Daddy Dearest
by LoveMeHugMeKissMeMissMe
Summary: Hermione just found out that she’s not who she thought.will this affect her relationship with her friends,let alone herself.2peeps ritin.sorry it took so long to update,but we adjusted the chaps so that they werent so short nd the story wont b so long 3
1. Changes

Summary: Hermione just found out that she's not who she thinks...will this affect her relationship with her friends, let alone herself...

Chapter 1: Changes

Disclaimer: I hate these things...I don't own nothing that I doesn't belong 2 me...hope u like this

p.s. this will b written by 2 ppl...so its gonna get random

She looked out into the street. Ever since her family had moved to America, everything had changed. Her hair was cut above her cheekbone in angles and had green highlights (green is her favorite color). Her stomach was flat and her chest had grown from a 32a to a (pick a size-JooD) (which she had worked hard for). Her ears and stomach were pierced, and found out that she was adopted, which brought more changes than you can imagine.

"C'mon Artemis, lets get your stuff ready"

The girl scanned the room to see what she was looking for. An almond colored owl hooted as she flew in through the window and a snake slithered out from under her bed, followed by a small cub. The owl, Aphrodite, was an early sweet 16 present from Harry and Ron. When she had found out who her father was, a secret admirer had sent her a newborn lioness, whom she named Athena. The strange thing, though, was her snake, Artemis. One afternoon, she came home to find an egg on her pillow. As she cautiously walked to it, it hatched. She walked over to the mirror to check herself out. not only did she give herself changes, but she got some too. One time, when she looked into the mirror, instead of pupils and irises, she had cat-like slits in her eyes.

Sometimes, she would find herself talking to and understanding Artemis (parseltongue), but it went away as quickly as it came. The biggest change, though, was on the morning of July 2nd, she woke up with three tattoos. The first one was a small lion next to the corner of her left eye with the Leo sign behind it, which she later remembered she had gotten the night before. The second was a coiled green snake that sometimes opened and closed its eyes, which were blood red, which was diagonally below her pierced belly button to the left. The third was what made her pass out. It was the dark mark, except that the eyes of the snake were green and the eyes of the skull were red on her left arm. She had covered it with a patch, making it look like it was an infection.

She stepped back so she could see her outfit. It was a black tube top that said "no guy is worth crying over, and when you meet the right one he wont make you cry", a mini jean skirt, and her favorite black pleather boots that said "PLEATHER" in white letters (going down). She finished the look with blue and white eye shadow, a blue jewel belly ring, clear lip-gloss, and a silver bar in her ear.

'OK, so it's not exactly "a summer outfit", but who knows where I'm going and it is my fave outfit.'

"HEY HERMIONE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Hermione ran down the stairs to be tackled by her six best friends, besides Ron and Harry. The seven had met online and have been best friends since fifth year. They also formed a band and practiced through magic (they're all witches and wizards, and live in America...DUH!)

"Do you really have to leave us Crabby?"(A/N Hermione- hermy- hermit- hermit crab- crabby) Judy said. Judy was the drummer and Hermione's best girl friend.

"Yea, we love you too much for you to go" Judy's older brother (by one year), Rocco, said. He wasn't in the band, but came to all the practices, I wonder why (;-)).

"And Rory pines for you when you're away" Rory's sister, Dana, joked. Rory and Dana were twins. Dana was a guitarist and Rory did whatever, from Keyboardist to DJ to infinity and beyond (LOL I couldn't resist).

"Hardy har har" Rory said.

"WE got you something," Derek said. Derek was the bass player and a TOTAL hottie. He handed Hermione an envelope.

"Yea, but don't open it until you get to your dad's house" Lisa told Hermione. Lisa wasn't in the group, but it was SO obvious that she was crushing on Rocco.

"I love you guys so much! But ill see you tomorrow, at the beach" Hermione reassured them.

"We know, but we love you so much, you dirty hoe"(A/N the Cat in the Hat!!!!!! I luuuuuuuuuuuv Dr. Seuss, even though he didn't write that line) Judy joked.

"I hate to do this guys, but you have to leave, I'm still not packed and my ride will be here any minute"

Everyone left (except Hermione, DUH) with big hugs (cause Crabby no go bye bye, I luv u 10A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).

A green fire lit and a dark hooded figure stepped out.

"Come along mistress, the Dark Lord awaits"

I hope u all liked it, I wrote it when I was bored so that's why it sux...please review!!!!...I promise that itll get better!...mwazies nd alach!!!! (d/a)


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The letter

Disclaimer: same thing I rote in chap 1...lol

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We at the Department of Records are pleased to inform you that we have identified your father. His name was Tom M. Riddle. We are saddened, though, to inform you that there are no records of him from after he finished his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcradt and Wizardy. We, also, are saddened to inform you that we were unable to identify your mother, but we will contact you if any records are found.

Sincerely,

Millie Merrigood

Head of the Department of Records Research

(A/N just 4 fun...im gonna write the 1st thought that came to Hermione's mind)

'I'm a Riddle, this must be a joke'

(A/N corny...aint it?)


	3. Over The River And Through The Woods

Chapter 3: Over the River and Through the Woods...to Voldemort's Hideout we go

Disclaimer: Bla Bla Bla The good stuff belongs 2 JK

Hermione's POV

I jumped when the man spoke and ran to get my stuff. I kissed Aphrodite and Athena as I got them ready to go to the Burrow, where Ginny was going to take care of them, since they couldn't come with me and my adoptive parents were on a second honeymoon for the rest of the summer. I grabbed Artemis's stuff as she coiled her body around my neck (like a necklace)and ran down the stairs.the man took out luggage and I took a better hold on Artemis. he took a little, old broken party toy out of his pocket and muttered something that I couldn't understand (portus).

"Touch the item" He said.

I did as told and within three seconds we lurched forward and landed in a dingy, old house. the man put my stuff down and said "come". I followed him down a long, dark hallway.

Flashback

I had finished reading the letter from Millie Merrigood (who has a name like that!?!?).

'WOW!' I finally said, 'maybe they're wrong, or it's a different Tom M. Riddle'

A few days later

"Wow, either I got drunk last night (the tattoos), I'm insane, or Ms. Merrigood was right"

I went to my writing desk and wrote a letter to Lucius Malfoy, telling him what had been going on. A few hours later, I was practicing with the band in my garage when a large eagle swooped in with a letter tied to its leg. I knew who it was from at once and excused myself so I could read it. the letter said that Voldemort (he wrote the Dark Lord, I prefer names) would like to meet me and for me to come to him.

Back to the present

The hooded man stopped at the and of the hall in front of a large door and knocked.

"Yes?" said an eerie voice from within the room

"My lord, she is here" The man at my side said.

"Send her in and leave us" the voice said,

The man opened the door and gestured for me to enter the room. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. the room was full of death eaters. It looked as though they were in the middle of a meeting. behind the desk on the other side of the room was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"Leave us" he hissed. his voice sent chills up my spine and turned on a big neon sign in my head that said "RUN!!!!!"

I stood there petrified. The death eaters left he room in silence, leaving me alone with my "daddy dearest". He stood up and my feet started to bring me to him.

'That's it! No more expensive pedicures for you!' I told my feet. the next thing I knew, we were less than three feet apart (it was a very big room). he looked down with his cat-like slits at me and studied me. His eyes fell upon my patch and then into my terrified eyes.

Voldemort's POV

I could tell that she was scared. I was surprised by her appearance and wondered if I was going to be able to handle my new responsibility.

Flashback

"I'm pregnant" she told me, her loving her eyes looking lovingly up into mine. I ad been striking terror into the souls of millions for decades, but I was only able to strike her with love.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, what happens, whether you achieved your goal, fail and go to Azkaban, (she started to cry) die, or whatever, you will always be a loving, supportive father who will always be there for our child".

"I promise"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I kissed her on the forehead before we became wrapped in a deep, passionate kiss.

Back to the present

I promised her, and I swore to myself that I would do more than that, but after that night at the Potters', I lost all hope of seeing my love and out child ever, and now before my eyes stood my fondest memory of her. My eyes fell on a patch on my daughter's left arm (she clearly was my daughter for she was an image of her mother at age 16). She was watching me with so much fear and it killed me that she was so scared. It made me want to give her the world so she would not be afraid (A/N who knew old Voldie had a soft spot?).

I tried to make my eyes look loving, but after such a long time of being the most feared being in the wizarding world and being the heir of the great Salazar Slytherin, it gets a little hard (A/N ya think?...lol).

"May I please see what is under that patch?" I asked her. she nodded her head, but didn't move. under the patch was the dark mark, except that it was different. the eyes of the snake were an emerald green and the eyes of the skull were a blood red.

"My Emma" I breathed. (Emma is short for emerald).

She blinked in confusion and said "Emma?"

"Yes, Emma Ruby Rald Riddle" I told her, coming out of my daze.

"Excuse me?"

I could tell that she didn't know who her mother was and quickly said "Yes, Emma Ruby Riddle, your name"

She looked confused, but bought it. I showed her around the house and laid out the rules.

By the end of the tour, she was less tense. I had convinced her to call me father, but she was reluctant on calling me dad. Actually, she was starting to act like a normal teenage girl (I hope). she was really spirited. I've never had a daughter and I hoped that I would be able to handle this one.


	4. First Time Dad

Chapter 4: First Time Dad

Disclaimer: All hail the Great JK Rowling!!! The great one who owns everything except what she doesn't!

11:28 a.m.

Hermione's POV

"EMERGENCY CALL 911...SHE'S PISSED OFF AT EVERYONE...POLICE, RESCUE, F.B.I....SHE WANTS A RIOT, SHE WANTS A RIOT!"

It was my first morning at my new home, though I was still contacted at my home in America. I was blasting my Good Charlotte c.d. while getting dressed. I was in only my black and green string bikini when who else but Draco Malfoy walked into my room, though I didn't hear him. I started to play air guitar while singing and dancing. I finally realized that someone was watching me halfway through "Say Anything".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him, scrambling for my cover-up.

"My apologies mistress, but your father sent me to tell you to to turn down your music and..." but he was cut off by a death eater who ran into my room.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" The death eater urged before noticing my condition and ferret face.

"Yes, I'm sorry if a caused and worry or disruption, I was caught off guard" I yelled over the still blasting music, "you may leave if you are done". WOW! I sounded like the grandmother from 'the princess diaries', cool.

The death eater bowed and left, closing the door behind him. I quickly put on my black cover-up and black sandals and turned to face Malfoy. He was checking me out!

'UGH! Guys are such pigs!!!'

"What were you saying?" I asked him.

He came out of his daze, straitened up and said "Uh, yea, your father sent me to ask you..."

"Hold on a sec" I interrupted him, "I can't hear you over the music!" I walked across the room to my c.d. player and turned off the music.

"You were saying?" I asked him.

"Your father wished for me to chaperone you throughout the day, show you the..."

I tuned him out 'cause all I was hearing was 'bla bla bla!'. it was so obvious that he didn't recognize me.

"Yea, yea. I was just planning on going to the beach with my friends." I told the little bitch. I grabbed my bag and guitar (we had practice later) and headed out of the room. An envelope fell out of the bag. It was the envelope from my friends.

I opened it and inside was a ticket to the Good Charlotte concert on Friday (today is Tuesday). I screeched! And ran down the hallway to the room where I had met Volde-father last night. I placed my ear to the door to see if anyone was in the room. There was no sound coming from the room, but I knocked on the door as I opened it, just in case and stepped inside. I walked in the middle of a meeting. Apparently there was a silencing charm on the door.

All heads turned towards me and the Dark Lord himself looked up at me. His look softened when he noticed it was me.

"Yes?" he asked, looking back down.

"Um, I didn't realize that you were in the middle of something, ill come back to ask you later"

"Nonsense, what did you want?"

"Ummm, my friends and I have tickets to go to a concert on Friday, may I go?" I asked.

"Yes, but I would like more information about it tonight at dinner at six thirty sharp in the main dining hall."

"Thank you, I won't be late. Bye!"

I started to head out of the room and down the hallway when he noticed my outfit. He looked up and gasped.

"No daughter of mine will be going out in that attire!" he yelled.

"But, I'm meeting my friends at the beach" I tried to explain.

"Go skiing instead!"

"But...we wanted to the magical beach games at the ocean today, we're entered in a bunch of contests!" I told him

"Fine! But bring Draco! And I expect you to NOT ditch him when you get to the games. Let him know where you will..."

"OK father" I interrupted. I walked out of the room, and slammed into my "chaperone".

"You're coming with me, we're going to the beach. And if you don't do exactly as I say, you won't wake up till after we graduate!" I threatened him. We made our way to the room where our port-key was planned to be.


	5. Good Sport

Chapter 5: Make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other is gold...but

does that count for boys?

Disclaimer: Same old...Same old...

Hermione's POV

"Hey babe!" Judy yelled as Malfoy and I made our way towards her.

"Hey Sexxy T (A/N that's the real Judy's nickname)! Sup?" I yelled back at her, but all she was focusing on was Malfoy, and I could tell why. He had filled out all of a sudden, but he wasn't my type so I just ignored him and his gorgeous, hot...WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SAYING! Mental slap! OK, I'm back. "This is my father's employee's son, Drake" I wasn't going to give her his real name, I've already bitched about him enough.

"Drake, this is J..."

"Judy, sooooo...Drake, ho" Judy interrupted

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dana and Rory came screeching toward us. they started to ramble about something at the same time.

"What?" I asked them, laughing at their faces.

"VIKTOR KRUM IS HERE!!!!!! AT THE BEACH!!!!!!! IN PERSON!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dana screeched.

I was not expecting that. I hadn't seen Viktor since March when he told me that he and the rest of the team were going on a world tour, when we decided to take a time out. Malfoy had been standing like a statue this whole time.

"Would you like to go over to see him, mistr-Emma" He asked.

Before I could answer, Judy linked arms with him and dragged off in the direction from where Dana and Rory came running from.

"My birth name apparently is Emma, just play along" I told the confused Rory and Dana.

We looked at Judy, who was flirting with Malfoy. She's a total flirt and we love her for that. I looked at my wrist. I was wearing the bracelet that he gave me before he left. I never took it off.

'Why did I have to come? Why couldn't I say no, or stay behind? Maybe he won't notice me! Malfoy doesn't recognize me, how can he?' a million thoughts went through my head as I dragged my feet, following my friends.

Viktor's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my towel, surrounded by fans watching me from the distance when I saw five people walking towards me. Two of them looked familiar, but I did not recognize the other three. The boy was from Hogwarts, but I couldn't place my finger on where I knew the girl from. I stood up to address them.

"Krum" The boy, whose name I think was Malfoy, or something like that, said.

"Malfoy" I addressed him "And who are your friends?"

"Um," I could tell that he did not know.

"I'm Judy, that's Dana, Rory, and..." One girl started, but I interrupted her.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

The girl was Herm-own-ninny, my girlfriend! But she had changed.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Emma" she said.

I could tell that she was lying, but I went along with it.

"My apologies Emma, I am pleased to make your acquaintances." I told them.

"Judy, why don't you show Drake where to get French-fries (A/N I LUV!!! French Fries)" 'Emma' told her friends. Malfoy was about to object, but the Judy girl was already dragging him to the snack stand. "Why don't you two go with them" She than hinted to her other friends. They, too, left us.

"So..." She started, "How have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself?" I answered, her voice sounded hard, and cold.

"How was the tour?"

"Quite enjoyable..."

"When did you get back?" She was starting to sound pissed off.

"In the beginning of May"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN OWL ME! YOU'VE BEEN OFF OF THAT TOUR FOR OVER TWO MONTHS AND I HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD FROM YOU!!!" I could tell that I was in for it, people were starting to stare. She started to tear. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR GADDAMNED BRACELET (she took off the bracelet I gave her) AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" she threw it into the sand and spit on it. "WE'RE THROUGH!" She turned around and quickly stormed off. Everyone was staring at us. I fell to the ground and picked up the bracelet.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could away from the bigass bastard! what was I thinking when I went out with him! I didn't know where I was going, but I knew how I was getting there. Someone, I think one of my friends, was bringing me somewhere. When we stopped, I started to cry and ramble until I saw that it was a boy who brought me to where we were, and it wasn't Malfoy or any of my other guy friends. I looked up and into the eyes of the hottest guy I have ever seen.

He had blue and green eyes with black hair, which was in a cowlick. He was built, but not disgusting built. He was about 5'5, three inches taller than me. I quickly wiped my tears and tried to stop crying. He looked down at me with sympathetic eyes and said "It's ok, you can cry, no one will see you and you won't be hounded by all of those people."

"Thanks, it would have been embarrassing if you didn't bring me here" I thanked him.

We were in the sand dunes. "I'm Emma"

"I'm Jake. Do you want me to leave so you can be alone?" He started to walk away, but for some reason, I didn't want him to go.

"Wait! Um, do you wanna hang out or sometihn'?" I asked him. He turned around and smiled. we talked for about an hour, because we soon heard a voice say "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE GAMES WILL BE BEGINNING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, SO IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON PARTICIPATING AND HAVE NOT SIGNED UP YET, PLEASE DO SO AT THE SIGN UP BOOTH (A/N duh, where else would they)"

"Are you going to be participating?" Jake asked me

"Actually, I wanted to but I don't have a partner, would you like to be my partner?" I asked him.

"Yea, sure, but I warn you, I'm not good at any of these games, so don't expect to win." Jake joked. I giggled at the remark.

5:27 p.m.

Still Hermione's P.O.V.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later." I told my friends. we had just finished band practice. Jake and I participated in the games and lost horribly. We exchanged phone numbers. "I'll see you guys on Friday, how about we met at my house around 5:30?"

"Your dad said yes!?"

"Hellz yea!"

"Bye Drake, maybe we can hang out sometime?"

'She is more annoying than Pansy, at least she isn't ugly' were the thoughts obviously coming to Malfoy's mind "Um, whatever"

"Mwaz!!!" Malfoy took our port key out of his pocket and we were off.


	6. The Concert

Chapter 6: The Concert

Disclaimer: we don't own anything besides the plot, band (and the other 2 friends), and Jake

Hermione's P.O.V.

"GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS, GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY...LET'S GO...HEY HEY!"

We were at the concert, and our seats were front row, center. It turned out that Rocco had won the tickets and we were going to meet Good Charlotte after the show, and get to go up on stage, but he didn't say what we were going to be doing. I think that we're just going to stand up, looking like idiots.

"We now want to bring up a few people who will be singing the next song. The 'Rock with Good Charlotte' contest winner, Rocco (A/N we know which Rocco and that's all that matters...lol :-P), and his friends, PMS!!!!!!!!!!!(another A/N, I'm sorry, PMS is the name of mine and Judy's band)" Joel yelled.

Judy and I screeched as we ran up on stage with everyone.

"I hear you guys have a band, and part of the contest was that the winner and a group of friends can perform on stage with us, well Rocco sent us your demo and you're not going to sing with us, you're going to sing one of your songs for us and everyone here!" (A/N I wish I was Hermione/Emma right now! I'm getting green eyes!)

They handed us our instruments (which Rocco brought) and walked to the side of the stage. I stood FRONT AND CENTER! I started to play and everyone came in. We played (and sang) my favorite song, SMF (Spoiled Mother Fuckers, which I wrote for real). When we finished, Joel, Benji, Paul, Aaron and Billy walked back onstage.

"That was great, we'll call you if we ever need an opening act, shouldn't we?" The entire audience was cheering for us. "What are you names?"

"Judy!"

"Dana!"

"Derek!"

"Rory!"

"Lisa! (she stood with Good Charlotte while we played)"

"Rocco! (so did he)"

"And what's your name?"

'Should I say my real name or Hermione? I know!' "E.R. (A/N Emma Ruby)" I said coolly (I don't care if that word is real or not, it describes how I said it!)

We went back to our seats and listened to the rest of the concert.

End of P.O.V.

That girl sounds familiar' A boy back at his home in England thought. He sat at the dinner table next to his piggish cousin, who was complaining about how he didn't get tickets or win the contest.

'I know that I know her from somewhere, but where from?'

There was a close-up of her as she said her name, she lowered her eyelids and put on a smirk (we don't care if she smirks or not).

"HERMIONE!" Harry Potter said aloud.

"What?" his cousin, Dudley, said.

"That girl looks like one of my friends, but I think that I'm mistake, I'll go to bed now" Harry quickly said as he got up, put his plate in the sink, and went up to his room.

'I have to tell Ron about this! He'll flip!' Harry wrote a letter to Ron telling him what he had just seen.

"Hedwig, go to Ron's house and give him this letter, ASAP!" he said as he tied the letter to his owl's leg.

'What happened to her?' he thought as he lied down in his bed and fell asleep.


	7. Not Now Honey, Daddy Needs An Asprin

Chapter 7: Not now honey, daddy needs an asprin/the woes of Voldemort

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla...same old, same old...we own nothing, JK Rowling owns the world

Voldemort's P.O.V.

"We shall then move to the ministry of magic, where we will...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" all heads turned towards the open door to see my daughter, barely dressed! she was wearing a tight, short muggle outfit. An emerald green halter top that ended above her pierced naval, a tight black mini-skirt, that was barely covering her, and black boots that ended in the middle of her knee that said "PMS" in bold, green letters that matched her "shirt".

She turned to face me when she heard me scream and followed my eyes up and down her body.

"And where are you going, wearing that?" I insisted

"Out with my friends, we have our first gig tonight at a club in New York City at the all boys military academy open house/party."

"And who will be chaperoning you!"

"Judy's older brother"

"And how old is he?"

"Seventeen in November"

"Lucius!"

"Yes, my lord?"

I could tell that she knew what was coming when I heard her sigh.

"Get your son, he shall go with Emma to chaperone"

"But father..." Everyone in the room stirred when they heard her say 'but' to me.

"No buts, and if you don't want him to come, you don't have to go either."

"Fine" she mumbled.

Lucius's son appeared before us. He walked toward Emma. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"I expect her home, safe and the same way she is leaving" The boy bowed his head and walked out of the room, running to catch up to my daughter.

At The Party

"Are you sure she's gonna be here Ron?" Harry asked nervously

"Yea, mum wants Fred and George to go back to school, so they looked up a bunch of schools and heard about the open house/party. When they told me the band that's playing and showed me a picture of them, I knew it was her. Who else makes a face like that, other than Malfoy, shit I did not just say that?" Ron tried to assure his best friend.

"Hey guys, did you see what I just saw?" George Weasly said from behind the two sixteen year old boys

"What?" Ron asked

"Malfoy following one of the hotties in the band. He was acting like a bodyguard, or something" Fred told them.

"Which one?" Harry asked

"The one with the green hair and patch on her arm" George said dreamily.

"WHAT" the younger two of the four boys screamed in unison

"Yea, she's the coolest one, do you think I might have a chance?" asked George

"With a face like yours, how could you not" Fred joked

"Hell no!" Harry said "That's Her-MPH"

"It's Hermione's cousin" Ron said, "We'll be right back"

The two walked off in search of 'E.R. (like Emergency Room)', but little did they know, someone else was also looking for her.

"Jake!?"

"Emma!"

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here"

"Really?!"

"Yea! Who do you think recommended you?"

"Thank you. By the way, this loser is my, um, brother Drake, my dad made me bring him because he doesn't have a social life"

She and Jake laughed at that while Malfoy scowled behind her and walked off to get a snack.

"I have to go, the major wants me to take hats and cloaks, lata"

"Lata"

"Hermione?" a familiar voice from behind her said.

"Harry!" She turned around, "Ron! What are you guys doing here?!"

"We were about to ask you what he's doing here, following you "

"He doesn't know that it's me"

"OOOOOH" The boys said in unison (it's like they share a brain, or something, UGH!)

"SHHH, here he comes" Hermione said

"What are you two doing here? Are they bothering you?"

"No, you are, go away"

"But your father..."

"Doesn't have to know about you leaving me to get a snack"

"Call if you need me"

"And don't come near us unless I want you to. And if you bother these two, I'll hex you into the next millennium."

"Yes m-Emma"

He backed away and walked off, giving Harry and Ron death glares.

"What did he call you?" Harry asked

"Long story" She noticed that Judy was signaling her to come on stage, "Shit! I have to go, I bet that you two already know why I'm here?"

"Yea, I saw you on T.V., you were really wicked!" Harry said.

"How about we meet in three and a half weeks to get our school supplies? I'll write to you Harry."

Before the boys could answer, she was onstage.

"I would never believe it if I didn't see it"

"The look or Malfoy?"

"Pick one, because I'm too much in shock to think"

Later at the Open House/Party

Draco's P.O.V.

'I can't help but wonder where I know her from. She sounds so familiar. She is so free with being herself, just walking around with her green hair, her tight outfits, which I hear she makes and designs herself, and everything about her.' I thought to myself as I watched her.

"We made a c.d. so we can mingle and whatever, it's our voices, but only some of our songs." Emma said. She put a metal disc into the box her friends brought up and she and her friends waked off stage. A slow song, called 'A Moment Like This', started to play. I saw Potter and the Weasleys walk over to her. I quickly made my way towards her before they could get to her.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her. She looked hesitant, but accepted.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I really wanted to talk to Harry and Ron, but something made me want to dance with him. I could see honesty and humanity in his eyes (A/N LAME!!!!) AND NODDED MY HEAD.

Back to Draco's P.O.V.

I took her hand and brought her out to the dance floor. We began to dance.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I finally asked

"Why?" She responded

"You just look familiar, and I feel like I know you. You remind me of some one I go to school with"

"Really? Who?"

"The smartest witch in my year, she's really smart (DUH!), and beautiful, I don't know why I'm saying this. I just feel like I can confide in you. I'm sorry, I am out of line. I shall leave you now." I started to back away when she pulled me back.

Hermione's POV

I don't know why, but I didn't want him to leave. Harry and Ron had always been my best friends, but I never felt like I could confide everything in them. they were too protective, and always jump to conclusions, not to mention that I never felt intellectually equal with them, they were always so...doi..., but with Draco, I feel like he is what I need. WAIT! DID I JUST CALL HIM DRACO!?!?!

"It's ok, sometimes you just need someone to talk to." I told him. his eyes softened. when the song ended, Harry and Ron came up to us and dropped their jaws.

"What do you two want?" Malfoy demanded

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked me.

I looked at Malfoy, that's more like it, and back at Harry as I put my hand in his and walked off with him. Ron asked Judy, who was dancing nearby, and the four of us walked off. I felt bad about leaving Malfoy like that, but I didn't want Harry or Ron to suspect any thing. The dance was fast and ended before I knew it.

I went back onstage to announce the Major so he could talk to the teenagers and announce that I would be leaving, but the rest of the band was going to stay to play some more. Malfoy and I grabbed our port key and were off.

Back at the House

Still Hermione's POV

We landed in my room, where my father was waiting.

"Where were you two!!!" he demanded

"I'm sorry my lo..."

"It was my fault father, Malfoy was trying to tell me that it was time to go when it was, but I didn't listen. He is not to blame" Malfoy stood, dumbstruck. He wasn't expecting me to do that.

"You may go young Malfoy, but next time, make sure she is home on time"

"Father, I was wondering if Malfoy wanted to stay, so he could show me the ropes, you know, tell me the stuff you might have left out, that is, if he would like to" for some reason, I wanted to spend time with him, I don't know why though.

Voldemort nodded and left the room.

"I am so sorry that I left you for Harry, it's just complicated." I started "Would you like to stay and talk, like you wanted to before?"

He nodded and we talked all night.


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 8: The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: We only own the brilliant JK Rowling's throwaways

Hermione's POV

After the party, Draco and I became friends, but he still didn't know that I was Hermione. The band also got a lot of gigs, and soon my dad, yes I called him dad, felt it was necessary for me to always be accompanied by at least one adult.

I always brought Draco with me everywhere, even though I didn't have to. I didn't have any more run-ins with Harry or Ron. I was looking forward to going back to school, but I was nervous about how everyone would react to my new look and identity. A lot of the school was muggle-born and saw us on T.V. and also some of the magic population knew about us.

On the day that I was due to go back to school, my dad recommended that I wore simple plaid skirt with a black t-shirt. I put on my tight black dance leggings with my shortest red plaid skirt, a tight black long-sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt over it that said "Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me pretty, what happened to you?" I put on my black high-heeled shoes and finished the look with a bar in my ear, silver earrings, my tiffany chain necklace and bracelet, and the ring Draco gave me last night.

Flashback

We were watching Romeo and Juliet at my America house with the rest of my friends (the Baz Lurman, or however you spell it...the one with Leonardo DeCaprio). Draco was sitting next to me on the couch. I told him how I loved the mausoleum scene with the ring. The next morning I woke up with an exact copy, in silver, on my nightstand with a note that said

'From Draco'

Back to the Present

I headed for the room where I was supposed to meet the death eater who was going to be escorting me to platform 9 ¾ .

At the train Station

I stepped out of the limo my dad rented for me to ride in.

"Oh my god! You're E.R!" A girl said. Soon there was a ton of people surrounding me. Thankfully, three extra death eaters accompanied me, so one caused a distraction while the other three took me, Artemis, and my stuff through the wall to get to the Hogwarts Express.

I was making my way to the compartment where I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron in.

"You may leave me" I told the Death eaters.

"Your father ordered us-" one of them started

"What is going to happen to me in this crowd?"

They started to stutter

"Exactly, so just leave me alone, I'll be fine"

They walked away, but didn't leave the platform

"I wonder where Ron and Harry are" I told Artemis, "I bet you miss Athena and Aphrodite also?"

Artemis nodded her head.

'SHIT! I'm talking in parseltongue again! I hope no one noticed (A/N but someone did...)' I thought to myself.

"Hi! I'm Parvati!" Parvati said from behind me.

"Hey, where's Lavendar?" I asked her. She looked confused. "It's me, Hermione"

"Hey Hermione, sorry, I thought you were E.R."

"I am" I said plainly

"OH MY GOD!"

It went on like that for the next then minutes, with a ton of other people.

Draco's POV

"Hey Draco!" Blaise Zambini said from behind me.

"Hey man! You know what's with the crowd?" I asked

"Yea, that hot girl E.R. is here!" he told me

"WHAT! I didn't know she was coming to Hogwarts! She never told me!"

"You know E.R.!?"

"Yea, we met in July, we've been hangin' out all summer"

"Why would you want to? It's just mudblood Granger" Pansy said as she passed us, "And to think, you could have spent all that time with me Drakie."

"Back off you slut" I said. I stormed my way into the middle of the crowd. When I got there, I saw Emma in the middle of the crowd, trying to get into the compartment.

"What are you all doing to her! Go away and leave her alone!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist and took her to my compartment.

"Thanks" she said

"This isn't your first year here, is it?"

"No" she lowered her eyes and she spoke in a small whisper, knowing what was coming

"You Knew Potter and Weasly before the party thing, right"

"Yes"

"The name you've been going as for the past sixteen years of your life is Hermione Granger, right"

"Yea"

She was looking down, and I thought I saw her eyes start to tear.

"You thought you could play me for a sap just because of who your father is"

"NO!" She looked up at me "That was what I was originally going to do, but then you started to act like a decent person and I couldn't! You're one of the best friends I've ever had"

"And I actually confided in you!"

"But..."

"But nothing! You lied about who you are and took advantage of me because of MHF!"

She leant in and kissed me in mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, I'll go" she turned and went into the next compartment (she was going to go through the train to get back to her compartment) and closed the door behind her before I could stop her.

I ran down through the compartments until I finally found an empty one. I locked myself in the compartment at the end of the train. I didn't even have Artemis to talk to because she wanted to stay with my stuff to wait for Athena and Aphrodite.

When the train stopped, I ran into the carriage on the other side of the station, so no one would see me. Unfortunately, there were only enough carriages for everyone (exactly four in a carriage, no more or less). I looked over the carriage and saw Harry and Ron...HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR LAVENDAR AND PARVATI!

I looked down into my lap and then to the bench at the other side of the carriage. In front of me sat Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy and Luna Luvgood, each holding Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite! I smiled at them as Athena and Artemis made their way towards me and Aphrodite flew on my shoulder.

"Hey Hermione, or are you now known as E.R.?" Ginny said. I was grateful for their friendships and normalcy towards me.

"Hey guys, how were your vacations?" I asked

"Fine, Harry came over and the two were obsessing about your new look, but mum didn't believe them when she overheard them talking about it." Ginny said

"I went to a muggle camp where I studied photography and techniques" Colin said excitingly.

"Daddy and I traveled Europe looking for a (whatever they were planning on spending their summer looking for)" Luna said.

"Cool, well I guess you all know how I spent my summer"

"Actually, we only know about your public life. What was with ferret face before in the crowd?" Ginny urged

"Oh, we met up over the summer and he didn't know who I was and I didn't recognize him, so we hung out. When we met up here, he didn't realize, but I did. Don't worry, I still hate that bastard" I lied.

"I also heard that a green haired girl made a scene while breaking up with Vicktor Krum at the magical beach games this summer, but that can't be true because you are his girlfriend" Ginny started. She knew about Krum and me even the time-out thing, which not even Judy knew about

"Yea, I saw a picture of her, you know, she kinda looked familiar" Colin said. It was like they had rehearsed this, which I think they did.

"Daddy and I took a break off of traveling to go to the games. I saw it. Her voice sounded familiar, and Krum was calling her 'Herm-own-ninny', that name sounds familiar too." Luna added

"What do you think about it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Would you look at that. We're at the front doors already. I see that all four of you made prefect, congratulations. Well, I'll be seeing you" I said, quickly making my way out of the carriage, running into the Great Hall.

I was sitting at the end of the table, waiting for everyone to come when I realized that I forgot to change into my uniform.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud. Thankfully, nobody heard me.

I looked up and saw some of the Gryffindor students about to sit in the seats next to me, but I quickly told them that I was saving the seats for Harry and Ron. they walked away and my two best friends in the world came into the hall. I waved for them to sit next to me. They came over, but Lavendar and Parvati sat across from us.

"Hey E.R." Harry said mockingly. I smirked at his lame joke.

"Hey guys, I was saving us a carriage, where were you?"

"Where were you on the train?"

"Why does everyone keep questioning me! First Ginny, Colin and Luna and now you guys! I can't deal with it! It's annoying!" I accidentally said aloud.

"Whoa! We're sorry Mione, we didn't realize. We just thought... " Ron started

"What, that I'd be used to it? Just forget it, it's no big." I reassured them

"OK, but if we start to annoy you again, tell us" Harry said. He was always like a big brother to me.

"Yea, and it's really bad for your skin to hold in emotions" Lavender said, sounding like a total ditz.

Harry and I snickered, but Ron's mind was somewhere else, and Harry noticed. Quickly, covering his friend he said "Mione, where's your uniform?"

"In your compartment" I smiled weakly.

"Here, you can wear my robes so no one notices"

"Thanks Harry" He took off his robe and put it over my shoulders.

"Besides, you wouldn't want anyone to think that you're getting special treatment just because you're famous, would you?" he joked. Harry always made the lamest jokes.

"I'm not famous, a lot of people like my music so they hire me and my friends to play"

"Yea, even Good Charlotte"

"You saw that?"

Harry and I were in a world of our own when the double doors opened and a bunch of first years walked into the room. The feast began as usual. The sorting, warnings and notes, announcement of a new DADA professor, the usual. We ate, talked and got up to got to the dorms, but right before anyone left the hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Would Miss Hermione Granger please see me after the feast." He said before sitting back down. Soon, people started to leave. I made my way to the professors' table to speak to Dumbledore.

"Yes professor?" I said

"Miss Granger, I am aware that you found something out this summer, am I right?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"To receive information about a student, the ministry must first contact me, it is very complicated so don't ask me why. I would appreciate it if you would keep your father and adoption on a low scale. I would also appreciate it if you and you band would play at our back to school dance?"

"I'll contact them before I go to bed, but you might be stuck with just me and transfigured items resembling them." I said/joked.

His eyes twinkled and I walked off to go to my dormitory. Halfway out the room I remembered that I didn't know the password. I turned around to go ask Dumbledore. He looked at me and mouthed 'Crimson Ruby'.

I turned and walked out of the Great Hall.


	9. Breakfast With Blaise

Chapter 9: Breakfast with Blaise

Disclaimer: We own only the plot, out of school friends, and nail files

Draco's POV

On the first day back to school, I woke up to see my father's eagle outside the window. I walked over and took the letter from its leg and watched it fly off. The letter said:

'My son,

It has just come to my attention that the Dark Lord's daughter goes to school with you. It has also come to my attention that you are both prefects. I have had it arranged that you will be able to participate in many of your classes together, keep a close watch on her. I am unable to put anymore in this letter. Write back to me telling me how school is going and how the ride was.

Sincerely,

L. Malfoy'

'What the fuck is this shit! I only came to school yesterday and you're already hounding me to find out how the year is going! And if I told you who the Dark Lord's daughter has been for the past sixteen years, you would do something to cause me to go insane.' I thought.

My father always expected too much from me. And what did he mean by the classes and keeping a watch over her? And about the 'I am unable to put anymore in this letter'?

Whatever. I yawned and put on my uniform. It was a sunny, but chilly day. I looked my schedule over to see that I would be spending most of my day outdoors, with the Griffyndors. I hated the Potty and Weasel, but at least I would be able to talk to Emma,

NO! WHAT AM I THINKING! SHE LIED TO ME AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY TRUST!

I made my way downstairs to breakfast. Everyone was there, but no one was eating. They

were either gossiping or looking at Emma. I sat down at my usual place, but Zambini sat down next to me instead of Goyle.

"So what's today's gossip" I said. I hate being behind.

"They're just talking about the usual, a couple of break ups, rumors about the new DADA teacher, and the back to school dance"

"What else is new, I bet that the girls are talking about who they're going with and what to wear, and the boys are talking about how far they're going to try to get." I said casually while lifting up my newspaper and taking a sip of my pumpkin juice (A/N and we all know what that means is coming up)

"Actually, they're talking about how PMS is the band Dumbledore hired " (here it comes!)

I spit my pumpkin juice all over my newspaper, causing a flood in the picture of the draught in another poor country.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be able to see mubl..." he began

"Don't you dare call her that." I hissed at him.

"OK, you got a thing for Granger?"

"No, it's complicated, so don't ever bring it up or mention thins to anyone."

I got up, took a piece of toast, and walked to the greenhouses to my first class. I took a glance at Emma and saw that she was wearing the ring I gave her. I turned around and walked out of the hall.

When I got to the greenhouses, I sat down under a tree.

'Why was she wearing the ring? Did it match her outfit, did she forget to take it off? I know that it means nothing to her, and nothing to me, but why am I obsessing over it?' I banged my head on the tree and looked out into the distance. She was coming over, unaccompanied by anyone. The wonder boys must have told everyone that she was at potions or something.

I looked at her and saw that she didn't look the same as she did yesterday. Her hair was highlighted red with a little bit of gold. She had dark red lip-gloss and was wearing studs instead of her usual bar. Her uniform, too, looked different.

Instead of the usual vest, button down shirt, ugly knee-length skirt, and loose robe, she was wearing a tight black camisole with a button down shirt that had the top few buttons open. Instead of the usual ugly skirt, she wore tight pants in the same ugly color, but it didn't look bad on her. They actually looked like altered versions of the pants that the boys are required to wear. Her robe was loose, but that only showed off her figure even more. She was wearing high black sandals, which made her look like she was 5'5, an inch shorter than me. Of course she was wearing jewelry that finished the look perfectly. I stood up to greet her, but then remembered why I left the Great Hall early.

She walked over to me and said "I'm sorry that I hurt you Draco, and I hope you can forgive me, but if I had told you who I've been, then would we have the friendship that we had?"

I stared coldly into her eyes and told her "if you had been honest with me would we be having this argument, mistress?"

I could tell that that hurt her. She looked away and began to walk towards Greenhouse 5, but I stopped her.

"Where are you going?" I said

"Like you would care" she mumbled

"I don't but your father does. Now that you can no longer be followed by an adult, I is once again my responsibility to watch over you" I said in the most "I'm in charge" voice.

"You didn't care at the beach! You didn't care when a stranger took me somewhere! You never cared and you never even cared about my past! So it's just as much your fault!"

She turned and ran away. I saw her run past Potty and Weasel. They looked at where she was running from and saw me. I couldn't believe what I just heard and saw.

It hurt, but she hurt me. She was the first person I ever confided in and she couldn't even confide in me. How could she say that I don't care about her?

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T DRACO!" I told myself

I looked up and saw the boy who lucked and the Weasel king in front of me.

"B.O.B, Back Off Bitch, you wouldn't want to join your mommy and daddy, would you?" I said to Potter.

"Where did you learn that?" Weasly demanded

"I don't take orders from those who are beneath me, but if you must know I heard a friend say it" I said casually

"The only person in this whole school and out of everyone else I know, the only person who says that is 'Mione! And we just saw her running away from you, crying!" Potter yelled.

I had forgotten which friend said that.

"She was crying?"

"Yes, you son of a bitch!"

'SHIT! now my father was going to find out that she was upset (the Dark Lord has his ways) and I was going to get in trouble.'

"Like I care, now if you will excuse me, I must get to class" I said as I made my way to the greenhouse where everyone was gathered.

Hermione didn't go to herbology. Instead she went to her room and cried.

'Why am I letting him get to me? He's just the same old Ferret that he was last year, and the year before. Why am I crying over him?' she thought

She looked down at her finger. The ring lay there, the perfect fit. It was beautiful, just like he was this summer (nice, fun, bla bla bla). Now he was at school and everything changed. The bells rang, signaling that I was time for potions with the Slytherins.

Hermione grabbed Artemis and her books and ran to the dungeons. She got there just on time. She scanned the room and saw three empty desks at the back of the room. She made her way there, but then remembered that Harry and Ron had potions at a different time than her (don't ask us why, we don't know). Hermione sat down and took out her sketchbook. She was in the middle of drawing a bird when Snape walked into the room. Artemis was coiled in her bookbag (for moral support). Five minutes into the lesson, Malfoy walked in.

"I was in the loo, professor" he explained

"Don't let it happen again, no please sit down next to Granger." Snape said.

Hermione looked down at Artemis, who was ready to bite Malfoy, but she rubbed her head to calm the snake down.

"This semester, we will be learning about the potion to see all that is hidden, does anyone know what it is called and further explain it?" Snape said

Hermione's hand flew into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger"

"It is called the 'Opensium' and it helps people to see how people are, weather physically or mentally..."

"Correct" Snape interrupted "Now can anyone tell me what the main ingredients are?"

Once again, Hermione's hand was the only one raised.

"Miss Granger"

"The main ingredients are a hair from the mane of a lion or lioness, a pure white owl feather, and a scale from a snake"

"Specify what kind of snake"

"A king cobra for physically, a garden snake for mentally"

"Specify mentally"

"The person would only be able to speak what they believe, they would not be able to act like what they are not, and so on"

"Specify physically"

"The person would not be able to hide anything on their body, like a pimple, or a tattoo, or even a third eye"

"Correct. Now you shall be working on this potion with the person next to you and begin to work on the potion. I will be walking around asking questions about this potion and

grade you according to your answer. the instructions are on the board, begin"

Hermione turned towards Malfoy and said "Neither of us wants to work with the other, so let's divide this up, you'll do the cutting and I'll do everything else, now go get the ingredients"

"Didn't you just say that you'd do everything besides the cutting?"

"You know what I meant, now go get the ingredients so we can begin"

"Fine." He reached into her bag and pulled out Artemis

"And what s that, Mister Malfoy?" Snape said from behind Mafloy

"She's mine, she must have snuck into my bag to take a nap, I'm sorry professor, would you like me to take her to my room?" Hermione said

"NO, I will keep her with me until the end of class, 50 points from Gryffindor for bringing a snake to class and you may join me for detention tonight at eight."

"Yes sir"

"Now one of you, tell me how long it takes to brew this potion"

"One moon rotation, if you use a king cobra and three weeks if you use a garden snake" Hermione said.

"Correct, but I said this potion, meaning the one that you will be doing. you fail, Mister Malfoy, would you please tell me how long it will take to brew the potion you will be making?"

"Our potion will take, um," Hermione tapped his foot three times. "Three weeks" he finished.

"Very well, then here is the scale of a gardensnake" Snape said handing Malfoy a scale from a jar he was holding. "Full points". He turned and walked away.

When he got to his desk, he conjured up a cage and put Artemis into it.

"Class, I will be leaving you fro a short time, I expect you all to at least be on the third step when I get back"

Snape mde his way to Professor Dombledore's office

"Cookie dough bites (WE LUV COOKIE DOUGH!!!!!! ND CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!)" he said to the gargoyle. He stepped into the office, Artemis (in the cage) in his hand and walked up to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, we have a problem."

"Yes Severus?"

"I found Mister Malfoy holding this" he held up the cage, "Miss Granger said it was

hers."

"And what do you suppose we do? We cannot just say that she isn't allowed to bring her pet to school"

"But the students are only allowed to bring either a cat, owl or a frog. And we both know about her father. What if he knows too?"

"Then we shall hope that the two do not cross paths, and that she does not get the signs. She is, after all, her mother's daughter too" the old man said "And as for the snake, can you not see that she is already miserable, I heard that she skipped herbology, that she ran away crying. She is going through a difficult time, she needs all the support she can get.

Let her keep the snake, but I shall talk to her about it tonight at the head meeting, she shall be coming to discuss her band supplying the entertainment. Now if I am not mistaken, you have a class now?"

"Yes sir" Snape said. He turned and walked out of the office and headed for the classroom.


	10. Chattin' Away

Chapter 10: The chat

Disclaimer: We only own the party, not the cool crowd

Leo89: Heyy JooD

JooD8x5: Heyy babe

JooD8x5: sup

how was ur 1st day bak?

Leo89: sux...got detention...guess who got it 4 me...

JooD8x5: who

Leo89: Malfoy

JooD8x5: u mean the hottie u were w/ all summer? how? u 2 dnt go 2 the same skool

Leo89: yea...but he didn't realize till I got 2 the train nd there was a big crowd nd sum1 told him that E.R. is really Hermione Granger...WTF!...nd he threw this whole hiss fit just cause I didn't tell him

JooD: bitch!!!!!!!!

JooD8x5: wat did he do?

Leo89: I brought Artemis 2 class w/ me cuz of sumthin I don't wanna chat bout that he did...nd he took her out of my bag and showed her 2 the whole class...then the prof caught him nd I STUPIDLY was my snake wen I really wanted 2 c him get out of trubl

Leo89: but he wouldn't have...the prof favors the ferret (d/a)

JooD8x5: wat a BITCH!!!

JooD8x5: if I ever c him again ill kick his ass 4 u

Leo89: speakin of...I got an offer 4 us last night...the headmaster wants us 2 play 4 the bak 2 skool dance...u wanna?

JooD8x5: our headmaster also wants us 2 'perform' (who uses that word! lol) 4 our bak 2 skool dance!

Leo89: lol

Leo89: wat night is urs?

JooD8x5: wats 2day?

Leo89: thurs

JooD8x5: sat...wens urs

Leo89: SHIT! ours is sat also!!!...this sux!

JooD8x5: y don't we just go 2 half of 1 nd half of the other?

Leo89: I GOTSA IDEA!!!!

Leo89: how bout we ask our headmasters if our skools can have a dance 2gether (u no that im the 1 whose supposed 2 come w/ the corny ideas...so u nu that 1 was comin) nd then we can not only perform 4 both skools, but envery1 can beat the shit outa malfoy...nd I can introduce u 2 harry potter

JooD8x5: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HP! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! u no him!!!!

Leo89: yea...I told u that he's 1 of my best friends...he nd ron r the 1st friends I made here...

JooD8x5: I LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!! ill ask prof poirot (A/N: I luv hercule poirot!!!!!!!) if we can do that!...ask ur headmaster 2nite!!!!!!!!! I m soooooooo phyched!!!!!

Leo89: I luv u 2...so hows skool 4 u so far...

JooD8x5: sux

how else would it b

Leo89: howr every1 else?

JooD8x5: good, we all miss u sooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo89: I missem 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

JooD8x5: now that no one can hear us wat happened at the beach? we all heard u screamin but we couldn't find u newhere

Leo89: u gotta swear that no1 will ever no about this

JooD8x5: swear, now tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo89: I broke w/ vicktor krum...we were 2gether since 4th year...but wen he went on tour he promised stuff nd didn't do it...nd bla bla bla...u no how I m...

JooD8x5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U WERE W/ VICKTOR KRUM ND U NEVER TOLD US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U R SO DEAD WEN WE GET THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ND HOW COULD U B SO STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!! BREAKIN W/ HIM!!!!!!!!! U R SO PATHETIC!!!!!!!!!

Leo89: tell me sumthin u haven't told me yet!...lol...I luv u u dirty hoe!!!!! (A/N THE CAT IN THE HAT!!!!!)

JooD8x5: u r sooooooooooo obsessed w/ that movie u loser

Leo89: we don't need ne namec callin... g2g... waaaaaaaaaaaaa... dinner... meeting... dtention...mwazalach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JooD8x5: mwazies

Leo89: bb

JooD8x5: bb

Hermione made her way to the dungeons. She had just come from the meeting and suggested her idea to Dumbledore, the heads and the professors. Dumbledore agreed to the idea and said it would be good to "mingle" with students from another country.

She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing her friends again as she walked down the hall to the potions room. As she walked into the room, she heard voices (coming from the room)

"I do not trust her. Girls like her are easily misguided. Look at her mother" She recognized the voice as being Snape's.

"Yes Severus, look at her mother" Dumbledore. Hermione leant onto the door to listen, but fell into the room when someone screamed: "And just what are you doing" into her ear. She knew that voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stumbled into the room and fell on the floor. The professors stared at her and stood up.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave. Good evening and good bye" Professor Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room

"You two, follow me" Snape said as he walked out of the room.

They walked down a long hallway and up and down a bunch of passageways.

'I wonder where we're going' Hermione thought to herself. It began to get chilly so she pulled my cloak tighter on me. They finally stopped at an old, rusty door. Snape took out a key and turned the knob. they were in a room full of papers and filing cabinets.

"Put these papers in order and put in the cabinet, You re not to leave until the whole room is organized. I will know that each of you worked, and I am putting a spell on the room so that neither of you can leave until the room is spotless and organized." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Draco's POV

Great! now I'm stuck with the spoiled bitch!' I thought.

"Help me get the papers together, I'll organize while you start to clean up. whoever finishes first will help the other person." she said

"Who out you in charge" I demanded

"Who got me in detention?"

"What're you gonna do? Cry to daddy?"

"Maybe, wanna push your luck?"

"Whatever." I bent down to pick up the papers.

We went along with her plan for about an hour when she finally said something.

"Draco, if I did tell you that it was me, what would you have done?"

This startled me. I looked up and thought.

'Did she just call me Draco?'

"Um, I don't know, but it's not like we would be friends when we got back to school, I mean, you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. What would people think"

She went back to her work as she said "But what if we weren't going back to school?"

"LISTEN, IT ALREADY HAPPENED! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN CHANGE THE PAST! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!" I don't know where that came from, but it came out.

"Yeah there is, but whatever. I mean, you're going to be a death eater and I'm going to run away from home."

I was shocked, and so was her face when she realized what she said.

"Please, don't tell anyone that I said that! Dad wouldn't understand, no one would! Please!"

"Why shouldn't I? It would be in your father's best interest if I told him" I said. Where was all of this coming from!

"I remember what you said"

I looked up, I hope that she didn't mean when I think she meant

"At the party"

She was

"You said that you liked me, and then when you began to confide in me when you didn't

even know me. And now I'm confiding in you."

I put the last bit of rubbish in the bag and the door magically opened. I ran out of the room, leaving her there.


	11. Facial Expressions

Chapter 11: Facial expressions

Disclaimer: We own nothing, not even our souls

Hermione's POV

I watched as he ran out of the room. I looked at my finger. I was still wearing the ring. I still hadn't taken it off.

'Whatever, I don't need to beg for him.'

I got up and walked out of the room. My feet dragged me to the portrait of the fat lady.

'I wonder what her name is' I wondered, we always knew her as the fat lady, but never bothered to find out what her real name was.

"Excuse me," I began

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, what is your name?"

She looked at me with curiosity.

"No one has ever asked me, it is Rose, and you are Hermione, but as the portraits are

saying, your real name is Emma."

"Yes, but only one other person knows that, and he won't even talk to me"

"How does he know, were you friends, or did he overhear? Because he isn't worth looking that upset over if he won't talk to you. Now is this person a Mister Malfoy?"

"How did you know" no one knew that Draco and I had been friends.

"Since we portraits just do what we were painted to do, Violet and I pass the time by gossiping, you would not believe what goes on in this school."

"Oh, what does go on in this school, I mainly spend my time with Harry and Ron and they're no much of gossipers"

"Maybe another night, I think you had better go in the common room, and be careful."

I stepped into the common room and saw people running, hiding, or standing on a table.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"SOME IDIOT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO PUT A LION IN THE GIRLS' DORMITORY!" Parvati yelled from on top of a table.

"I bet it was a Slytherin, there was a snake coiled around its neck!" Neville yelped.

"Where are they?" I could tell that they were talking about Athena and Artemis

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Dean screamed

"GO GET FILTCH!!!!" Lavender screeched!

"Where are Harry and the Weasleys?" I asked

"Quiditch practice, why, there's a LION IN OUR ROOM!" a fifth year cried out

"In the dark? Whatever, did you do anything to them?"

"No, we all ran down here!" Seamus screamed

"I'll be right back" I walked upstairs to find Artemis and Athena asleep on my pillow. I tapped them lightly and prayed that I was about to speak in parseltongue, for once.

"Did you two scare everyone?" I asked when Artemis opened one of her eyes. She lifted her head and tilted it to the side, signaling an, 'We did, but look at how innocent and cute we are' face.

"Did you two think it was funny?"

She nodded her head. Athena got up and did the 'but look at how cute we are and forget about being mad at us' face.

I heard a gasp from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Ron and Harry

behind me, and behind them was the rest of the house.

'SHIT! FUCK! CRAP! DAMN!'

"H-hey guys (gulp) how was practice? He, he" They all looked shocked.

Harry took a step forward with Ron right beside him.

"Mione, are you feeling alright?" He asked. Ron was looking at my face, petrified.

"H-h-harry! Look at her eyes!!!!" He screamed.

I turned my head away, I knew what he saw. My father's eyes. It turns out that I'm also my father's daughter.

"Mione," Harry started. I got up and ran out of the room, which wasn't easy. I ran out of the common room and down the halls. I could hear someone behind me.

"Mione, wait!" That was Harry's voice. I knew that I could talk to him about this, or part of it. I turned around, no one was with him. When he got up to me, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the closest classroom.

"Mione, what's been going on? First you change your appearance, then your identity, and now you're speaking in parseltongue!"

"Oh Harry" I cried out "If I tell you this, you have to swear that you will never reveal this to another soul, you will never even repeat it!"

"Of course, what is it" his eyes softened

"Last year, I found out that I was adopted, I found out who my father was, but to be his daughter, I would have to go against everything I believe. And Malfoy was the only person who knew about it, but he didn't know it was me, so he was nice and now that he found out, we're in a big fight and we're not talking!"

"Come on Mione, it's ok" He said. I rested my head in his shoulders and began to cry. All of this was coming so quickly and all of a sudden.

"Harry, can you please take me to Dumbledore?"

"Of course"

We walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know the password?"

"No, but aren't you a prefect? Don't they tell you these things?"

"Um, I know! This is my favorite candy and anyone with a sweet tooth would know this"

"What is it Mione?"

"Cookie dough bites" I said to the gargoyle. It began to turn and form a spiral staircase.

We walked up the staircase and into Dumbledore's office to see him eating lemon drops.

We told him what happened. He looked at my eyes and gave me a mirror. My eyes did look like my father's.

"Do not worry, you were at a potions detention tonight, were you not?" He said

"Yes"

"Well, before you left, you tripped and a couple of vials broke. The parseltongue was caused by the mixture of the two potions and Poppy gave you an antidote"

"Yes sir" Harry and I headed for the door when Dumbledore called me back

"Oh, and Miss Granger?"

I turned around

"Have you ever worn contacts?"

"No, I don't like things touching my eyes"

"Well, now you do. Your eyes are the newest fad in America" His eyes began to twinkle. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to tell everyone that my eyes were like this because of contacts, but I'm not a good liar so I asked him if there was a spell you could use so that I didn't need to put anything in my eyes or lie.

"Just tap your left temple and say 'Pupiris' if you do not want questioning though"

I thanked him and Harry and I went back to the common room. When we got there, we explained what had happened with the potion and how my eyes must have been a side affect. We went to sleep, but I was sure that not everyone believed me.


	12. Meetin' At The Library

Chapter 12: Meeting at the Library

Disclaimer: We only own this party and a can tuna

Hermione's POV

Friday began like any other day. I woke up, took a shower, did the spell Dumbledore told me and picked out an outfit. It was a warm day, so I decided to wear a black camisole with an open button up t-shirt that had the school emblem on my chest. I put on a thin black tie that I didn't tie and wore a tan skirt that flared at the bottom. I put on black boots that said PMS in the same color as my skirt. I put a patch over my right arm, grabbed a robe and my book bag and ran to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I got there, a couple of eyes followed me, and nobody except for Harry wanted to sit next to me. We walked together, with Ron at Harry's other side, to double Transfiguration. We took seats in the front row and sat down. Ron didn't want to talk to me because of the parseltongue thing and Harry didn't want Ron to think that he was taking my side on this but didn't want to focus all of his attention on Ron.

The door opened and Professor McGonagal walked in, The lesson went like it always did. I got us some points, we took a lot of notes, and we were dismissed with a reminder about the ball and announcing that more information was going to be announced at dinner.

I went to the library, because it was my free period, and sat down. I began to doodle in my sketchbook when I noticed that someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Draco and Blaise Zambini walking to me.

"What do you want?" I asked when they go to my table

"We heard that Potty isn't the only parseltongue in school, is it true?"

"Why would I care?" I said icily

"Because we hear that it's you, and that your eyes do marvelous tricks too"

Zambini just smirked. He hadn't said a word yet.

"And why would I care?" I repeated

"Well, because daddy would like to know, and I don't mean mine"

"So I'm guessing that the three stooges reject knows"

"We're not here too call anyone names..."

"No, you're here to see the freak show, but I'm sorry guys, I'm not a mirror or Pansy, so you'll just have to go to a bathroom to see it" I said as I went back to my drawing. It was of a ring, but I didn't know where it was from

"Actually, Zambini does know. He saw us when visiting with his father. Oh, and nice picture, I bet you look at the real thing all the time thinking about what you could have

had"

I looked down and realized that I had drawn the ring he gave me.

'SHIT!'

"I just draw whatever, and just because it looks like the ring, doesn't mean it is"

I began to get up, but Blaise pushed me down.

"What are you doing!"

"Your father gave us a responsibility, we are to see that we see it through" Draco said

"Let me guess, you're back to being my babysitter?"

"Right in one! Wow, you're smarter than you look" Draco mocked

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, but that would be going out of line, I'm your babysitter, what would people think?"

"Whatever, I'm going to the Great Hall to meet Dumbledore, so I suggest that you either let me go the easy way, or the hard way"

"How about the easy way" Zambini said, "we wouldn't want you to go crying to your daddy"

We walked to the Great Hall, with them three steps behind me. I walked over to Dumbledore, who wanted to see me a couple of minutes before lunch.

"Since the double dance was your idea, I'm going to let you give all of the announcements" He told me.

I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. About 15 minutes later, when everyone was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up an called for everyone's attention. The room silenced and all eyes were on him.

"I would like to first announce that there are some rumors going around the school about the events that occurred last night in the Gryffindor tower last night. These rumors are NOT true. I would secondly like to call upon Miss Granger to make an announcement about the dance tomorrow. Please give her your undivided attention"

Hermoine's P. O. V.

I got up and slowly walked up to the platform where Dumbledore was waiting for me.

When I reached him, he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Um, the back to school party will be shared with another school in America. The other school will be arriving tomorrow at 7:30 and the dance will be beginning at 8. The rumors about the entertainment is part true. PMS will be performing, but one of the members is also a DJ, so we will be playing c.d.s and stuff. Students in the third year and under, you will return to your dormitories at your regular curfew time, along with the other students, who will be spending the night. Fourth and fifth years will go back at around 10:45. And the party will end for the sixth and seventh years at 12:30. The first, second, and third year girls will sleep in the Ravenclaw and the boys will be sleeping in Hufflepuff. The fourth and fifth years will be sleeping in Slytherin and the Sixth and seventh years will be sleeping in Gryffindor. They will be leaving on Sunday morning." I looked down at the list. "Um, The attire may be whatever you wish, and by that I mean it may be muggle or witch or wizard clothes. The rest is the same old stuff, behavior, no alcohol, yadda yadda" I gave the list back to Dumbledore and walked back to my seat next to Harry.

After lunch, Harry, Ron (who Harry had spoken to about last night) and I headed for Hagrid's cabin for Care for Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. We were looking at how to heal non-magical animals, like owls, when Hagrid looked up and yelled "'ello Professor,"

We all turned around to see Professor McGonagal followed by Judy, Rocco, Lisa, Dana, Rory, and Derek!!!

I jumped up and we all ran to each other, screeching! I missed them so much even though we were only apart for two days!

"Professor Hagrid, these are the students from the other school. They were sent early to prepare for the dance. Miss Granger will be escorting them today, so she may leave the lesson with them if they wish" McGonnagal said. She turned around and walked away as the seven of us began to squeeze each others' guts out.

Draco's P.O.V.

I saw Judy and Emma's other friends hugging her. Judy looked up and gave me a cold, hard stare.

'I wonder what that was about' I thought. I stood up to say hello to them, but the bumbling oaf of a professor began to continue the lesson and they had started to head towards the castle.

Judy's P.O.V.

I looked up and saw Drake looking at us. He looked like he was about to come over. I started to pull everyone to the castle.

"C'mon! Mine, you have to show us the school." I whined.

"Yea, this place looks amazing Crabby" Rocco said. He was so crushing on Hermione, and it sickened me. Who wants their older brother to date their best friend?

We walked all over the school, ending in the dining hall, which was called the 'Great Hall'.

"You guys wanna practice or hang?"

"HANG" we all said at the same time. We are so corny that we laughed at the question. A loud bell was heard, and it took all of us, except Hermione, by surprise.

"Shit" Hermione said

"What's the matter?" Derek asked.

"There are no more classes in session anymore, so now Drake and his friend Blaise are going to come looking for me. My father is so overprotective. He asked those two to keep a watch over me. It's like, hello, I'm only 16." She told us.

"Ugh! If our dad did that to us, I would have to be sent to Azkaban for what I would do." Dana said.

We walked to the library, I don't know why, but we just did. When we got there,

Hermione looked in through the door.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was telling my friends about Draco and Blaise, when I thought of something really fun to do with it. I led them to the library. When we got there, I looked through the door. Draco and Blaise were in it, probably waiting for me. Good.


	13. Having Fun

Chapter 13: Having Fun

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot...we don't even own any more "witty" disclaimers...WAAAAAAAA...

Draco's P.O.V.

Blaise and I had rushed into the castle to find Emma, when we finished looking everywhere we could think of, we headed for the library, knowing that she was going to come back before dinner. I looked up and saw Judy and Dana, or Rory, coming over to us. I never could tell the two apart, they're identical twins (A/N the real Rory and Dana aren't, but we want them to be).

Judy's top buttons were undone. Blaise was checking the twin out, drooling all over the floor.

"Hey Drake" Judy said in a seducing voice.

"H-hey Judy" I stuttered. I knew that she was hot, but never knew this hot. She was leaning over me, showing off a lot of cleavage.

"You remember Rory, right?" She lowered her eyelids and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Y-yea"

Dana then walked in, and seeing Blaise, walked over to him and started to flirt. Rory then started to join them.

"And who's your little friend?"

"Wh-who?"

Judy giggled and walked over and sat in front of me on the table, crossing her legs. She leaned in and said "I've missed you so much". She leaned in towards me. I leant back on the chair, liking my view. Unfortunately, I leant back too much. The chair fell backwards and I fell on the floor. The girls got up, giggled, and everyone began to stare. Blaise looked over at me and the two of us looked around at everyone else. I looked back at where the girls were, but they were gone.

"DAMN!" I said aloud

"What?" Blaise asked while helping me up.

"Emma, she must be here. I know it!"

"Dude, you're so paranoid"

"No, she's here, she planned that whole thing"

"Whatever"

I stood up and Blaise and I left the library. When we left the library, Blaise looked down and said "What's that?"

I looked at what he was pointing at. Emma was here.

Hermione's P.O.V.

We looked into the library and saw Judy, Rory, and Dana. Derek was holding Rocco, just in case. I took off my DavidGolioth 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them' watch to see what time it was because it's annoying as hell to look at it because I accidentally put it on upside down this morning and I also wanted to know how much time we had until dinner. We saw Draco fall on his ass. It was hard not to crack up, but he would have heard me. Judy, Rory and Dana came out of the library and surprised me. I dropped my watch and forgot to pick it up because we ran away so we could laugh before our ribs broke.

We ran around the corner and I remembered my watch. I made my way back to where I dropped it when I heard Draco's voice

"I knew it, she was here"

I looked around the corner and saw him holding my watch.


	14. Dinner Conversation

Chapter 14: Dinner Conversation

We own nothing but each other and an obsession with peter pan, well, MLE does ;-)

The seven friends made their way to the Great Hall and took seats at the Griffindor table. They hung out until people started to come in. Unfortunately, that wasn't for long. Word got around that PMS was in the castle and they were soon found. All of the other houses were upset because we were sitting at my house's table instead of theirs'.

During dinner, they sat at the end of the table so it would be harder to be disturbed. Hermione/Emma introduced Harry, Ron and Ginny to Judy, Rory, Lisa, Dana, Derek, and Rocco. The ten of them were talking nonstop until Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Students, I would like to take this opportunity to bring your attention to the Gryffindor table. (Everyone turned to where PMS was sitting) Would you please stand up?" Rory, Lisa, Dana, Derek, and Rocco stood up. "These are some of the students from the school on America. They will be spending an extra night here and I would like you to make them feel welcome. I would also like someone to stand up with them for the next part of my announcement" Hermione stood up with her friends "I would like you all to meet the people who will be providing your entertainment for the dance. Please give a warm welcome to 'PMS'." The hall burst into applause and cheer, except for the Slytherin table. "Now you may go back to your meals."

"So you really are E.R."

"Wow, can I have a picture?"

"Cool"

"Will you sign my book?"

This went on until Harry and Ron told everyone to go away.

"Oh, my god! Crabby, guess what we forgot to tell you!!!" Judy suddenly said.

"Good or bad?"

"We'll let you know as soon as you tell us" Rocco joked

"Haha, not" Judy told her older brother

"What is it?"

"Ok, get this. Guess who got transferred to our school!"

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. JAKE!"

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner! If you're kidding, I swear, you're dead! What am I gonna wear to the dance?" Hermione began to ramble

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Rory reassured her

"Wait, do you mean the new guy Jake, whose in my grade?" Rocco asked

"Yea, so?" Judy said.

"He's a trouble maker. Stay away from him"

"Why should she? School only started three days ago"

"I know, but you can learn a lot about a person in three days"

"Yea, and from reading their permanent record" Lisa said

"Look Rocco, I can take care of myself..." Hermione began

"Except at the beach" A voice from behind her said.

They all turned to face Draco and Blaise.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said

Ignoring Ron, Draco turned to face the seven friends.

"Derek, Rocco, Lisa, long time no see"

"Hey Drake-man. Um, listen, we heard something that I didn't wanna hear" Rocco began, all of the friends could tell that he was about to kill Draco for getting Hermione detention.

"If you are talking about yesterday, it was a complete accident and it is none of your business. And I came all this way to say hello" Draco said.

"Geez man, what's gotten into you?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean? He was always this much of a moronic backstabbing bastard with no regard for anyone but himself" Hermione said in a bored voice.

Draco looked at her. Judy could tell that he was hurt by that, but was too proud to show it.

"Haha. I'm sure your parents are proud to know that this is how their daughter talks to me."

Hermione's P.O.V.

I knew what he was saying. The bastard was going to tell my dad that I ditched him, set my friends on him, and got detention.

'SHIT!'

"Yea, but they would be even more proud to know that I'm able to take care of myself, I mean, it's not like anyone is looking after me."

"Yea, but they would be so excited to know about what happened last night, in your dormitory"

"Yea, but at least they would know that I didn't deserve the detention that I got"

"Yea, but I don't think that they would be proud about why you did get it"

"Yea, well at least they don't know why I needed that reason"

"Yea, and I'm sure that they would love to hear about how you got it"

I didn't have anything else to say. He won. DAMN! He could tell that I had nothing to say, and took my silence as an excuse to finish me off.

Draco's P.O.V.

I could tell that she had nothing left.

"And how was that, again?" That was going to finish the lying bitch! But then she looked up at me with a smirk.

"The same reason for my behavior at the platform"

SHIT!

"Yea, but that wouldn't have happened if you if you were a good girl and listened to your parents" It was all I could think of. I had nothing left.

"Oh yea, mhm, like that means anything. I believe that I have just won this round. We could go for another one if you're up to it?" she challenged me. I could tell that no one understood what was going on.

"Like I want to waste anymore time talking to a mudblood like you"

I turned to walk away. In mid turn, she said

"Y'know, my parents wouldn't like it if they found out that that's what you call me"

I held my head high, even though I was defeated, threatened, and humiliated. I walked away, Blaise only a few steps behind me.

Harry's P.O.V.

I looked at the quarreling 16 year olds. This was more confusing than Hermione's homework. They were acting like they knew more about each other than I did. Malfoy also acted like he knew Hermione's friends and they acted like they knew him. Before I could say anything, Hermione got up and she and her friends headed out of the hall. The room was silent as she led her friends to the common room.

As soon as they left the room, everyone started to talk about what had just happened.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked me

"I dunno. Let's go ask 'Mione" I suggested.

We got up and left the gossiping room.

Draco's P.O.V.

I ran all the way to the owlery to send a letter to father. I had a feeling that Emma was going to be doing the same soon. I had never been in the owlery, but I knew that if I waited for my eagle to came back from hunting, Emma's letter might have beaten mine.I took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

Dear Father,

I am sorry that I did not write to you about mine and the mistress's first day at school. It went rather poorly. She brought her snake to potions and got into detention when she was caught. As soon as I found this out, I got myself detention so that I could watch her. When she was in detention, one of the Gryffindor girls found her lioness cub and her snake on her bed and sent a panic throughout the house. When she came back, she went into her room to see if her pets were safe and I heard that she spoke in parseltongue and her eyes began to look like her father's. Professor Dumbledore told everyone that it happened because of an accident in the potions lab and, I am assuming, gave her a spell to make sure that the eye thing does not happen again. As you read before, she is a Gryffindor and it turns out that the mistress is none other that the supposed Hermione Granger. Do not worry, though, I have kept up appearances while looking after her along with Zambini. On another topic, she and her band from the summer will be playing for our school dance, which will be shared with a school from America. Her friends came from the school early so that they could prepare, but I have a feeling that Dumbledore knows about her true identity (A/N WOW that was soooooooooo corny!!!). I shall write to you soon.

Sincerely,

Draco

P.S. she has been wearing a patch on her left arm.

I looked at my letter and read it over. Blaise looked over my shoulder to read what I wrote.

"What do you think? I didn't put anything major except the patch and I wrote it so if she does rat on me, I'll have my excuse and reasons" I asked Blaise.

"I think that if someone does get the letter, which won't happen, they would get suspicious." He told me.

"Maybe we should ask your dad about this, I mean, she has been acting differently since last year and I told you what she told me, which you're not allowed to tell anyone" I heard Potter's voice come from behind the door. I quickly tied my letter on the first owl I found and watched the owl fly off.

"I told you a million times, you can trust me" I heard Wealsey's voice. I turned and saw the doorknob turn and then saw the door open. In walked Potter and Weasley. They looked at us and we looked back.

"What are you doing here?" I said in my coldest voice

"Um, I don't know what we're doing in the owlery?" Weasley said in a sarcastic tone

"Whatever" I said. Blaise and I walked out of the owlery and closed the door, but we didn't leave the tower. I put my ear to the door and listened

"I hate that bastard" Weasley's voice said

"Just forget about him", Potter said, But anyway, I told you what you what I found out, so maybe we can find out some more from your dad"

"But what if he gets caught?"

"Yeah, you're right. He could get in trouble"

"I say that we ask her"

"But she didn't tell me last night and you could tell by the looks on her friends' faces that they don't know. And they spent the whole summer with her."

"Malfoy knows something and you saw what it's gotten her so far, maybe if we just ask her together than she'd feel more conferrable telling us"

"Y'know, maybe you're right, let's go"

I jumped up and jolted down the tower and walked quickly to my dorm, Malfoys don't run.


	15. Explanation

Chapter 15: "Explanation"

Disclaimer: We own nothing but disease and the plot

Hermione's P.O.V.

We walked back to my dorm. When there, Rose looked down at us with a cheerful smile

"You must be the entertainers"

They nodded their heads.

"Rose, this is Judy, Rory, Dana, Lisa, Derek, and Rocco"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she greeted them

"You guys, this is Rose."

They looked up at the portrait and stuttered hello's.

"Crimson Ruby" I said

Rose opened the entrance. I thanked her and we walked into the empty common room. I started to head up the stairs, but halfway up Rocco and Derek flew down to the floor.

"Sorry" I said as I rushed to them "I forgot that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms. Let's go somewhere else"

We (the girls) helped the boys up and headed to the room of requirement.

We went into the room, but sitting inside were Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, what's up? We are so sorry we walked off, but I couldn't take any more Malfoy" I said as I plopped down on top of Harry (the room was full of chairs and couches). "Sit, it's ok" I reassured my friends.

They sat down. We just hung out talking and doing whatever until curfew.

On the way back to the common room, Harry pulled me aside and told Ron to take everyone to the portrait, but not go into the common room. They all headed back with Ron.

"Yeah?" I asked Harry, even though I knew what he was going to say.

"'Mione, something's up with you. I'm not sayin' that there's anything wrong, but something did happen" Harry was always bad at moments and interrogation

"There's nothing wrong or new that you don't know." I tried to tell him, but he obviously didn't buy it

"C'mon, who knows you better than me?" He said. His eyes were full of concern. I looked at the floor in guilt.

"Harry, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't. And I want to so much, but" I started to mumble off.

He looked down at me in concern. I could tell that he understood, but there was something else that he wanted to say

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"As much as you know me, I know more about you. What else did you wanna ask?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if it was a potion or are you really a parseltongue, 'cause it would be really cool if you were too."

WOW! I was not expecting that!

"Um, yea, I just found out this summer"

"That is so cool" he started, and then finished "and don't worry, I wont tell anyone" in a hiss.

I giggled. Now he and I could talk without anyone understanding us, but SHIT, then people would know that I am a parseltongue. Whatever.

We walked back to the tower together**_._**


	16. Preparations

Chapter 15: "Explanation"

Disclaimer: We own nothing but disease and the plot

Hermione's P.O.V.

We walked back to my dorm. When there, Rose looked down at us with a cheerful smile

"You must be the entertainers"

They nodded their heads.

"Rose, this is Judy, Rory, Dana, Lisa, Derek, and Rocco"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she greeted them

"You guys, this is Rose."

They looked up at the portrait and stuttered hello's.

"Crimson Ruby" I said

Rose opened the entrance. I thanked her and we walked into the empty common room. I started to head up the stairs, but halfway up Rocco and Derek flew down to the floor.

"Sorry" I said as I rushed to them "I forgot that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms. Let's go somewhere else"

We (the girls) helped the boys up and headed to the room of requirement.

We went into the room, but sitting inside were Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, what's up? We are so sorry we walked off, but I couldn't take any more Malfoy" I said as I plopped down on top of Harry (the room was full of chairs and couches). "Sit, it's ok" I reassured my friends.

They sat down. We just hung out talking and doing whatever until curfew.

On the way back to the common room, Harry pulled me aside and told Ron to take everyone to the portrait, but not go into the common room. They all headed back with Ron.

"Yeah?" I asked Harry, even though I knew what he was going to say.

"'Mione, something's up with you. I'm not sayin' that there's anything wrong, but something did happen" Harry was always bad at moments and interrogation

"There's nothing wrong or new that you don't know." I tried to tell him, but he obviously didn't buy it

"C'mon, who knows you better than me?" He said. His eyes were full of concern. I looked at the floor in guilt.

"Harry, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't. And I want to so much, but" I started to mumble off.

He looked down at me in concern. I could tell that he understood, but there was something else that he wanted to say

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"As much as you know me, I know more about you. What else did you wanna ask?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if it was a potion or are you really a parseltongue, 'cause it would be really cool if you were too."

WOW! I was not expecting that!

"Um, yea, I just found out this summer"

"That is so cool" he started, and then finished "and don't worry, I wont tell anyone" in a hiss.

I giggled. Now he and I could talk without anyone understanding us, but SHIT, then people would know that I am a parseltongue. Whatever.

We walked back to the tower together**_._**


	17. Dancing Lightly With A Heavy Heart

Chapter 17: Dancing Lightly with a Heavy Heart

Disclaimer: don't make us do this...just let us dance!

Hermione's P.O.V.

We walked into the hall. It looked amazing. There were streamers and balloons and a million other decorations. We played for about a half hour before we took a break. Dumbledore told us to only play for 30 minutes at a time so we could also enjoy the dance. I walked around looking for Jake. I spotted him talking to Harry and Ron.

I made my way over to talk to him.

"Hey Jake" I said.

He quickly turned around and smiled.

"Hi Emma! You were great up there"

"Thanks" I was major blushing!

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked

"SURE!"

We headed onto the dance floor and danced to three songs before he wanted to take a break.

"You're a good dancer" he told me.

"Thanks, so are you" I said.

We just talked a little before I had to go back onstage.

"I'll see you later. Wait for me after the dance, you're going to be sleeping in my tower." I said as I left him. He quickly pulled me back and kissed me. I smiled and walked away.

"Oh my god, 'Mione, you were so good, and so is he" Judy said when I got back to them.

"Yea, you guys were so flirting over there" Lisa said.

"I am so wishing that I was you right now, you are so lucky" Rory said

"I know! I'm so excited! I think he likes me" I said.

"Just look out for yourself Crabs" Rocco said from behind me.

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself" Judy put in

"Let's go back onstage" I said, pulling Judy away from her brother.

At the end of the dance, I looked for Jake, but I couldn't see him. I started to head for the common room when I heard some noise coming from a closet. I took out my wand because it was my duty as a prefect to make sure that everyone got to the common rooms safely. I opened the door and saw Jake and Parvati making out, about to hit third.

Her top was off and his face and exposed body was smeared with her lip gloss.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I ran back to the common room.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Rose asked when I got to her portrait.

"It's nothing, Crimson Ruby" She slowly opened the entrance hole and I ran into my bed crying. I cried myself to sleep, not letting anyone near me.


	18. More Changes

Chapter 18: More Changes

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but heartbreak and sorrow

A/N: We are sooooooooooooo sorry Jake had 2 do that but we had plans that we didn't do w/ him...don't worry, he'll be back

Draco's P.O.V.

I was watching Emma from a distance when I saw her look into a closet and run away crying. I ran to the closet to catch one of the Patil twins and a boy from the other school.

"Patil, I'm going to have to report you for being up past curfew and being in the closet with another student from the other school" I said "And, Jake, is it? I will have to report you to your headmaster. Now both of you go to your common room, and I will know if you make any stops." I said.

They ran off. Of course I knew that I just made an empty statement, but they didn't. I walked back to the dungeons to get to sleep.

The Next Morning

Hermione's P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I heard from the other side of the room. I opened my curtains to see what was going on. There was a lot of noise

in the dorm, but I didn't leave my bed.

"What happened?" I heard Lavender ask.

I heard Parvati stutter. It must have been her who screamed. Good, she deserved to be scared. I looked out of the curtains again and saw her pointing at my bed.

"S-s-s-s-snAKE!!!!!" She screamed, still pointing at my bed

"Shut the fuck up whore, it was just Artemis" I yelled at her as I pulled open my curtain.

She stole the guy that liked me, she woke me up, the bitch wasn't going to rest until I committed suicide!

"No! Your 'animals' (she said it in a disgusted voice) are on the couch, I saw a snake right where you're sitting! But that wasn't the scary thing, oh no. The scary thing was that THE SNAKE WAS CHANGING!" everyone in the room gasped.

"Yea, it was going through puberty" I said sarcastically.

"NO! It was changing! Like from garden snake to rattle snake to KING COBRA! And other types! First the hair, next the parseltongue, then the eyes! What's next! Are you gonna turn into You-Know-Who?" Everyone looked terrified.

"Shut up! First of all, if I was an animagous, which I'm not, I think I would know.

Second, even if I was an animagus, which I repeat, I AM NOT(!), I can only be one animal, NOT SPECIE!!! OK? SO BACK OFF BITCH!!!!!!" I jumped up and ran to where the girls from the other school were sleeping. I ran to Judy, tears running down my face, and shook her, but there was nobody in the bed, instead there was a letter, which was written very quickly.

'Dear Crabby,

We all heard about what happened last night. We are so wishing that we could be with you right now, but because of it, we have to leave so Madame Lenoir (A/N shaddup) could punish Jake. I hate to admit it, but we should have listened to my bro. He is looking over my shoulder right now and grinning so much that he now looks like Arnold from "Hey Arnold", lol. Go ol ASAP!!!!! Mwazies!

JooD'

I looked up and realized that all of the beds were empty and the room was vanishing. I wanted to vanish with it, away from everything and one, but that would be the coward's way out. I stood up, wiped my eyes and walked to my bed. I put on my baggy, torn jeans and my loose, black belly-shirt. I kept my highlights gray, but I added some black and a darker gray. I didn't wear any jewelry except the ring, which I never took off. I put on a pair of sneakers and walked to Dumbledore's office.

I got to the entrance, but the staircase was already at the top. I climbed the stairs and heard a bunch of girls.

"I walked over to her bed to apologize for last night, her friend told me why she was so upset, BUT I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T KNOW, I MEAN" I heard Parvati say

"Continue with the story please" Dumbledore said in a calm voice

I leaned in to so that I would be able to hear better.

"So anyways, I went to her bed and I heard some hissing. I thought that it was her wretched snake, but then I heard it downstairs, so I opened her curtain and saw SNAKES! But not a bunch of them, no! One changing into another, and another, and another! I stood there petrified until I came to my senses and ran to the other side of the room, screaming." Parvati finished

"And that's when we woke up" Lavender said

"It must be a side affect of the potion, I knew she wasn't completely healed. Now if you will excuse me, I have another student waiting for me," Dumbledore said. I knew that he knew that I was there. "You may come in, and you girls are dismissed, and I would appreciate it if this was not mentioned to anyone." Dumbledore said. The girls walked out as I walked in. I kept my head down so they would not recognize me. The door closed behind them. I looked up. Dumbledore looked worried.

"I am sorry about last night, but that is no excuse for what just happened" his voice was worried.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I DID NOT CHANGE INTO A BUNCH OF SNAKES, LET ALONE A SNAKE!" I screamed! How could he accuse me of doing such a thing!?

"I know it was not on purpose, but-"

"But what! I am now feared by my entire house! Not to mention that they're starting to suspect who I am!" I yelled!

"Please calm down."

"HOW CAN I? WHAT, AM I JUST SUP..."

"Silencio!" I tried to speak, but no sound came out of my mouth. I mouthed a ton of curses at him, but he just stared at me/into space.

"You are so much like your parents. Fiery tempers, rebels, unique..."

I knocked a pile of papers on the floor.

"I am sorry, I drifted into the past. Where was I? Ah yes. You shall have to stay in the infirmary for today, to keep up the appearance that you are still suffering from the 'potion'. I do not know how you became the snakes that you became, but you did and you did not control it."

I looked at him with a 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT' look.

"Yes, Miss Riddle, you did. And the worst part of it is that the Minister of Magic will be coming to the school for a meeting with me. I do not know what about, but I have a feeling that it is about extra protection in the school, after all, we all now know that your father is back and Fudge will do anything to be sure that everyone is watched over."

His eyes were full of concern.

"I shall escort you to the infirmary and have Professor Snape come to see if there is a potion that you may take to help to control your changes."

We walked out of the office and to the infirmary in silence.

Dumbledore's POV

I walked the girl to the infirmary. She was silent all the way there. I was worried that her father might be able to tap into her and find out who she is. What would happen if he knew that his Emma was in Hogwarts. He would be astounded to even know what had become of her.

We got to the infirmary. I told her to sit on the bed at the far corner of the room and to pull the curtains shut.

She did as told and walked away from me in silence. I turned and walked to Poppy's office.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" She said, uptight as usual.

"My dear Poppy, I am distraught to tell you that we must keep Miss Riddle here until further notice"

"May I ask why?"

"Yes you may" I paused, waiting for her to get my joke.

"Yes?" she urged. Poppy never had much of a sense of humor.

"She takes after her father in some ways, this morning Miss Parvati Patil found her changing into snakes"

Poppy gasped.

"Yes my dear, and we must keep her here until Severus finds a way to help her until she is able to control it. We must also keep her hidden from the Minister while he is visiting"

Poppy nodded her head and walked to where I sent Miss Riddle

I turned and headed out of the infirmary. On my way out, the minister walked in.

"Ah, Dumbledore. I was looking for you. Minerva said that you would be here," he said

"My dear Fudge, on time as usual" I said as I checked my pocket-watch. "Shall we go to my office?"

"Yes, lead the way"

We walked to my office, before I had left, I told Poppy to tell Severus what we needed.

When we got to my office, I whispered the password.

"Dumbledore, as you know, You-Know-Who is once again at large and is stronger than ever. We must take a course of action! (he slammed his fist onto my desk) The first place he will send spies is in this very school" Fudge began

"And how will he do this, might I ask?"

"The children of the Death-Eaters will report to their parents what they find out and what they know, and what's going on and etcetera! Also, this will be the first place, aside from the ministry, that he will try to destroy. (another pound on my desk) We must do what we can to protect the youth so they know how to fight him when they must! I have come here to inform you that we at the ministry will be placing creatures on the grounds to protect the school. We should also have students checked out, you know, like their backgrounds, so we know who to keep a close eye on. I would also like to observe the classes and students throughout the week so that I may get a sense for what else we shall be needing" He said.

This man always annoyed me so much that I want to strangle him until his head popped off, not fall of though, because that hurts so much less (ï...that is such a beautiful thought...lol...we're such angels).

"That is fine with me, but I must inform you that we, the staff, have everything covered, but we would be honored to have you stay as our guest" what a moron, if you suck up to him even in the tiniest bit, his head swells up bigger than a hot air balloon and he'll do whatever you want and become the world's biggest pushover. I still cannot believe that a man as gullible as this is our minister.

We walked out of the office.

"Well, Dumbledore, I shall walk about the students to begin my observations" The nitwit said in his "this is important business that only I am able to do" pompous voice. He and Percy Weasley sometimes acted like they shared a brain.

We walked down the hallway together and then went our separate ways. I made my way to the infirmary as fast as I could and he went to observe the student body. I prayed that he would not find out about the recent occurrences.


	19. Gossip

Chapter 19: Gossip

Disclaimer: Men are nothing but scum and we own nothing but my hatred for the male species (MLE)

Fudge's POV

I made my way to the library to observe the students. When I arrived there, I noticed that there was a large group of students at one table gossiping and looking worried. I made my way over, making it look like I was looking for a book

"Oh my god!" I heard a girl say

"Are you serious?" a boy said

"C'mon! That's impossible" another girl said

"I'm serious, I saw it with my own eyes!" A girl's voice came from the center

"But Dumbledore said that..."

"Who cares what he said! It happened, its scary, and its weird" Another voice from the center said

"But look at her, I mean, we've known her for"

"WHO CARES!"

"Yea, something weird has been going on with her for a while"

"Yea, but she just could have been trying to play with your mind, after all, remember what happened after the dance?"

"So! I say we interrogate her! Do stuff until she talks"

"I say we just take action"

"And do what?"

"Wreck her room. Go through her stuff, like her diary. You know, stuff like that"

"I say we talk to her friends" a girl said in a seductive voice. (A/N notice what we're doing to Fudge...)

"We should just tell the minister"

I walked over to the group

"Tell me what?" I asked

The jumped and turned to face me. A couple of them ran away, some just stammered. I looked at the two girls in the center of the group.

"Um, we were gonna tell you that..." one of the girls started.

Then a loud bell was heard throughout the school.

"Sorry minister, it's lunchtime" The other girl said. Everyone ran off, leaving me suspicious.


	20. Plans

Chapter 20: Plans

Disclaimer: We only own a David and Golioth collection and paint

Voldemort's POV

I sat in my chair behind my desk. It was like a throne, because one must show that he is above everyone else, like a king. I was thinking about Emma, and her future as the princess of evil (a/n...MWAHAHAHAHAHA...from x JooD x...I wonder how he's gonna react when he finds out about her plans and who her bffl's are from: MLE) when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" I said

Lucius Malfoy stepped in with his head bowed. In his hand were two pieces of parchment.

"My lord, I bring you two letters from my son. He has some upsetting news for you." He said seriously as he handed me the letters.

The first one read:

Dear Father,

I am sorry that I did not write to you about mine and the mistress's first day at school. It went rather poorly. She brought her snake to potions and got into detention when she was caught. As soon as I found this out, I got myself detention so that I could watch her. When she was in detention, one of the Gryffindor girls found her lioness cub and her snake on her bed and sent a panic throughout the house. When she came back, she went into her room to see if her pets were safe and I heard that she spoke in parseltongue and her eyes began to look like her father's. Professor Dumbledore told everyone that it happened because of an accident in the potions lab and, I am assuming, gave her a spell to make sure that the eye thing does not happen again. As you read before, she is a Gryffindor and it turns out that the mistress is none other that the supposed Hermione Granger. Do not worry, though, I have kept up appearances while looking after her along with Zambini. On another topic, she and her band from the summer will be playing for our school dance, which will be shared with a school from America. Her friends came from the school early so that they could prepare, but I have a feeling that Dumbledore knows about her true identity (A/N WOW that was soooooooooo corny!!!). I shall write to you soon.

Sincerely,

Draco

P.S. she has been wearing a patch on her left arm.

I was upset that she brought the snake to class and got caught, but was pleased that the young Malfoy got himself in trouble so that he may look over her. The rest of the news was upsetting. I did not want it to get around that she was not adopted or that she was a parseltongue. I turned to look at the second letter.

It said:

Dear Father,

Blaise Zambini and I followed your orders and followed the mistress around, but did it discretely. The dance did not go as planned, though. She was supposed to play with her friends and only come off stage for short breaks. During her breaks she danced with an older boy from the other school, which we shared the dance with. She and the boy met during the summer and she liked him. After the dance she caught him and one of her house members in a broom closet. I took points off the girl, sent the to the Gryffindor tower (but threatening that I would know if they made any stops), and told the headmaster from the other school. I shall inform you of what happens tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Draco

I re-read the letter. My daughter's heart was broken? The boy and girl will pay. I sent Lucius away. An almond colored owl flew to my window. It had a letter in its beak. I made my way to the window and opened it. The owl flew into the room, dropped the letter neatly on my desk and flew off into the sky.

I opened the letter. It said:

Dearest Father,

I am pleased to inform you that school has been lovely so far. My classes have been going well. For the "Back to School" dance my friends that I hung out with over the summer came with their school and we played (if you don't know, it means that we were the entertainment). I shall be writing frequently about how things are going so you do not get worried. On a more serious note, I would appreciate it if you would tell Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy to leave me alone!!! They are taking away all of my privacy and butting into my business!!!!! They are nuisances, infuriating, little (and I really mean little...;-) ;-)) prats who should be forbidden to become death eaters and instead should be used as target practice!!!!!!!

Peace Pops (literally)

P.S. You should really consider going on one of those T.V. shows. Like "Who Wants to Marry my Dad"...I'll sign you up if you want...Tata!!

P.P.S. if you are to contact me, please DO NOT DO IT THROUGH DRACO OR BLAISE!!!!!!!!!

P.P.P.S. I'm bothering you

P.P.P.P.S. I'm bothering you

P.P.P.P.P.S. I know I am

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Don't deny it

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. OK, I'll stop now

ïLATERZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ï

KIZZ KIZZ

PMS ROX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I read and re-read the letter. The letter began respectful and serious, but ended as though she was writing to one of her teenaged friends! I looked out the window and thought about she has the inner strength, energy, and etc. to take over after me, but is too reckless and too much of a free spirit. She will have to be taught discipline and respect.

"Emma, why do you feel like you must lie? You are the bright in my world of darkness"

Hermione's POV

I sat in the bed, looking out the window watching Aphrodite fly away. I knew that Malfoy was gonna write to his father and I didn't want him to think that anything was wrong. I turned away and saw Harry and Ron coming toward me. I didn't want them to be here. Harry probably told Ron about me being adopted and how the potion thing is a fake.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said. He looked down at me with a big reassuring smile.

"Hey Ron, hi Harry" I responded. I looked down at my hands and started to play with my thumbs.

Harry sat next to me and Ron sat next to my feet. Harry put his hand on mine and gave it a tight squeeze. I looked up into his eyes, and then into Ron's. They both looked back at me. We just sat like that for what felt like forever (but was really 15 minutes) when Ron stood up.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I must visit the loo." He looked down AT ME AND SAID WITH a mock smile and voice "You'd think that I would know by now to not add chili peppers to my chili, I always end up drinking a million glasses of pumpkin juice"

"Duh, it's only happened like a million times" Harry said, also in a joking tone "And just say John, the loo sounds so formal"

"Mhm" Ron said, rolling his eyes and walking away. Three steps into his walk, he began to jog. By the time he was running, Harry and I were in tears.

"So how have you been Mione? I mean, I heard what happened with that Jake fellow" He looked deep into my eyes. "And about what Parvati claims to have seen. Ron and I both are confident in you to take care of yourself, but we're concerned about you. You have been changing a lot and you seem more distant."

I looked down. Even though I wasn't I felt like I was lying to my best friend.

"Harry, I've always been able to confide in you before, but this time, it's so..." I trailed off.

"What 'Mione? You know that you can always tell me" He said

"It's just that it's so...complicated. I-I want to tell you, but I just don't want you to know,

I'm afraid it will ruin everything that we have, and I'm also not ready to tell anyone."

"It's o.k. Mine, you can tell me anytime you feel ready." I loved Harry, he's just someone I can talk to or not, just like Draco, but Harry was more like a brother, and Draco has a shorter temper and is more protective, of himself and others.

"Y'know Harry, this is just like this summer, I had this friend who I could just talk to, he reminded me of you, (I started to tear, just thinking of Draco) but he was different. (I began to cry) and now he's mad at me. (I looked at my ring) He won't even talk to me. (A/N ROSCO!!!!!!!!!!!!)" I leaned into Harry and cried. I missed Draco so much.

Harry began to rock me back and forth, with his arms around me. I looked up, into his deep, caring, compassionate understanding (etc.) eyes. He looked down into mine.

I looked up at him. I was filled with so many emotions that I couldn't bear. I looked deeper into his eyes. I saw Draco. I lost control, I had to let out my feelings. I leaned in and kissed Harry.

WAIT!!!! I JUST KISSED HARRY!!!!

I pulled back and looked down. So many feelings were rushing through me. Love for Draco. Sadness that he was mad at me and what happened with Jake. Loneliness because of what Parvati was doing and what was happening with me and to me, which made me feel like I was on an island all by myself...WAIT! DID I SAY LOVE?!

"I'm sorry Harr..." I began, but he leant in and kissed me.

I pulled away and looked away (A/N we really need a thesaurus).

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to kiss you. The feelings were for another, and you remind me so much of him and I just had to let my feelings out and I lost control" I began to cry again. WHY WAS EVERYTHING HAPPENING TO ME?

Harry took me in his arms and began to rock back an forth again.

"I'm sorry 'Mione," he said. That was what I loved about Harry, he's so understanding.

He stood up, letting go of me, turned, and began to walk away.

"I'll go find Ron, he's been gone for a while. We'll come back later" He walked out of the Infirmary giving my hand a tight squeeze before walking away

Draco's POV

I walked to the infirmary to see if Emma was all right. WAIT! Did I just call her Emma?

She is nothing but the daughter of the Dark Lord to me and will never be able to be anymore. I looked back into the room and saw her lean in to kiss Potter. I looked away, but then looked back and saw Potter lean in to kiss her. I looked away. I don't know why, but it hurt. I felt a strong emotion go through me, but I didn't know what it was. I mustered up all of the courage and strength I could and stepped into the ward as Potter was walking out. He acted as though he didn't see me. I shook it off and walked over to the bed where Emma was looking out the window.

I placed her books on the nightstand next to her bed as she turned to face me.

I looked down at her, disgust filled me, but I didn't let it show.

"Your books and homework" I said. It was hard not to show my disgust and pain.

She looked up at me, I could tell that she had been crying before and I couldn't help but feel a little pang in my heart. I slowly sat down next to her and looked at her. She was so beautiful. I looked into her eyes and reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled it away and looked out the window with sorrowful eyes.

"What do you want?" she said. Her voice was hard, but cracked. She looked at me with hard, cold eyes and stared into my eyes.

"I-I" I couldn't talk. My voice cracked as I looked at her. I saw that I had hurt her so much and it killed me.

"Just go away" she said, as she lowered her eyes.

"I" I began.

"WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO INSULT ME? OR ADVISE ME? OR TRY TO GET ME COMMIT SUICIDE? WHA..." she began, but I leant in and kissed her. I couldn't help it or hold it in any longer. It was as though it was begging to come out forever. It was turning into a deep, passionate kiss when I realized that I was kissing the daughter of the Dark Lord, and the girl who lied to me all summer. I quickly pulled away and looked at her.

She looked at me with a surprised look, but it was a happy surprise, not an 'OH MY GOD YOU PERVERTED BITCH!' surprise. I cleared my throat, stood up, and walked away, out of the Infirmary as though nothing had happened.


	21. Dreams I

Chapter 21: Dreams...part I

A/N Since you don't really know what happened during the summer, we're gonna show y'all some flashbacks (the y'all is in honor of the real Lisa...aka Aweeba the Amoeba aka Green Panda Bear President #1 aka Cyclopes [nd a million other stupid nicknames that Mle made])

Disclaimer: We own nothing but duct tape bags and Mle's grosoid younger

Hermione's POV

I just sat there as he kissed me. I was about to kiss him back when he suddenly pulled away. His face was full of confusion as he looked at me. He gathered himself, stood up, and left, as though he never kissed me.

I threw myself down and buried my head in a pillow and fell asleep.

Hermione's Dream (still her POV)

I leaned into Draco as we hung out in my room. I had been grounded the day before for not wearing "appropriate attire". So here we were, not allowed to leave my room for a week with nothing to do because father had taken away my stereo, portkey, TV, EVERYTHING!

I looked up at Draco from his lap. He looked so different upside down. I laughed. He looked down at me, put his hand under my head and lifted it up.

"OK Emma, that's enough blood in your brain. I think we should save some for the rest of your body." He joked. Draco always had this way of making me happy, no matter what the situation was.

"I am sooo bored!" I said, jumping up and down on my bed. He turned around as I sat on his shoulders, grabbed me, and started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice the owl tapping at the window. I stood up, when I finally noticed it, and opened the letter tied to his leg (A/N dear JooD, TIED TO HIS LEG!!!!R U HAPPY! Sincerely MLE). It said: 'Your grounding shall end at 6:00 pm tonight at dinner where you shall be presented at the ball tonight. Your escort shall be the young Malfoy. Dress appropriately.'

I was psyched to not be grounded anymore, but I HATE balls. At least Draco would be my "date". I looked up at Draco. He saw how pissed off I was because I had told him before that I hate formal occasions.

"Well at least you'll have the most attractive date tonight" he said with a straight face, even though he wanted to laugh.

"Really? I thought that the letter said that I was going to be going with you" I said as I pretended to re-read the letter

"Ha ha, very funny" he said in a mock voice.

"At least I'm not grounded anymore" I said

"Yea, but who said that you weren't gonna be followed everywhere you go anymore" he said as he widened his eyes. I got up and walked away from him but he followed me whenever I moved, not blinking and keeping his eyes wide open. "I shall never take my eyes off of you" he said in a mock serious tone. I tripped over my guitar (I was walking backwards) and fell on my ass. We started laughing so hard that I got the hiccups, which made Draco laugh even harder.

At the Ball

I made my way down the flight of stairs with Draco at my side. Father had just announced me and I now had to show myself to those who have wanted me dead for so long. I decided to wear a deep red tube dress. It was a simple, elegant dress that flowed from my hips to about an inch past my strappy, high-heeled shoes and trailed a little bit behind me. It had golden stitching. My hair was put in an elegant do that I couldn't begin to describe, but it was shimmery (baby gasp) and stayed in place all night without frizzing or anything. Draco and I made our way to the head table where dad was sitting.

We bowed/curtsied at him. He said a few words as we made our way around the table to get to our seats, mine at his right side. He said a few words and everyone sat down and began to eat. Music began to play and I knew what was coming next. Everyone began to dance, and it wasn't just dancing, IT WAS BALLROOM DANCING!!! They were waltzing and tangoing and other boring dances. I felt a small nudge on my arm. I looked up and saw father looking down at me as though he was saying 'go, dance'. I reluctantly grabbed Draco and we walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. It was obvious that Draco had done this before, because he knew what to do, but it was even more obvious that he wasn't good at it.

"This is so annoying" I whispered to him

"I know! I hate these things" He whispered back

"My dad is so dead" I whispered

"Yea, but then you would either be in charge, or there would be a power struggle beginning with your death, and we don't really want that to happen" he joked (obviously in a whisper)

We kept talking until the end of the ball. It was so much fun when it was just the two of us, but it was even more fun when we snuck it around other people.

After the ball, we went up to my room, joking all the way there. When we got there I went into the bathroom and changed into my red flannel boxer shorts (which I rolled up) and my white wife-beater that had a picture of me, Harry and Ron. It was my favorite shirt, but then I remembered where I was and who was with me. I would die if Draco found out that I was Hermione Granger. Plus, dad would probably make me kill them. I changed into a black wife-beater that said 'PMS' sprayed on in red letters. I put on my fluffy red slippers and went into my room. Draco was wearing silk green (my all time FAVE color) pajama pants and a white wife-beater.

"Put this on" I said as I threw him my oversized gray sweatshirt. I still had to get around to cutting it, but it fit Draco.

"What for?" He asked

"Remember when we were supposed to go to the beach and you were wearing a wife-beater?" I said as I grabbed a DVD

"Oh yeah," he smiled as he chuckled "He said 'put on something other than an under-shirt! What do you think you are, Duce Bigalo, Male Jigalo? (he said, perfectly imitation my father. I started to crack up)' Y'know, I don't even know how he knows about that movie" he said, looking at me

"He caught us watching it and questioned me about it after you left. He is so overprotective"

We started to watch "Dracula, Dead and Loving It", which is one of my all time faves.

By the time Renfeild (A/N I'm not sure how to spell it) ws eating the bugs we were out of pixi stix, laffy taffys and were almost done with the M'n'Ms, popcorn, and everything except the Nutrigrain Bars my dad sent up.

"Pass me a chocolate Flipz?" I asked Draco.

"Here ya go. Pass me a twix bar?" I passed it to him.

When Draco was over, I could just be myself. With Harry and Ron, we were either in school or close to having to go so I was always in study mode, but I tried to just goof off with them as much as possible. With my American friends, it was like with Draco, but it wasn't a one on one thing and we sometimes just practiced (but still goofing off). I wished I could tell Draco who I used to be, but he probably wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and that would just kill me.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him

"Um, Dare" He said with a 'devious' face. I laughed at his attempt

"OK, I dare you to try one of those 'sour apple twizzlers' with a 'blueberry nutrigrain bar' dipped in the cheese fondue" I said. I knew he hated the sour apple twizzlers.

"You suck" he said as he made the combination. He took a deep breath, pinched his nose, and ate the whole thing in one bite. I was going to throw up, and by the looks of it, so was he. He took slow and 'painful' chews and swallowed it with a scrunched up face.

"You are so dead" He said "Truth or dare"

I knew that if I said dare, it would be a million times worse than what I just made him do.

I gulped and said "Truth"

"Baby" I grimaced at him "OK, um, what was the whole thing with Krum about?"

'SHIT!' I did not want to tell him, because anything might have given me away.

"We met a few years ago and he was my boyfriend since and then when he went on the tour thing he promised me he would owl me daily, if possible, and as soon as he got back we were supposed to do something, or he was AT LEAST SUPPOSED TO OWL ME, BUT THE" I began, my temper was getting very short remembering what happened, but Draco interrupted me

"Shhhh, you want your father to hear you?"

"Oh yea, sorry. Where was I? Oh yea! The jackass bastard bitchy mother-fucker" I started, but then I heard footsteps.

The door opened and my dad walked in.

Draco immediately stood up and bowed. I stood up, but not as fast, and bowed (I hate curtsying).

He looked down at us.

"Young Malfoy, my daughter's curfew has been shortened for tonight. You my go home now"

Draco did a low bow to my father and then turned to me. HE bowed to me and did a small smile so dad wouldn't see it. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Dad closed the door and walked into the room.

"Emma, I have notice that you have been spending much time with the young Malfoy, but I must remind you, you are above him, and until he becomes a Death-Eater he is just the son of my right hand man. When he joins us, then he shall be higher on the ladder and it will be more proper"

"Father, may I please say something?"

"You may"

"OK, maybe a couple of things. First of all, you are so overprotective, I would like to be trusted a little more"

He was about to interrupt, but I began to talk again.

"Second of all, why are you so formal? I mean, I'm you daughter, you're supposed to be like 'shoot', not 'you may'. And I you're supposed to be more lenient, you're acting as though you have hardly any feeling, and it hurts me."

I could see that I was hurting him, and that added to my pain, but I kept going on.

"Thirdly, I don't wan to say this, but you and I believe in the same thing, but on different levels. You want the world to be 'pure', and so do I, but you talk about blood, when I'm sorry about this, but you're trying to kill those like you. What I want is for the world to be pure without killing. I mean like, no violence, no killing and slaughter, and etcetera. I hate how you kill people because their family isn't completely full of magical people. I hate how in class we use dragon skin and etcetera. I hate how people eat other living beings because they have meat on them. I hate..." I was about to go on and then soon rant, but father interrupted me.

"I understand what you are saying about how we believe in the same things on different levels, but I an doing what is best, if we all were the same. Muggles run around the earth like they own the place, forcing us to hide ourselves. They are small-minded beings who are nothing but a large waste of air and space. The world would be better if they all died"

"OK, but what about the torturing! And all the other stuff you do!" I was so angry at him, but I could not let him see my anger.

"I see that you have strong feelings about this. We shall discuss it tomorrow" He said. He stood up and began to walk out of my room. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It had to come out.

"Just because he left you doesn't give you an excuse for killing and torturing his kind!"

Finally! It came out.

He turned to face me. His eyes became cold as he stared at me with so much anger. I began to be afraid, but I didn't let it show. I felt my eyes change. This surprised him a little, but he kept staring at me.

"Don't you ever, ever, bring him up." He turned and walked out of my room.

I turned to my TV, but it was gone. So were my stereo, guitar, CD's, computer, lap top, everything in my room was gone except my school books (old textbooks and notebooks), pens and pencils, and my bed.

I lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

A/N If you can guess who the 'he' referred to before the next chapter is posted then u get a prize, actually, the first person to guess it right


	22. Dreams II

Chapter 22: Dreams part II

Disclaimer: We own nothing but passports and plane tickets to Greece

Draco's POV

I quickly made my way to the dormitories. When I got there I made sure no one was in the room. When I saw that I was alone, I lied down in my bed and fell asleep

Draco's Dream (still his POV)

I jumped into the pool, splashing everyone. We were at Emma's house in America.

"Draco you bitch!" Emma screeched, "You are so dead!" She jumped into the pool and dunked my head, jumping on my shoulders. I quickly jumped up, throwing her off my back.

"WATER FIGHT!" Derek screamed.

Everyone jumped into the pool and started to splash each other. It was boys against girls, and we boys were being shamefully beaten by the girls. Rocco ran out of the pool and did a cannon ball off the diving board, soaking the girls (Derek and I got out of the pool right on time). We stood on the side of the pool laughing at the girls. They looked up at us with angry faces.

"Who wants to play a game?" Emma said. It was obvious that all of the girls knew what she was talking about.

"C'mon! Don't tell us that we haven't beaten you enough yet" Rocco said.

"Yea! What's the game? Is it an underwater tea party?" Derek said. We began to laugh.

"No, we were thinking about a revision of Marco Polo" Judy said.

"Yeah, girls against boys" Lisa said.

"Loser buys the girls ice cream" Rory said.

"But what are we gonna get? It's not fair that when we win, you're the ones with the prize" I joked.

"Yeah, so what're the rules?" Rocco asked

"The rules are simple. You guys have to go to a different spot in the pool and each count to 25. You're not allowed to open your eyes unless you catch someone. When you catch someone, they have to go to the shallow end, guarded by one of you guys. We're not allowed to escape unless someone who wasn't captured swims through the captured players' legs. If you guys are able to catch all of us, you win, but if not, we win. Do you want to set a time limit?" Emma explained

"Sure! How about 30 seconds? We can get all of you three times each in that amount of time" I said

"Ooh, a little sure of yourself, are you dragon? How about until either one of the teams forfeits or until we get bored" Judy suggested.

"Fine, lets go guys" Rocco said.

We went to different places in the pool and closed our eyes.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11! 12! 13! 14! 15! 16! 17! 18! 19! 20! 21! 22! 23! 24! 25!"

We opened our eyes and the girls were gone. I looked at the house and saw them looking out the window, laughing. A breeze came and we began to get cold. I looked at my watch. It said 5:23.

After mocking the girls for running, we realized that they locked us out. They started to laugh at us. I looked at them and realized that Emma wasn't with them anymore.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

"HEY BOYS!" We looked up. Emma was on looking down at us from the second floor. "YOU LOOK COLD!"

"DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" Rocco yelled at her.

"GIVE US OUR FUCKING CLOTHES! IT'S MAD COLD OUT HERE!" Derek screamed at her.

"NOT IF YOU ASK LIKE THAT!" She screamed back, "AND THAT'S MY WORD!"

"HOORAY FOR YOU! NOW GIVE US OUR CLOTHES! THIS IS SO OT FUNNY!" I yelled.

"REALLY? WE THINK IT IS!"

"JUST GIVE US OUR CLOTHES" Derek began to beg. We were shivering and it was beginning to get dark.

"WHO RULES?"

"YOU DO" Derek screamed, hoping to get his clothes, or at least a towel.

"WHO RULES!"

"GIRLS RULE!" I screamed

"WHICH IS THE BETTER GENDER?" She was seriously trying my patience.

"GIRLS, I MEAN THE FEMALE GENDER!" Rocco screamed up at her.

"WHO WINS!"

"YOU DO!" I screamed.

"GOOD!" She threw our clothes out the window. She was gonna pay!

We quickly grabbed our clothes and wrapped the towels she threw us around our bodies.

Lisa opened the door and we ran in, tackling the girls and giving them tickle torture.

Emma came running down the stairs with the phone.

"Who wants pizza!" she screamed.

We immediately stopped tickling the other girls, knowing that the whole thing was Emma's idea and ran to her. She is so ticklish that if you even touch her she squeals like a gerbil. For some reason this reminded me of someone from Hogwarts, but I couldn't remember who.

"If you don't stop I wont get the pizza!" she screamed in between laughs.

An owl flew in with a letter tied to its leg. It had the Hogwarts crest on its chest.

I was confused, maybe it was for me? But how would Dumbledore know where I was? I got up to get the letter, but Judy got to the owl before I did. She took the letter and the owl flew away.

"Who is it for?" I asked

"It says that it's for the person who used to live here." She said quickly.

"Oh" I said. I wasn't suspicious, but I was curious.

Emma ordered the pizza and Derek, Rocco and I went to get ice cream.

When we got back, the pizza was there. We ordered four pies, a Caesar salad, five orders of garlic knots, rigitoni a la vodka, and fettuchini alfredo. We sat on the floor and watched 'Rocky and Bullwinkle', 'The Curse of the Jade Scorpion', 'Evil Dead', 'Chicago', 'Analyze This', 'Analyze That', Scary Movie 1, and 2, 'The Grinch', and the girls made us watch the Princess Bride and She's All That. We stayed up all night doing whatever we felt like. It was the most fun I had had ever.

The girls convinced us to play truth or dare.

"OK Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you had to go out with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Derek, 'cause he's so damn sexy"

"What about me?" Rocco said wit h a tease slap on my shoulder.

"Seriously Draco, otherwise you have to face the consequence" Emma said.

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to do something that you're gonna regret."

"But I'm serious! I love him ever so much"

"OK, then prove it. Lets see you give him a little kiss"

"You are so dead Emma" Derek and I said. I slowly moved my lips to Derek's. When they were so close that if you weren't looking closely you'd think that they were touching, I tilted my head and scrunched my face. I quickly moved my head back and spit as though we did kiss, and everyone obviously believed we did (but Emma didn't, but she just rolled her eyes).

"So, who am I gonna ask now?" I said.

"Emma!"

"Draco!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to play the rest of the game with nothing but what's under your pajamas"

"WHAT! You bitch! You know that I don't sleep with a bra on!"

"Sorry, but would you prefer to face the consequence?"

"I hate you" she said as she took off her shirt and boxers. She was wearing nothing but her crimson red panties with a lion on the front.

"Jood, truth or dare?" Emma asked.

"Truth"

"What was the most you ever did, and with who, where, and when?"

"You suck!"

"You suck it more"

Judy stuck out her tongue at Emma.

"OK, I never did anything. I made up all of my boyfriends and stories" she said with an ashamed face.

"C'mon, what about the time I caught you" Rocco said.

"Mom is so finding out about the tarantula. OK, in my first year at the Wizarding Academy of North Eastern America this fourth year and I started to fool around. We didn't go past second, but he almost did, we heard footsteps and ran in separate directions."

"What was his name?"

"Jake something, I don't remember" she said

"That is such a lie. That isn't the most you've done" Rocco said. HE was really amused.

"Bitch! Mom is also finding out about the owl shit in the cake"

"Yeah, but she'll get over it" he said nervously

"OK, themostIeverdidwithaguywassleepwithone, but nothing happened" she said quickly

"Were you wearing anything?"

"Does jewelry count"

The girls screeched. I noticed that Rocco and Derek couldn't stop staring at Emma.

After about five minutes of interrogation, we resumed the game.

"OK, Rocco, truth or dare"

"C'mon baby sister, you cannot make me do or say anything that'll embarrass me. Dare"

"I was hoping you'd say that. I dare you to steal Old Lady Hatchet's bra and run from her house back here screeching"

"Sure!"

"Naked, except for the bra, which you will wear the whole way."

"I hate you"

He got up, stripped (Judy didn't look at him when he was naked though, HE'S HER BROTHER!), and ran down three blocks. It was the funniest sight when he was coming back, screaming, wearing nothing but the old lady's bra. We were laughing so hard.

When he came back, he put on his boxers and began to model the bra.

"Derek, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I've seen you do worse than what Judy just made you do"

"OK, um, I am so no good at askin' truths. Uh, remember when you and Emma got drunk that night in July? And she got the tattoo, what else did you guys do?"

"Um, I don't really remember that well. We both got tattoos, um, mooned a statue, thinking that it was a real person, got some Rum Raisin ice cream, thinking that it had real rum in it. (we were cracking up by now and Emma was blushing) We tried to break into my house, but gave up after about 45 minutes, tried to get married in Vegas, don't ask me how we got there, a couple other things that I don't remember, and I think we, um no, never mind" He said

"C'mon, it's not like you guys, oh my god you did!" Dana said

"What?" I asked

"Did you?" Rory asked Emma

"I think we did, wait, no, we were about to, we went sing, doub, trip, and were about to but fell asleep. (A/N you guys know what we're talking about...;-) ;-) )" Emma said.

"OH MY GOD! EMMA YOU BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Judy screeched

"OK! Lisa, truth or dare?" Derek said, trying to change the conversation.

"You guys are so not done talking. We want more info later" Dana said

"Um, dare" Lisa said

"OK, I dare you to call Antony and tell him tht you're a spy for the US and work from there"

"But it's past midnight" she said

"And you think he's asleep?"

"Good point" she took the phone and called Antony.

"Whose Antony?" I asked Judy as Lisa talked on the phone

"He's some paranoid loser who thinks that the Cold War isn't over, and he's our age!"

"The Cold War?" I asked.

"It was a time when there was a lot of, y'know what, it's not important. Just ask Emma later."

Lisa hung up the phone. Everyone started to laugh.

"OK, Rory, truth or dare?"

The game went on. Lisa Dared Rory, Rory truthed Dana. Dana truthed Lisa.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to put on a show for us."

"What?"

"You know, sing and...dance" The girls started to laugh.

"Fine"

"But you have to sing Ricky Martin"

"I hate you"

"And that's why you love us" Emma said

I started to sing, but my voice is really horrible so they were laughing. I started to play along. I began to dance.

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" the girls were screaming.

I began to strip, but I stopped when I got to my boxers

"Sorry ladies, it's gonna cost you if you want any more."

"Whatever, oh sexy stud" Emma said

"Truth or Dare Emma"

"Do I have to choose? I'm so high on sugar I choose both!"

"OK" if her dad saw her right now, I would be dead in a mil (mil=millisecond)

"Shoot" she said as she dumped a pixi stix in her mouth.

"Um, if you could do anything in the world right now what would it be? And it can't be something that will get me in trouble with your dad"

"Awww, but mom, I wanna turn into a monkey and live in a tree" she whined

"Too bad, what would you do, and do it."

"I'd put on my clothes" she reached for her shirt

"Besides that. I think the guys and I like the view."

"Perverts! Um, I think it would be go on the roof and hang out there instead of in here, and maybe play up there (music)." She said. She looked out the window with longing eyes. Everyone was too busy talking and eating to notice. She looked so beautiful. I walked over to her and put a blanket over her shoulders. She looked up at me.

"I would want to be free Draco. I hate this life."

"Hey Emma! We're gonna go brush our teeth. It's 4:06 and we have a gig in ten hours."

"K, I'll be up in a min (min=minute)" Emma said.

Everyone left us down there, alone, looking at the moon.

A/N The answer was Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. (Voldemort's father)


	23. Fudge's Snooping

Chapter 23: Fudge's Snooping

Disclaimer: I am so sick of these things...so am I...why do we write them over and over?...I don't know...everyone knows that JK Rowling owns Harry, Voldemort, Hermione, Dumbledore, and the loser characters...totally

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the spacing thing...it never works for us no matter wat we try...but were gonna keep trying...if u have any tips please tell us (in the reviews)...thanx if u do...and go to hell if u don't...we're jping...MWAZALACH!

Fudge's POV

I made my way to the dining hall. It was as grand and spectacular as ever. I made my way to the table where the professors and guests sat. I sat down in the seat next to Professor Dumbledore. Before the food came out he announced that I would be staying for a while.

The Next Morning

I walked around the school, hoping to hear some more about what the girls were talking about before lunch yesterday. I made my way to the Infirmary to see if I could find

anything.

"Have you found a potion yet Severus?" I heard Dumbledore ask from inside the head nurse's office.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but I feel like I am close"

"Thank you for helping us. I do not know what I would do if anything happened to her."

'Ahh, so it is about a her' I thought

"Poppy, have there been anymore transformations or anything?"

"No headmaster"

"Good. Imagine how the minister would react if he knew about the occurrences, let alone

the adoption and who it is."

"She is one of the last people I would ever suspect" Severus said.

"Now if I am not mistaken, you have a class now?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes headmaster. As soon as it is over I shall go over a theory that I am working on."

I quickly walked away, making it look like I was just arriving there.

"Ah, Severus, have you seen the headmaster around?" I casually asked

"Yes minister, he is in Madame Pomfrey's office." He said, gesturing toward the door he just came out of.

"Thank you" I said as I made my way towards the door, not knowing what to say. Perhaps I could say that I am here to observe the Infirmary. Yes, that would work. I knocked on the door three times, my signature knock (A/N what a moron...rolling eyes). The door opened to reveal Professor McGonagal, Dumbledor, Madame Pomfrey, and an empty chair.

"Ah, my dear Fudge, what brings you to the infirmary?" Dumbledore said.

"I am just doing my observing and I was wondering if I could observe the infirmary" I said. I am so slick.

"Of course you may, minister, but there isn't much to observe in there. Just a sleeping student and a bunch of potions." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yes, but I think I shall go in, just to bring back memories and ideas."

"OK, but please be quiet"

I left the office and went to the bed that had the curtains drawn. I heard light breathing. I quietly opened the curtains a little and saw-HERMIONE GRANGER! SHE WAS THE STUDENT EVERYONE WAS TALKING ABOUT! (I knew that the student was in the Infirmary because of some more gossip I heard). I looked at her angelic face.

'What could you have done to cause so much worry?' I asked in my head.

She had a dreamy smile on her face. She must be having a good dream, but then I saw a tear fall from her eye. Her smile started to fade a little, but it stayed on her face. I heard a rustle from the covers. A baby lion's head came out. I was startled, but then remembered that she was in Gryffindor and the symbol is a lion, and lion's are part of the cat family, so it must be her pet, visiting her. I heard voices coming from the hall. I walked to the other side of the room, making it seem like I was examining it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry Potter and one of the Weasley boys walking to Hermione. Harry looked nervous and the Weasley was urging him to go. When they got to the bed, they looked through the curtains and saw that she was sleeping. One of them put something on the nightstand and the other put something in the curtains, so I could not see what it was.

"Do you think that we'll get into trouble for this?" Harry asked

"Unless Snape finds out, no. But how is he gonna?" Weasley asked.

The two left the room without looking back. I waited a couple of minutes to make sure that if they came back they would not see me. When I was about to go back to the bed to see what they gave her I notice two figures walking to her. This time I hid behind a bed to make sure that they didn't see me.

"I don't see why I had to come with you. You could have just checked up on her by yourself." I heard Draco Malfoy's voice.

'What is Draco Malfoy doing here? Especially visiting Hermione Granger?' I thought to myself.

"Do you want to get in trouble for not following orders?" I heard Blaise Zambini say.

"Whatever" Draco said. I looked around the curtains and saw themlook through the curtains.

"OK, we checked up on her, now can we go?" Draco said

He dragged Zabini out of the room. This time, I didn't wait. I quickly made my way to the bed. I looked at the box on her nightstand. I decided not to look through it, but I looked through the curtains to see what Potter and Weasley were talking about. I looked at her sleeping body and saw a letter in her hand. I also saw a wriggling figure on the bed. IT WAS A SNAKE! I jumped back. Why would a Gryffindor have a snake in her bed!?!? I put it on a list of questions that I had to ask Dumbledore. I quickly walked out of the room.

On my way out, I remembered that there was a patch on her arm. As soon as she woke up I would ask her to remove it so I could see it, unless it was an infection or something discolored.


	24. Letters and an Argument

Chapter 24: Letters and an Argument

Disclaimer: We own nothing but you...NOW CLUCK LIKE A PUPPY!

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I cant believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a though without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Evanessance

Hermione's POV

I woke up with a start.

"It was just a dream" I told myself, "a dream of something that already happened"

That night was the first time I had ever been honest with Voldemort. He is nothing but a cruel, killing, arrogant, small-minded, yadda yadda yadda man. I looked at my side as I wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek. I noticed two letters. One of them had a picture of me, Harry, and Ron. I sighed deeply as I remembered last night when I accidentally kissed Harry, and then he kissed me back. I was just caught up in the moment, also, I was thinking about Draco and I knew he was in the room. I remembered that he saw us. I just wish that none of this ever happened and I could just go back to being 'mudblood Granger' again. I began to read the letter with the picture in it. It said:

Hey 'Mione,

We hope you get better really soon. We'll be either at Hagrid's or practicing today, so when you wake up you'll know where to find us. We heard a bunch of girls talking about this morning. Not everyone hates you or is afraid of you or anything, they're just confused and are hanging on every word Parvati says. Parvati loves the attention so much that the stories are becoming more and more unbelievable, just like in the fourth year when Ron made up the stories about his 'kidnapping' by the merpeople. GET BETTER A.S.A.P.!

Love always,

Harry

P.S. I'm sorry about this morning, and the kiss. I hope nothing changes between us.

P.P.S. On out way out of the common room the Fat Lady told us to tell you something about 8 tonight in the back of the library.

I put the letter aside and looked at the other one. There was a picture of a rose on it. I picked it up and looked at it. It had fancy, old English-like handwriting on it. I opened it carefully, because it didn't know who it was from.

'Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight' it said, but it didn't say who it was from or anything.

'Should I go?' I asked myself. Surely I would probably get caught, but I want to know who wrote it. Who wanted to meet me? I was so curious that I didn't notice anyone coming in.

"I see that you have received a few letters from your friends. No doubt they want you to get better." I looked up into the face of Dumbledor.

"Um, yes" I said.

"Well you will be happy to know that Professor Snape has come up with a potion to help you with your little amimagus (A/N we don't know how to spell it so we're just guessing) problem. Until we find out what is going on we would like you to take this potion every night before you go to sleep and every morning as soon as you wake up" He said.

"So, may I go?" I asked, very eager to leave.

"Yes you may" I jumped out of the bed and put on my boots "But the minister is here, so I would appreciate it if you didn't let him know that you were here, why, or anything. Imagine what he would do" the headmaster said in a very serious voice. I nodded my head, grabbed Athena, who obviously snuck into the infirmary when I was asleep, because nobody would ever be able to sneak her in in front of Madame Pomfry.

As soon as I finished tying my boots I hid Athena behind my back and left the wing. Before I went anywhere I stopped at the dorms to drop off Athena, but as soon as I got there I remembered that I forgot my books on the table. I rushed back to the Infirmary and to the bed at which I was sleeping and grabbed the books, letters, and Artemis, who was coiled on top of one of the books.

"You came to visit me too?" I asked her. She lazily lifted her head and looked at me.

"Come on, let's go to the dorms and then outside with Athena"

I put her around my neck and walked out of the room.

When we got to Rose, I looked up at her. She was sleeping!

"Excuse me, Rose?" I said, trying to wake her up. She woke up with a start.

"OH! Hello Hermione. How has your day been so far?" She began, but then she dropped her voice and lowered her head "We can't talk here and now, I expect that Potter and Weasley told you to go to the back of the Library tonight around eight. I won't be there, but Tulip will." She raised her head and her voice "Password?"

"Crimson Ruby" she opened to the entrance and I walked into the common room. I ran to the dorms, dropped my books on my bed and walked out with Athena at my side and Artemis on my neck.

We made our way to the quidditch field without meeting anyone. When I got there I noticed a bunch of people arguing on the field. I made my way to the people to see what was going on.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Harry say

"Because she deserves it!" Parvati said

"What has she ever done to you?" Ron practically screamed

"What hasn't she done" Lavender answered in a snobby bitch voice.

What were they talking about? Wait! Did Parvati say she? Was it me they were talking about? I took another step closer so I could hear better, but making sure that they didn't notice.

"Look, all I know is that she interrupted your make-out time with the guy who she liked. SO WHAT! BIG DEAL! Get over it." Harry said. I couldn't take it anymore. I took a step forward and cleared my voice. Lavender and Parvati jumped when they turned around.

"Hi, how's it going, bitch and ruin someone's life today?" I said to the two girls.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said

"Feeling better?" Ron asked

"Hey guys yeah, thanks" I responded. Whenever I get into a fight, I always have a normal conversation with someone for some reason. "C'mon guys, I feel a little cold here. Let's go somewhere else" I said.

I turned and walked away, Harry and Ron right behind me and Athena at my side.


	25. Dreams IV

Chapter 25: Dreams part IV

"Have you ever realized that Christmas colors are red and green?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's like, it's like someone's tryin' to make a point."

"Red and green"

"Opposites"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin" I muttered. She heard me though.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that at my school there are four houses. Like teams, but the people are magically sorted by who they are, like personality. It's hard to explain, but anyways, each house has a color and an animal. My house and Gryffindor, that's another house, are rivals. Slytherin's, my house's, color is green and Gryffindor's color is red." I tried to explain.

"And yet those two colors are like representatives of a time of peace and goodwill (A/N p.s. we're both Jewish) and your houses are like branches of those symbols"

"But just because the colors are supposed to stand for peace and junk doesn't mean that it has anything to do with Slytherin and Gryffindor."

She looked at me with her 'prophet' face and said "Then why did you bring it up?"

A smile found its way to her face and we both cracked up, even though we both knew that she made a good point and was serious.

She leaned in close to me.

"Draco,"

"Yea?" I leaned back and she put her head on my chest.

"I have something to tell you" she sounded nervous

"What is it?"

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you this whole summer, and we're going back to school the day after tomorrow." She began

I sat up. She looked really nervous as she looked into my eyes. I knew what was coming next. Either she was gonna say that she was only using me or something related to that or that she really liked me. I hoped that it was the second one because I really like her too, but was always afraid to tell her, for numerous obvious reasons.

"Well, I..." she began, but a bell was heard that signaled that it was time for me to go. I hesitantly go up and looked at her.

"Tell me tomorrow. I'll be here at about seven, so we can get to your end of the summer gig and you'll have time to tell me. I also have something to tell you"

I left the room and closed the door behind me.

End of Dream

I woke up with a start. Thinking about my dream I remembered the next day. Father forbid me from going to the party. I didn't see Emma until the day at the platform. That was what she was gonna tell me. That was why she was talking about red and green.

UGH! I should have noticed before. The underpants, the talking to Potter and Weasley, everything! I could avada myself! I've been a total ass and I didn't even give her a chance to explain ANYTHING!

While I was thinking of a way to apologize and try to make up, Blaise came into the dormitory.

"Yo man, I was wondering when I would see you wake up. Man, you were in such a deep sleep I thought you were dead" he joked.

"I wish" I muttered.

"What?"

"What did I miss?"

"Oh" he said, eyeing me suspiciously "Um, you don't have your first class for another twenty-five minutes"

I looked at my clock. It said 8:35.

"SHIT!" I said. I grabbed a uniform from my drawers and threw them on. I didn't have time to take a shower. I brushed my teeth and gelled my hair. By the time I was finished, it was 8:46.

"Before we go to class, we have to check up on the Dark Lord's daughter" Zambini said.

He grabbed my arm as I grabbed my books. We ran to the Infirmary.

"I don't see why I had to come with you. You could have just checked up on her by

yourself." I said. I didn't want to see her. I knew that She would never want to kiss Potter and only wanted to tell me the truth.

"Do you want to get in trouble for not following orders?" Zabini said.

"Whatever" I said. We looked through the curtains. I saw her sleeping. She looked so angelic. I didn't know how I could ever have been mad at her.

"OK, we checked up on her, now can we go?" I said. We ran to Charms with the Ravenclaws. We got there right on time.

Throughout the double period, though, the only thing that I could think about was Emma.


	26. Explanations

Chapter 25: Explanations

Nobody's POV

The three friends walked around the castle and made their way to the Room of Requirement. When they got there, the room turned into the same room that had been there when Hermione's friends from New York were at Hogwarts.

"So, Hermione, there's something we have to talk to you about." Harry started

"What is it?" she answered, even though she knew what was coming.

"Well, we wanted to ask you about your summer." Ron said. This surprised Hermione.

She had been expecting Ron to have mentioned that Harry told him what she told Harry.

"Oh, well, I bet you already know this, but I found out that I was adopted (A/N WOW ! the adopted thing is soooooo overdone!) and I spent my summer with my father." She said.

"C'mon, 'Mione, we know that's not the whole story." Her four-eyed friend said. He put his arm reassuringly around her and pulled her into him.

"OK, well, you see, Lucius Malfoy works for my father, and my father is very overprotective so he wouldn't let me go anywhere without Malfoy. After a while we became friends, and that was who I was talking about in the infirmary, Harry" she looked up at her friend. He was trying to look understanding, but his eyes were cold and hurt. He was looking off into the distance. She turned to face Ron. It was obvious that he wanted to burst, but he was an understanding person (sometimes) and one of her best friends. Hermione looked down and continued with her story. "My father was really strict to everyone, but was always understanding and caring when it came to me (Except for that one time when I mentioned his father' she thought). I don't know who my mother is, but my father did mention something about Rald on the night when I met him. He tried to cover it up, but did a horrible job" she joked "He said that my name is Emma Ruby Rald Riddle. That's why I was so distant over the vaca (vaca=vacation). Throughout the summer, Malfoy and I grew closer, he was like my best friend this summer. We did everything together, even when I was grounded, or when I didn't have to be with him. But that didn't start until the night of the open house, party thing. I really miss him. Ever since he found out that I was me, he's been crueler than ever, like remember the fight we had when my American friends were over? And on the train, he accused me of using him and..." she began to cry. Harry put his other arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

Even though she 'befriended the enemy', she was still one of his best friends, and deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Ron, on the other hand, was not taking it well, though he tried to hide it, he was beyond furious. His body was shaking, but he didn't want to upset Hermione, or was it Emma, any more, but then he remembered the parseltongue, patch on her arm, and her new look.

"Hermione, can I ask you something else?" he said, as calmly as possible.

The girl nodded her head.

"Um, what's with the patch on your arm?"

Hermione sat up straight. She looked nervous and began to stutter.

"Oh, um, it's, uh, a tattoo. Derek and I got drunk one time and I got three." This interested her friends. She muttered a spell and her other two tattoos appeared. Hermione looked down, ashamed at herself for lying to her friends.

"Whoa! Hermione!" was all the boys could say as she lifted her shirt to they could see the snake and closed her eye so the wouldn't have to look the boys in the eye when she showed them the lion's head and the 'Leo' sign.

"But what about the one on your arm." Harry asked after what felt like an eternity of awe.

"It's ugly and not where it was supposed to be." She said.

"C'mon, you can show us" Ron said.

"But I can't. You wouldn't under..." she began

"Wait, did you say Riddle before?" Harry asked

Hermione realized what she did. Harry was about to find out who her father was.

"And you said that Lucius Malfoy works for your father?" he continued.

She nodded her head, tears were forming in her eyes, she knew that if Harry and Ron knew Voldemort was her father, they would never be her friend again and turn her over to the Ministry of Magic, who would have her be given the Dementor's Kiss.

"And your tattoo is on the wrong spot, but it's on your left arm, you talk parseltongue, you have a pet snake" he began, his voice rising as he spoke faster, putting everything together. He stared at her with eyes that are hard to understand. They were cold, but understanding. There, yet distant. (And a bunch of other oxymorons that we don't feel like typing) He stared at her, confused (yet understanding).

"You're, but you can't be" he said.

Hermione lowered her head. Harry stood up quickly and quickly walked out, leaving Ron confused and his former best (girl) friend heart-broken.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Promise you won't get mad or tell anyone, or anything?" Hermione asked.

"I promise. What kind of friend do you think I am?" Ron said, all of his anger about Malfoy forgotten.

"My father is" and then she mumbled something.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. It's not like you father is Voldemort or something." Ron chuckled, but Hermione looked at him in the eye and let a tear fall. Ron stopped laughing and fell dead silent.

"But, you can't" he said, not wanting to believe it. "NO! YOU ARE HERMIONE GRANGER! A MUGGLE BORN WITCH AND THE SMARTEST STUDENT IN ALL OF HOGWARTS! YOU'RE NOT HIS DAUGHTER!" Ron said, standing, towering over her. She saw tears coming from his eyes. She stood up and tried to put her arms around him, but he backed away.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" he said.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice.

Ron stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione alone.

She turned away from the door and scrunched into a ball, hugging her knees s she cried into them.

"I though I'd find you here" a voice said from behind her.

Nobody's POV

Hermione turned around. There was Draco Malfoy, looking down at her, and for the first time in a while his eyes weren't full of hatred and pain. He took a step towards her, slowly, then another, until he was a few feet behind her. She had turned her back on him so he wouldn't be able to see that she was crying and so she wouldn't have to face him.

He tried to talk, but nothing came out. His throat felt dry, and his knees weak.

"What do you want now? To see me like this? To mock me? I can hear the sarcasm now, 'oh how the mighty have fallen'. Please, just leave me alone," she said into her arms.

"How about 'I'm sorry'?" he said.

She looked up, but didn't turn around. Draco took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, about the way I've been treating you" he hung his head and stared at the floor. "It was wrong, and I never wanted to hurt you. I understand that you're upset at me, and you should be. I never meant anything. I would ask you to forgive me, but you don't have to. I wouldn't be surprised of you hexed me into a black hole, or worse, like never talking to me again, but I just want you to know," he sighed "never mind. I'm just gonna leave you alone." He turned to walk out, but was grabbed by the arm and turned around. Hermione grabbed his face and pulled it in.

"Is that true?" she said. Her voice was soft and her face was tearstained.

He put his arms around her and pulled her in. He squeezed her body into his. "I've never meant anything more" she rested her head on his chest and began to cry.

"I missed you so much! These past five days have felt like an eternity. I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that it was me, I was afraid of how you would react, I tried to tell you a million times, but I couldn't, I didn't know what I would do if you were mad at me, I know that I should have, but, I don't know! I was immature, and a coward" she began to ramble, but Draco shushed her softly.

"Thanks, but what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I never want to fight again or anything. I don't know what I would do." She looked up into his eyes.

Their faces got closer as their eyes began to close. When their faces were about an inch apart, they heard footsteps outside the door and heard the doorknob turn.

Ron walked into the room, his head still hung, and he was muttering and rambling to himself. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and Draco made a run for the couch (to hide behind). Ron looked up when Draco was fully hidden as though he had first noticed that Hermione was still in the room.

"HERMIONE!" He exclaimed.

Hermione lowered her head, still upset about how everything went before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, um, I was looking for you. I'm sorry about the way I acted before, but I was surprised. I mean, you never really seemed like his daughter, let alone like him period.

And you two have two totally different views, beliefs, EVERYTHING!" He continued to ramble off for another couple of minutes until Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, it's ok. You're actually taking it better than I did. I actually thought about cutting myself or something." She waited a second for his reaction, but he wasn't in a state where he could laugh. "Can we just pretend I never said anything. I mean, I've only known since the beginning of the summer, think about what we had before that, before anything changed." She took his hands in hers and Draco felt jealousy go through his body.

"Please, you're, like, my best friend." She wrapped her arms around him. He slowly put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, WOW! I mean, his daughter, one of my best friends. It's just a little, WOW! I'm sorry that that's all I've been saying but can you blame me, that's what this is." He said. The two separated.

"But this can also be an advantage, I would be able to spy (Draco gasped and remembered what she told him in detention), but he's my father, and if you take away the fact that I don't know anything, he loves me, even if he doesn't show it. I'm all of what he seems to have of my mother and I can tell that he loved, or still loves, her. I may hate him for being a heartless, small-minded, etcetera ignorant bastard, but he's my father. But when it's time to fight him, it's a no brainer who I'm gonna fight beside" she looked into his eyes and took his hand (again) "No matter how pissed off I am at Harry and vice versa I'll always fight alongside you two." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little, which made Draco want to jump out from his hiding spot and kill Weasley.

"Ron, do you think that Harry will ever forgive me?"

"Why shouldn't he forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong. Nobody can control who their parents are, including the rest of their family, look at Harry" Hermione giggled.

"And if he never talks to you again, it's his loss. It just proves that he is worse than You-Know-Who, sorry, but you also feel the same way even if you won't admit it. Do you want me to talk to him? Or at least make sure that he doesn't tell anyone?" Ron took Hermione's other hand and put the four together.

"Yeah, thanks." She looked at he friend. His red hair was everywere, and his freckles gave him a boyish look, which was overcome by his muscular body.

He gave her hands a squeeze before letting go of them and running out of the room.

When he got to the door he turned around and said "I hope everything works out between you and Malfoy, no matter how much I hate him" he gave her a reassuring smile which was returned by a 'thanks' half smile. He turned and ran out of the room. When the door closed Draco came out from behind the couch and looked at her.

She turned to look at him, but before she could say anything to him he said: "You told them? How could you have trusted them? And why did you tell them about what happened between them? Like with your American friends, you can't keep anything to yourself. UGH! And what was with the kiss? You do know that Potter-I'm-So-Perfect is gonna tell Dumbledor, you know what's been going on with the rumors, you should have been mo-" she leant in and kissed him on the lips. At first he was taken aback, but soon returned the kiss. When they separated he slowly said "Is that how we're gonna always stop each other from yelling?" and smirked. She returned the smirk and he pulled her in for another kiss.


	27. Stupid Conversations and a Promise

Chapter 27: Stupid Conversations and a Promise

Disclaimer: We own nothing but all access passes to singles bars and clubs, so call if you're cute, boys. Our numbers are 123-456-7890 and 1-800-GET-A-LIFE

From MLE to ScaryBunny: WE R SOOOOOOOO NOT BUTHEADS!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Ron's POV

I ran from the Room of Requirement to the only place where Harry would go if something this bad happened, to the spot where he performed his patronus in the third year. That spot always reminded him of his father and Sirius. When I was several feet away, I stopped to catch my breath and walked over to him.

"Hey mate!" I said. He slowly turned his head. It was easy to see that he was upset.

"Hey" he replied in a depressed voice.

"I know you're upset," I began, but he cut me off.

"UPSET! WHY WOULD I BE UPSET!!!" people began to stare. I sat down next to him and stared out into the lake.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Harry asked. I was surprised because I was the one who usually asked the stupid questions, but he corrected himself before I could say anything.

"I mean, do you think that she's ever going to forgive me, I mean (laugh), I acted like she said that she was a Death Eater or something. Does she hate me? Did I make her cry?" he continued to ask a bunch of questions until she began to ramble off, and then hyperventilate. I never knew that he would be so distraught. He stopped talking and looked deeply into the lake again. "Besides you she's my best friend. What if she leaves us? What if she never wants to be our friend, or worse? I couldn't imagine it. But what if she turns out to be her father's daughter? Would we have to kill her or something?"

Before he could say anything else, I interrupted him. "Dude, look at what she's done in the past. No matter what she's gonna always be our friend. It doesn't matter that her father is You-Know-Who, I wasn't going to tell you, but I just came from the room of requirement. She was crying and all she was saying was that she would never forgive herself if anything happened to you, even if she had nothing to do with it, even if she had to kill her father herself. She is still and always will be to me, and should be to you, Hermione Granger" OK, so I lied a little. Who could blame me for trying to get me friends to be friends again? I looked at him, he began to tear, which was something that I hadn't seen since Sirius's funeral. "Harry (he looked at me) you're a good friend, and one that I know she would never want to lose" He smiled.

"Thanks mate." He got up and looked around.

"What're you doin'?" I asked

"I don't know. Y'know what, I think I'm gonna go to her. Do you think that she's still in the Room of Requirement?"

Hermione didn't know this, but I noticed Malfoy behind the couch, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should try the Astronomy Tower. It's the first place where I would have gone if I wanted to be alone."

"Thanks. I'll see you at dinner" he said before he rushed off towards the castle. I stood up and went to Hagrid's hut. When I got there, he wasn't there, so I went to the Gryffindor Tower. When I got there, there was a large commotion.

"What's going on?" I asked Seamus.

"The Minister will be leaving on Sunday, exactly one week, and there's going to be a dance! Thank god I'm not a prefect, though." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, well, because he's the minister and"

"I meant why you're happy that you're not a prefect. Oh, and before I forget, guess what"

"What?"

"Hermione's better and will be coming back really soon."

I didn't expect it, but a large smile came to his face. Everyone in Gryffindor loved Hermione and were the only people who didn't believe anything that Parvati and Lavender said, except for some of the other girls.

"THAT'S GREAT! How is she?"

"She's doing great. It turns out that it was just a side affect from the potion that spilled on her during detention. Can you believe that that idiot Snape didn't properly tell Pomphrey what the potion was for or whatever! He is such a git! She just cant handle any stress, so we have to make sure that everyone leaves her alone and there are no more untrue rumors, or any rumors, are spread about her or anything. She's apparently in a delicate state at the moment because of the potion." I said, just as Dumbledore told me and Harry.

"Kay, sure. Oh, and about the prefect thing, their dance partners will be assigned, I feel sorry for the poor blokes, wait, aren't you a prefect?"

"Yeah, oh well, maybe Hermione will be mine, I mean, are they gonna stick me with a Slytherin or something? HA!" I laughed at the though of me going to a dance with a Slytherin, I would probably kill myself.

"Yeah, Dumbledore would have to be off his rocker to do that!" he said.

"Well, I have a ton of homework that I have to get started on that's due tomorrow." I said as I made my way to the stairs, silently hoping that Harry hadn't found Hermione and Malfoy.

I still couldn't see why she would actually give that arrogant bastard a chance, but I trust her, even though I was going to spy on him. I could never trust him, he's probably only being nice to her to warm up to her father or something. I will not let her get hurt!


	28. Depressing News

Chapter 28: Depressing News

Disclaimer: We own nothing but an obsession, do you want to know what the obsession is and whose it is? Do ya? Do ya? TOO BAD!!! But you can read what happens next.

That didn't happen on purpose.

Hermione looked at Draco. She didn't know how she felt about him. There were so many mixed feelings!

"Um," was all she could say. There they were, best summer friends, all of a sudden kissing in the Room of Requirement! She pushed herself out of his arms.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't do this. I love our friendship and I would kill myself if anything happened to it. Please, understand that I love you a lot and I don't want anything other than this, but it something were to happen, what if my father found out? What do you think would happen? I never told you this, but I eavesdropped one time when you were grounded and couldn't come over and I overheard our fathers talking. They were discussing what was to become of me after graduation next year, father wants me to finish school for some reason and I have a million conclusions for why, but now I'm getting off topic. Anyways, they were discussing marriage. Your father wants us to marry, but my father wants you to be with, I'm sorry, but, Pansy," Draco was stunned "for some strange reason" she continued "that I didn't understand, but I heard some death eaters coming from around the corner and had to run, because I was also grounded, remember(?) and I escaped heavy guard. But my father made it perfectly clear that he didn't want you to marry me or be anything more than a guard or a spy for him. I remember those words well, because I bitched at you the second you came over the next day. Anyways, if anything was to happen, even if nothing happens between us, something will happen to us, and I would never want anything to happen to you." She leant into him. "I'm sorry"

"Oh, well, besides being disgusted, I understand. Well, we could always be friends like we used to be. Wait a minute, you're doing that thing you always do when you're only telling half truth. Spill" he said.

"You suck" he smirked. "Well, I did hear why he didn't want me to marry you. It was because he doesn't want me to marry, date, or anything! I don't get why, though. UGH! He is so annoying sometimes" she rolled her eyes. Remembering that night always pissed her off. Her father was so overprotective, but what he didn't know was that she had already had several boyfriends and wasn't his little baby girl.

"Draco, promise that you wont tell anyone about this. We can never be anything more than friends." She was upset, but wouldn't let it show, but he noticed and didn't say anything. "I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. This was all he wanted since he first laid eyes on her, and he couldn't have her. Even if it killed him, he would never do anything to hurt or upset her again. They separated and looked each other in the eyes.

"Don't worry. So, tell me about those boyfriends. I'm dying to hear about what I never found out about you. I know about the Derek thing, please don't remind me though, I don't like to imagine my guy friends naked."

Hermione smiled. They were friends again. They sat on one of the couches and talked for hours as if it was still summer.

"Remember when I told everyone that I got the tattoo of the snake when I got drunk?" Hermione asked after about two hours of talking.

"Yeah" Draco answered

"Well, I didn't get it when I was drunk." Draco stared at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and don't give me that look. I actually don't remember getting it."

"Well remember when I told you that I had that skin thing on my arm?"

"Yeah" Hermione said as she took a sip of the butterbeer the room provided for them.

Draco mumbled a spell and a tattoo appeared under his right shoulder. It was the Chinese symbol for 'fun' (A/N obviously we r MAJOR fans of One Tree Hill...WE LOVE YOU CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY!!! but we HATE spelling). Hermione spit out her butterbeer (A/N who wasn't expecting that!). and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, confused.

"Just thinking, you got a tattoo! Oh my F-ing god! Imagine how your father would react to that!"

"First of all, what about you, my little bookworm? You get drunk, almost, how do you girls put it, hit a homer (A/N HAHAHA...OMG!!! WE LUV U DRACO!!!), join a band, dye your hair, get a tattoo, and did I forget anything?"

"Shut up"

"I thought so, and you're telling me everything else later. And my father will never know about this because I am a master of the clearing spell thingy, so he will never see it, or anyone besides you"

"And Pansy"

"If so I will have to jump off of the highest...thing...possible and fall to my death (he said very casually as he took a sip of butterbeer). And also if you tell anyone you will suffer."

"And how, may I ask, are you going to make the daughter of Lord Voldemort suffer?"

"LIKE THIS" he jumped on her and started to tickle her until she couldn't breathe.

"Have you suffered enough my little sand Crabby?"

"YES! YES! NOW STOP!" she screeched

"What are the magic words?"

"PLEASE!"

"Nope"

"MONEY"

"Guess again"

"DRACO ROCKS!"

"I like the ring to that, but no. Would you like a hint?"

"YES! PLEASE! ANYTHING! STOP!"

"Anything?"

"YOU PERVE! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN HINT!"

"Watch that tongue of yours, or you might not get that hint. Now what do you say?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Good girl. Now I seem to remember a little game of the revised Marco Polo."

"I'LL NEVER SAY IT!"

"Say it!"

"NEVER"

"Then I'll never stop!"

"THE MALE GENDER IS THE GREATER SEX!"

He stopped at that.

"Now was that so hard to say?" he asked with a smirk on her face

"Yes" she noticed the clock that was on the wall "Shit! Dinner started and hour ago!"

"Are you telling me that you're hungry? Well that was a stupid question. I saw you eat this summer. How do you eat like you do and still look the way you do?"

"I'm not saying that I was hungry, but I wanted to perform a spell on myself and say hello to the minister, no matter how much I hate the arrogant bastard."

"You must learn to watch your language little missy"

She grabbed his finger and bent it backwards until his knuckle cracked.

"OUCH! That hurt! Now here I was, gonna tell you that you don't need to perform a spell on yourself because you're already perfect."

"Thanks, but with the recent events, I kinda have to mellow out my look."

"OK, if you say so." He got up. "I'll probably be on the quidditch field if you want to chat or something." She stood up next to him. He took her hand in his. "And don't worry" he let go of her hand and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione confused.

'What did he mean by "don't worry"?' she thought.

Draco's POV

I made my way to the Great Hall. I had to make an appearance to show that there was nothing wrong, also to see if I got any mail.

The thoughts of marrying Pansy and not being allowed to be with Emma kept going through my head. I didn't know which was worse. The second one, OBVIOUSLY! I had always thought that the Dark Lord would make her marry me, after all, my father is his right hand man. He was the only person protected at the ministry of magic. But why was I to be with Pansy rather than Emma?

I took some food. It looked and smelled so good that I forgot that I had spent the past two hours eating junk food. I looked at the golden goblet in front of me. I looked the same as I did in the first year. I stood up and made my way to the dungeons. When I got to my dormitory I took out my present that Emma got me as a back to school present. She said it was a laptop, or something. She said we could use it to communicate and showed me how to use it. I signed onto my screen name (SexxyDragon) and searched my buddy list.

Obviously my American friends had blocked me, so they didn't appear, but I knew that Emma was going to tell the girls about what happened and they were going to tell the guys. I saw one screen name (Leo89) on the list, but the away message was up. I didn't bother to read it, instead I signed off and turned off the laptop.

I stared at myself in the mirror. The first thing I did was remove my robe. I stared at myself some more, admiring my chiseled chest, the girls love me for good reasons. I decided to start with a shower. I grabbed my toiletries and put them in one of my book bags, so nobody would notice. I went to the prefect bathroom. When I got there, I made sure that nobody was there. I took a shower rather than a relaxing bath. I washed my hair until all the gels and other hair products were out. When I got out, I noticed that there was a letter on the shower door, but nobody had been in the room that whole time and it wasn't there before.

It said: 'Draco, go ol asap...ps thanx 4 finally changing ur look...d/a how I no...'

It was obviously from Emma, but how would she know? And how did she, whatever.

There was no explaining Emma.

I put on a fresh outfit and did a spell that made my hair look and act dry, but it was only an illusion.

As soon as I got back into the dorm I removed the illusion and changed into a towel. I took out all of my clothes, which was a lot and turned on the laptop. I signed onto SexxyDragon and imed Emma.

SexxyDragon: Heyy

Leo89: Heyy

SexxyDragon: sup?

Leo89: nuttin...I just know that ur about 2 change ur look nd I want 2 make sure that u do a good job

SexxyDragon: gee...thanx...but I no theres n nd

Leo89: r u telepathic or sumthin...cause ur getting annoying w/ this

SexxyDragon: yes, but I m sexy

Leo89: shadd

Leo89: neways, I need help, I cant find a good look

SexxyDragon: y don't we both turn on out webcam things nd help each other

SexxyDragon: ???????????????

Leo89: I was gonna tell u 2 do that1

Leo89: we spent 2 much time 2gether

We turned on our webcams. She smiled at me. He hair was wet and she was only wearing a towel.

"Hey" she said. I noticed that there was something different about her hair.

"You lengthened your hair and took out the colors!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, I have to, or else cut my hair to my ears. And if you were new here and heard the rumors but saw my old do who would you believe?"

"Good point" I held up a deep green robe. "What do you think about this?"

"No. Try you're tight black T with your khakis" she suggested "and keep your hair wet, I have an idea for it. Now what do you think about this?" she held up a black skirt that flared that had black suspenders and a white belly T.

"Like, but you would never wear that"

"Yes I would"

"No you wouldn't, not as an everyday thing"

"Good point"

"How about your worn, light blue/gray jeans that are loose on your legs and  
your tight gray ¾ sleeve belly-shirt." She really pulls the tight/loose  
combo well.

She put on the outfit.

She looked amazing.

"How should I do my hair?" I asked.

"Is it almost dry?" She asked.

"Um, yeah"

"Good. Don't do anything to it. Just let a few wisps fall n your face. And make your tattoo appear. I'm going to see if I can turn the snake into an oversized version of what's on my eye."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure of weather or not I should show my tattoo and she should show, wait, the whole world has seen her tattoos, it wouldn't matter if she showed it or not, even if it was changed.

"Yeah. Why don't we meet at the Quidditch pitch in a while? I just want to do a few finishing touches"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there soon" I said. I turned off the computer and hid it. I looked at myself in the mirror and made my tattoo appear. It was the perfect finishing touch. It felt great to be friends with Emma again, even if she had to pretend to hate me and I her.

I walked out of the dorm and made my way to the pitch, hoping not to be seen, but not all wishes come true.

"DRAKIE!" I heard from behind me.

I cursed under my breath as I made my way for the closest boy's bathroom, but there weren't any close enough because Pansy caught up with me.

"I thought that was you I saw leaving the common room. I like your new look. It's so" she lowered her voice and came closer (as I stepped back) "sexy".

"Yeah, well, I must be off. Prefect duties." I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the psychotic bitch.

I ran all the way to the pitch and hid under the bleachers to catch me breath. Not long later, though, I heard some noise in the distance. I saw Emma, coming in the outfit I picked out, with her hair braided down to her butt. She was swinging her hips as she walked. I noticed that she was wearing the ring, along with some other jewelry. I looked at her stomach to see of she was able to change the tattoo, which she did.

'She is so smart' I thought 'As smart as pretty'. The noise, I then noticed was coming from all the guys she passed. She ignored them, and when she lowered her eyelids I noticed that she was wearing dark(ish) make-up. She never looked more beautiful.

When she got to me, she doubled over, cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Everything! Look at those morons, only interested in the way I look. I don't think they even recognized me." She put on a pout "Now all the E.R. fans will be disappointed when they see a stranger come onstage instead of E.R." she giggled and then continued cracking up. I thought about it and began to laugh, but only for a short while. When we stopped, we just hung out, walking to the Forbidden Forest, taking turns flirting with random people who didn't recognize her, but I would stay out of sight when she flirted and vice versa. It was just great to be with her again.


	29. Assumptions

Chapter 29: Assumptions

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! LEAVE US ALONE! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING US LIKE THIS!

Harry's POV

I rant to the Astronomy towers, like Ron said, but nobody was in any of them. I quickly ran to the library, common rooms, and then I heard the dinner bell ring.

'Of course!' I thought to myself. She's probably at dinner. I ran to the Great Hall and looked around. She wasn't there. I made my way towards the empty seat next to Ron.

"She wasn't there. Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"Oh, she wasn't in any of the towers?" he asked.

"No" I answered as I hung my head. "Maybe I should wait to see if she comes later."

"Sure. Do you want me to check anywhere for you?"

"No thanks. I'll find her later, I mean, what if she's in an emotional state now and doesn't want to be disturbed." I was trying to think of an excuse to not find her. What am I supposed to say to her? 'I'm sorry I got angry at you for being the offspring of the man who wants me dead', I don't think so.

"Mate, I know what you're thinking. But c'mon, you guys have been friends since first year. Remember? Don't worry, I'll announce myself as a squib if she doesn't forgive you." Ron said. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks"

We stayed there until dinner was almost over. I decided that by now she was probably in the dorms, or the library.

I told Ron that I was going to go look for Hermione, I mean Emma, some more.

As soon as I got to the stairs, I realized that maybe Hermione was still in the Room of Requirement, so I turned around and headed there.

Halfway there, though, I heard some noise from outside. I looked out a window and noticed a girl who looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew her from. Then it hit me. IT WAS HERMIONE! She lengthened her hair and was wearing a different outfit, but I knew that it was her. I ran to the pitch because that looked like where she was headed.

"Everything! Look at those morons, only interested in the way I look. I don't think they even recognized me." I heard someone say. I looked under the stands and saw Hermione with a guy, but I couldn't tell who he was. "Now all the E.R. fans will be disappointed when they see a stranger come onstage instead of E.R." she giggled and then started to crack up. The boy began to laugh and then I recognized his voice. It was Malfoy! Why was she with him! Isn't she supposed to be in a fight with him or something? I began to walk away, but decided to see what they were up to. What if it wasn't Hermione? Or what if Voldemomrt convinced her to be evil? Or something else?

Throughout the entire time when the two talked, they acted like best friends. She acted with him like she never acted with me and Ron. A feeling rushed through me. I took it as anger. If she preferred having that thing's company over us, than she could have it. Why would I ever want something conceived by Voldemort as my friend! They began to come in my direction. I quickly hid behind a pole and watched them. They both changed their looks. Probably so they could parade around with a neon sign saying 'look at us!'.

Malfoy always loved attention and would do anything for it.

I decided to follow them around, just to see what they were up to. All I found out, though, was that there was something that they were upset about, unimportant information about their friends form America, and some stuff that Hermione will have to answer to.

Nobody's POV

Hermione and Draco walked around until 9:46.

"SHIT!" Hermione said

"What?"

"We have to be back in our houses in fourteen minutes and I forgot that I was supposed to meet someone in the library at eight!" she quickly said

"Damn!"

They ran to the castle. A second after they split up Hermione called to Draco.

"Draco!" he took a step towards her. "Remember what I said when I told you about how we cant be together?"

"Yeah"

She leant up and kissed him. "Well what if nobody knows?" before he could say anything, she walked to her common room, leaving Draco stunned.

When Hermione got to her dorm, she was bombarded by a group of boys. They apparently forgot about the rumors and began to flirt with her. After a while, she was able to sneak into her dormitory. When she got there, she saw Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"We were just talking with Ginny. She was telling us about how the potion thing is true and proved us wrong. We're sorry about our assumptions and everything we did." Parvati said.

"Yeah. It was stupid and we were just confused." Lavender put in.

"And?" Ginny stressed.

"And we were jealous that you were getting so much attention, especially from the guys."

"And the whole 'PMS'/ 'E.R.' thing."

"Yeah. We'll understand it if you're pissed off at us for life and-"

"It's OK." Hermione said. She sat down on the bed next to Ginny, who offered her some cookie dough that they got from the kitchens.

The four spent the whole night having a girls' night. They talked until 2:30 in the morning.

"Who do you think is the hottest person in our year?" Parvati said.

"That would have to be Harry, I mean, look at how fit her is with all of those quidditch practices" Ginny said automatically.

"Well I think, sorry Ginny, but Ron. He has such a boyish face but a manly body." Lavender said, even though she was dating Ernie MacMallian (we think that that's how you spell it).

"You girls may be right that those guys are hot, but you're forgetting someone. Draco Malfoy" Lavender, Ginny and Parvati squealed. "Even if he is a Slytherin, I mean, did you see him before! And we know that you were with him Hermione! Nothing gets past us" Parvati finished before the three of them continued to giggle.

"What do you mean? I would never go anywhere near Ferret Face except in class, and even then I sit as far from him as possible. Y'know, I don't even think that he's a him. He's more like an 'it'"

"We know that you like him." Ginny said

"You guys are mental" Hermione insisted.

"Then not only explain why he was at all of your concerts but also you two have been at each other's throats more than usual this year, and the thing that happened at the station, and-" Lavender said

"OK! Do you guys really want to know?" Hermione said.

"This summer we met up at a club and he didn't recognize me so I decided to play him for a fool when we got back here, but he found out too soon and he's such a big baby that he isn't willing to let me live it down." She lied.

"OMG Hermione. You are our new idol" Parvati said. "I could never imagine playing Malfoy. I would get totally caught up"

"Same" Lavender and Ginny sighed.

"Oh my god! Hermione! Your lip-gloss is smudged! Talk!" Parvati urged.

"W-what do you mean" Hermione stammered.

"SPILL!" Ginny said

"What is there to spill, it's not like I've been kissing anyone lately."

"Who said anything about kissing?" Lavender said with a smile on her face. Hermione was cornered.

"I broke up with my boyfriend. He snuck into Hogwarts and I dumped him for cheating on me with my best friend" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"C'mon, you HAVE to tell us. We'll explode if you don't!" Lavender said.

"YAWN in the morning. I'm exhausted." Hermione said. Admitting defeat, Ginny went to her dorm, and Lavender and Parvati went to their beds (they were at Hermione's).

Harry made his way to Ron in the back of the crowd.

"RON!" he yelled, trying to get his attention. Ron saw Harry and walked over to him.

"Hey man! How'd it go?" Ron said as he made his way.

"We need to talk." Harry took his friend's arm and pulled him into their dorm.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Harry shut the door (the room was empty).

"I saw something I wish I hadn't, but that I'm glad I did" he said as he began to pace in front of his bed.

"What? You're not making any sense."

"I saw Hermione spend the entire evening with MALFOY!" Harry said.

Ron jumped up from Harry's bed (which he was sitting on). "WHAT!?"

Ron was surprised. He thought that she would have tried to find Harry and the two would have been back to being best friends. "B-but,"

"How could o have been such a fool to think that after spending her entire summer in a house full of Death Eaters she would still be our Hermione! I mean, how thick could we have been! And I thought she was hurt!" before he could continue, Ron popped out of his daze and said: "SHE WAS HURT! SHE WAS SO HURT THAT WHEN I WENT BACK TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT SHE WAS STILL THERE, CRYIN' HER EYES OUT! (which is somewhat true because it says that 'she hung her head, still upset about before', or something like that) ALL SHE COULD TALK ABOUT WASHOW ALL SHE WANTED WAS FOR YOUR FRIENDSHIP BACK! DAMNIT! CAN'T YPU SEE THAT?" he paused. "I don't even know why I'm fighting with you about this? As much as I hate it, the bitch means something to her, but I know that she's smart enough to-"

"I saw them kiss"

"WHAT! But how could she? Can't she tell that he's only using her? We have to go talk to her, maybe find out what's going on in her head"

The two walked out of the room and headed for the common room.

"Seamus, do you know where Ginny is?" Ron asked.

"Um, I think she's with Parvati and Lavender in one of the dormitories." He answered.

"Shit. Let's try to owl her" Ron said.

The two ran to their dormitory. Pig was flying around, being the hyper, fuzzy tennis ball that he is. Ron grabbed him and looked at him in the eye.

"OK Pig. This is very important. Send the letter directly to Hermione." He turned to face Harry "You got the letter?"

"Yeah" Harry gave Ron a piece of parchment. Ron let go of Pig and the tiny owl flew outside.


	30. Secrets to be Revealed

Chapter 30: Secrets to be Revealed

Disclaimer: We own nothing, do you want to buy an island?

The next morning, Hermione awoke early with a feeling of happiness. She then remembered what happened yesterday. She jumped into a shower with a smile. She put on he school uniform and grabbed her bag. By the time she was ready to go to breakfast most of the Gryffindor tower was stirring. She headed to the Great Hall and sat down.

She helped herself to six pancakes, six blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs with strawberry jam and a couple of pieces of watermelon. A pair of hands covered her eyes

"Guess who" She heard from behind her.

"Hmm, your hands are smooth and soft and your voice is just so sexy, is it Ron?" she joked, knowing that it was Draco. The hands moved away from her eyes. She turned around and saw him, standing behind her with a big smile.

"How is it that you eat so much and look so little? I still don't get it" he said as he sat next to her. The hall was empty besides them, but there was food on all of the tables.

"Shut up!" she laughed "And how are you this morning?" she said as she leant in and pecked him on the lips.

"Now is that any way to kiss? Let me show you how it's done" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but they heard footsteps a few minutes into the kiss. They quickly pulled away. "Meet me at the same place as yesterday after you finish dinner"

"Hmm, I don't know, I was thinking about looking for another boyfriend, you just don't wan to spend time with me or anything" she joked.

"I have quidditch practice after lunch, if you show up I'll take my top off" he said lovingly. She looked up at him as he walked away from her.

He sat across from her at the other side of the room. The two began to eat as more students came into the room.

After about fifteen minutes, practically everyone was in the hall, joking or eating with friends.

"Hey Hermione" She heard from behind her. Hermione turned to find herself face to face with Harry. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah! Sure" she quickly got up and grabbed her stuff. They made their way to the Transfiguration room, which was their first class of the day, which they shared with the Slytherins.

"Hermione, should I call you that or Emma?" Harry began

"Hermione is fine. It has been my entire life." She tried to laugh, but it was hard in her situation.

"OK. Hermione. I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It was drastic and I dramatic, and I didn't even give you a chance to talk or defend yourself or anything. It's just that that news isn't something that I expected one of my best friends to say and-"

"It's OK. You actually took it better than I did, but you, Ron, Zambini, and Draco are the only people who know that Hermione Granger is actually Emma Ruby Rald Riddle, so I would truly appreciate it if this wasn't discussed outside of the five of us."

"Sure" he said in a soft, understanding voice. "Um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot"

"Um, yesterday I saw you with Malfoy and-"

"Harry, I told you already, the dumbass hates me and the only reason why he goes near me anymore is so he can spy on me for my father." She lied. It hurt her so much to say that.

"Really? I mean, you would never go out with him or anything. Or even kiss him?"

"No, not like he would want to anymo-"

"Cut the bull shit Hermione. I saw you two yesterday"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No. I was looking for you so I could apologize, but now you're lying to my face."

"Harry, you don't understand. If Voldemort found out about us, he would kill Draco. And I can't control the way that I feel. It's like with you, Ron, and me but different. I can't explain it, but it has to be kept a secret." He turned away from her "Please"

"Fine, but you have to promise to be honest with me and Ron. I'm getting tired of your lies." She put her arms around Harry and hugged him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Harry" She whispered.

"It's OK" he whispered back. They let go of each other and some of the students began to come into the classroom.

I watched as Harry and Hermione walked out of the room. Satisfied with the way everything was going, I helped myself to another couple of helpings of French toast and pancakes. As I looked up into the sky, I saw Pig looking for someone, WITH THE LETTER STILL TIED TO HIS LEG! I stared up angrily at him until he flew down next to me.

"Pig! You were supposed to mail this last night!" The letter wasn't really important, but it was something that they needed to tell her.

'I'll just tell Harry before he does anything stupid.' He thought to himself.

(A/N WOW that part was pointless, but we felt like writing it so deal with the fact that you just wasted your life reading it...PS that was Ron's POV if you're too stupid to realize)

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

(Draco's POV)

I mad my way to the Slytherin table, making sure to sit directly across from her. I saw Potter walk over to her and the two walked away. I knew I shouldn't have, but I got up and quietly followed her. Potter had hurt her enough already, and even though I knew that she could fight her own battles, and I knew, I wanted to make sure that she would be OK. I stepped out into the hallway, but they were gone. I then remembered that we had transfiguration first period and made my way to the classroom.

"Cut the bull shit Hermione. I saw you two yesterday"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No. I was looking for you so I could apologize, but now you're lying to my face."

"Harry, you don't understand. If Voldemort found out about us, he would kill Draco. And I can't control the way that I feel. It's like with you, Ron, and me but different. I can't explain it, but it has to be kept a secret." He turned away from her "Please"

"Fine, but you have to promise to be honest with me and Ron. I'm getting tired of your lies." She put her arms around Harry and hugged him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Harry" She whispered.

"It's OK" he whispered back.

I smiled to myself.

'She really does love me' I thought to myself. Did I just say love?

As I thought about it, I realized that not only was she right that the Dark Lord would kill me, but he would also do something to her if he found out. If anything ever happened to her because of me, I would never forgive myself. I noticed some other students coming toward the classroom. As soon as they were close enough so I could enter the room without her knowing that I had been there listening, I stepped into the classroom, not looking at either Gryffindor.

Fudge's POV

I decided to go to the Great Hall a little early, to see of there was any activity there, or hopefully gossip. I had sent a letter to Weatherby earlier today telling him what I had found out so far, besides what sort of protection would be needed and where.

As I came near the double doors, I heard two voices.

"How is it that you eat so much and look so little? I still don't get it" a boy said. I looked around the doors as he sat next to her. The hall was empty besides them, but there was food on all of the tables.

Shut up!" she laughed "And how are you this morning?" she said as she leant in and pecked him on the lips.

"Now is that any way to kiss? Let me show you how it's done" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but they heard footsteps a few minutes into the kiss. They quickly pulled away. "Meet me at the same place as yesterday after you finish dinner"

"Hmm, I don't know, I was thinking about looking for another boyfriend, you just don't wan to spend time with me or anything" she joked.

"I have quidditch practice after lunch, if you show up I'll take my top off" he said lovingly. She looked up at him as he walked away from her.

He sat across from her at the other side of the room. The two began to eat as more students came into the room.

I stepped in and looked at the two. Then, Harry Potter walked over to the girl and I then identified her, AS HERMIONE GRANGER! He said something to her and the two left the room. I turned to Malfoy and saw him silently get up and follow them.

'Something is going on' I thought to myself. I quickly excused myself and followed the three teenagers. By the time I found them, it was fifteen minutes into the first class. I sat down in the back of the class and watched the three throughout the whole double period.

The day went on like this. I would go to the classes they had and sat in the back, observing the classes and watching the three and the youngest Weasley boy, who would have given me hints by his actions or something as well because he was Potter's sidekick.

By the end of the day, I saw nothing out of the ordinary except for a few glances between the four students. By dinner, I was about to give up, thinking that it was just a fling, the two smartest students attracted by their intelligence or something, no matter the blood, BUT WAIT! This was a Malfoy! He wouldn't even give her a second thought if she weren't pureblood!

And then it hit me. There was an adoption found out about over the summer! And Hermione changed drastically over the summer (A/N: Yeah, he knows about her life as E.R.), and changed her name to E.R.!!! The real name of the person who was adopted was Emma Ruby Rald Riddle, or something like that. E.R.! I decided to look deeper into it. Maybe our little muggle-born was really a pureblood. That would change everything!

I quickly stood up and went to my private living quarters to write to Weatherby to find out more about the adoption and to find out about the parents.

As soon as I sent the owl off, I decided to take a walk on the Quidditch pitch for some fresh air and to see if any of the teams were practicing.

Nobody's POV

Hermione and Draco were under the bleachers when Fudge came by. None of them noticed, though.

"C'MON GUYS! We have to get ready for the first game!" they all heard Harry shout.

Hermione and Draco quickly looked up from under the bleachers and saw the whole Gryffindor quidditch team and a few people who were there to try out for the open positions.

"I didn't know they'd be here now!" Hermione whispered.

"What do you suppose we do?" Draco asked. Fudge was sitting a few rows above the seats they were under and heard them.

"How about I say that I want to try out for a position and cause a large distraction. You'll run away when they're all trying to help me, or something. If anyone sees you, which noone will except for maybe Ron or Harry, then I'll just say that you were delivering message. Nobody will think otherwise, but Harry and Ron will interrogate me later, probably thinking that you were giving me a message from my father. They would never want to think about me kissing you, you should have heard them when they found out about me kissing you-re friend, Vicktor Krum" She said, making a 'save' and reminding Draco about the beach if he did catch her slip. They kissed and Hermione made her way around the bleachers looking nervous.

Draco watched her as she said something to Potter. He lent her his broom. She kicked off, looking nervous, but after a while she got used to it. Everyone was watching her.

'Wow, you really can learn how to fly from reading, unless you're afraid of heights' he thought. 'Now's my chance'. Draco quickly got up and ran towards the castle, Fudge following him with his eyes.


	31. Percy's Letter

Chapter 31: Percy's Letter and the Special Arrival

Disclaimer: JUST SEEING THE WORD DISCLAIMER SHOULD TELL YOU THAT THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT ARE COOL ARE NOT OURS!!!!!!!!!!

Dear Minister,

After several hours of research, I have found all that was able to be found about the adopted girl and her family, which, if I may say so, is not much. If you need anything I shall always be just and owl away.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

I looked up from the letter and turned my attention to the dusty forms and papers.

'Father, Thomas Marlvo Riddle, yadda, yadda, yadda, mother was witch, not information about her, father was a muggle, what bad taste, again no information. Grew up in a muggle orphanage, yadda, yadda, yadda, hmm, that's funny.' He fumbled through the papers several times. "There's not any information about him from after Hogwarts. Dumbledor will know, he was teaching here around the same time. Where have I seen this name before?" I thought to myself, and it took a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG while to remember, "Ah yes. He was the student who got that half-giant expelled, a while after that girl died some fifty years ago. Haha! Old Man Hithers made me scrub that award fifty times by the time it was clean enough."

I got up and decided that now would be the perfect time to speak with Dumbledor about Riddle.

At Dumledore's Office

"Ah, Minister. What can I do for you on this beautiful day?"

"Well, I was in the trophy room and I was thinking back to when I was a youth here in this very building. And I saw an award that has been troubling me for the longest time.

There is an award that, if I am correct, was given to a lad for claiming to have captured the man responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets. His name was Tom, something, right?"

The old man nodded his head.

"Well, ever since I could remember, I have wanted to meet him, he has always been my hero. Top marks, getting that award, and all of his other accomplishments. I was just wondering, do you know what became of him? I have been searching for him for as long as I can remember and as soon as I became minister, I searched the files and forms, but there is nothing about him after he graduated from Hogwarts. Do you know what has become of him?"

"I am sorry minister, but I do not know. He lost all contact, with me and the rest of the staff. If you would like, I could try to do some digging, but I don't think that I shall be able to come across anything if the ministry hasn't." he bowed his head. I got up and left the room.

Fuming, I went outside, making it look like I was observing the students, I thought about what I had overheard during the quidditch practice.

"How about I say that I want to try out for a position and cause a large distraction. You'll run away when they're all trying to help me, or something. If anyone sees you, which no one will except for maybe Ron or Harry, then I'll just say that you were delivering message. Nobody will think otherwise, but Harry and Ron will interrogate me later, probably thinking that you were giving me a message from my father. They would never want to think about me kissing you, you should have heard them when they found out about me kissing you-re friend, Vicktor Krum"' I remembered. Blood would matter to a Malfoy. Granger was adopted. I was stumped (A/N That is too easy, but if you want to laugh at the dumbass, go right ahead...rolling eyes). I looked up into the sky and remembered that tomorrow was the dance. I love dances held in honor of me. I wonder who the entertainment is. As my thoughts about the dance continued, I heard some voices in the distance.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna see 'Mione again! And twice in one month!"

"Yeah, and this time the rest of our school isn't here."

"Yeah, remember what happened with Jake"

"I told you girls to stay away from him."

"Do any of you remember how to get to the Gryffindor common room?"

I turned around and saw a group of teenagers. Four girls and two boys.

"Hello. I couldn't help but overhear that you are here to visit Hermione Granger. I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic" I introduced myself, 'forgetting' that I was only the minister of the English Ministry of Magic.

One of the girls looked up at me. "Hi. I'm Judy, this is Rory, Dana, Lisa, Derek, and Rocco. We're the entertainers for the party tomorrow."

"Oh, so you're the surprise entertainment that I heard so much about"

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from us" Rocky, or whatever, said.

"Hahaha. Would you like me to take you to the Gryffindor common room?" I asked.

"No thank you. Would you happen to know who Hermione Granger is, and if so, have you seen her?" Rory said

"Yes, now that you mention it, I think that she should be under the quidditch pitch" I said, remembering that that was where the two 'lovebirds' usually were after meals.

"Thank you sir" Lisa said as the six of them walked toward the pitch. I watched them go and then went back to my thoughts.

The six friends arrived at the quidditch pitch right in the middle of one of Hermione and Draco's many make-out sessions.

"I'm confused. Don't they hate each other?" Judy said, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you do that outside?" Lisa said

"I don't know, but I gotta learn" Rocco said. Dana slapped his arm.

Obviously, the two teens were too...busy...to notice their friends watching them. Judy then whistled very loudly, not being able to watch them any longer. As soon as she made a sound, the two jumped apart from each other, causing Hermione to hit her head on one of the poles holding the bleachers up and Draco jumped up, lost his balance, and fell flat on his ass.

"Ooh, smooth. Very smooth" Rory mocked.

"H-hey guys! What're you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Now is that any way to say hello to us?" Derek said, sticking out his bottom lip

Hermione, now fully conscious, ran over to her friends and the seven trapped each other in the weirdest bear hug you will ever see.

"H-hi guys" Draco said slowly, walking over to them even slower.

"So, I see that you made your way back to our Crabby's good side" Dana said, putting her hand on her hip.

"C'mon you guys. You loved him over the summer, especially you Judy" Hermione said.

"Besides, it was a misunderstanding that caused the argument and-"

"The detention"

"The thing at dinner"

"The crying"

"The once forgotten, now remembered hatred"

"The overcome sadness that caused the fear to go to classes"

"Did we forget anything?"

"Yeah, the bruises he's about to get"

"YOU GUYS! Did you ever stop to think about who stopped Parvati and Jake and did everything else? It was Draco. Did you think about why I was just kissing him (Judy coughed at that, and everyone else rolled their eyes)? But you cant say anything about it. If anyone knew, not only would we be dead, like the saying, we'd be dead, physically Now please, this is between us" Hermione said seriously, then she put a huge smile on her face and the eight of them walked all over Hogwarts, with Hermione on one side of the group and Draco on the other.

In the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories

"HE'S NOTHING BUT A GODDAMNED BLOB! MADE OUT TO BE MOLDED INTO HIS FATHER!" Ron stormed.

"I DON'T SEE HOW SHE knew he would kill Malfoy, but she didn't say why, and that it was like with the three of us, but more, or something. Mainly what she said was that it had to be kept a secret." Harry said, trying to remember their conversation four days ago (A/N today is Saturday and the conversation was on Monday, we don't like to count).

Ron looked out the window and saw a group of people walking toward the castle. He noticed a speck of whitish blond hair and knew that it was Malfoy and His cronies, but then recognized the others as Hermione and her friends. "Hey Harry, look out the window"

Harry walked over and looked at what Ron was pointing to.

"Let's go" he quickly said as he grabbed his father's cloak.

"Um, that's your invisibility cloak" Ron said.

"I know." Harry answered. The two made their way outside. When they were a few feet away from the eight and they knew that nobody was looking, they put on the cloak and followed the friends.

"So how long have you guys been together, I mean you hated each other more than anything when we left" Judy said

"Yeah, and by the way you were going at it, anyone else would have thought that you two were a married teen couple or something" Derek joked

"Haha. For about a week." Hermione said to her friends.

She and Malfoy were on opposite sides of the group.

"Yeah, but like we said, this is a secret, so no more talking about it until it's safe, and don't ask why we used the word safe" Malfoy said in a serious voice.

"So how have things been going for you guys. I feel like it's been forever since we were together." Hermione said, grabbing Rocco in a hug

"Well, out little Judy is growing up. She actually has a boyfriend that I agree with. I'm on the quidditch team. Lisa is a-" Roco started, but Lisa cut him off.

"I started a club at the school. It's like one of the clubs you described at ypur muggle school. It's called debate team, right?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea Lisa. Draco, we should ask Dumbledor if our school can have one." Hermione energetically said.

"You guys should, and then maybe our schools can compete!" Dana said.

Harry and Ron listened to conversations like this for about thirty minutes, but were bored after five, until they heard something that sparked their interest.

"So, have you guys, you know" Judy said

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Knowing Malfoy from the rumors, they expected a yes, also from knowing that he would do anything to rise up in power.

"Mhm, yes we did. Right in my Gryffindor room" Hermione sarcastically began "I brought him into my dormitory through the common room and my house-mates didn't say anything, I mean, we're only sworn enemies who want each other dead"

"I was only asking" Judy innocently said.

"I think we should just stop following them" Ron whispered to Harry

"Yeah, what we're doing is something only Malfoy and his goon would do" Harry answered

"And we can just talk to one of her friends if she refuses to tell us anything" Ron pointed out.

The two of them ran behind a tree and took off the cloak. Ron hid it in the cloak he was wearing so nobody would see it. They walked over to the group and said "Hey Hermione!"

"Hey Ron and Harry. You remember my friends from America, right?" Hermoine said as she turned around

"Yeah. Hi. Nice to see you all again" Ron said.

Judy, Dana, Rory and Lisa eyed the two. They seemed to be hotter than the last time they were at Hogwarts.

"Well, we were about to head to dinner. Would you care to join is?" Harry said with an idea.

"No thanks. I think that we're just going to hang out" Hermione said.

"OK, we'll grab some dessert for you"

The two boys left. The second they got into the castle, Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Hey! I'm hungry."

"THIS IS KILLING ME!" Harry said, really frustrated, "Why do I have a feeling that she knows more, but couldn't be anymore honest with us?"

"Because, mate, she can spot a loophole or bend that truth easier than anyone we know. Don't worry, I have an idea."

The two set off for dinner.

Fudge's POV

'So that's the band our little 'Hermione' joined.' Fudge thought to himself, observing the group of teenagers walking around the grounds. He followed them to the Great Hall, where there was a group of people surrounding them as they entered.

'They must be more popular than I thought.' And then he noticed them. The tattoos!

'Look at how horribly those two take care of themselves. I mean, they have those large dirt spot on themselves' he looked closer and corrected himself. 'WHAT THE-! Tattoos should be against school policy! They should be given at least detention for not hiding them!' he thought.

Before dessert appeared, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students and faculty.

"Well, before dessert is brought out, I would like to make a few announcements. First of all is that, as most of you have noticed, our guests from our dance last week have come back to perform for our dance tomorrow. Will you all please stand up, including you Miss E.R." he smirked. The seven friends stood up to a round of applause and sat down after a short time of standing. "Next, I would like to announce that the dance will be for only fourth years and up The curfews shall be the same as the night of the back to school dance. And lastly, I would like the sixth years to stay behind after dessert. Now tuck in" and with that a large amount of desserts appeared on the tables.

After Dessert

"I would first like to remind you of an incident that occurred at the last dance. Now before you complain, I know that it isn't only your year that does it, but the way that everyone acted afterward is something that I do not expect from any person here" Dumbledore began in a strict voice, but then he went back to his usual self. "Now, there shall be a unity project that all sixth years go through. I know that we have only been in school for about three weeks and the project isn't until April, but there are steps to reach the final grade. The first announcement after this shall be given on Monday throughout your classes. That is all I have allowed myself to tell. Now, for the dance tomorrow, I want you all to be on your best behavior, dress appropriately, act properly and you all know what to do. You shall be allowed to go to Hogsmade tomorrow for attire and such" with that, everyone was dismissed and left the room, but before the group that we love so much and never stop talking about was asked to stay behind.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you played some more (pause) proper music. You know, music that the minister will enjoy and not, what do you kids say, diss (chuckles). I also would appreciate it if you, Miss Granger, would go to the dance with Mister Malfoy. All of the prefects have been paired up with someone from a different house and shall be finding out who they shall be going with tomorrow morning, and I thought that since you two have been getting along lately that you would like to go together. You, too, may go to Hogsmade but I would appreciate it, and I feel you would too, if you came at least an hour before the dance to set up and practice. The Great Hall will be open all day. You may go. You shall be rooming in the room of requirement tonight, and you may join them Miss Granger"

"Um, sir, I was wondering if Draco could also spend the night. We were friends over the summer but got into a fight during our last visit and I was hoping to catch up with him and-" Judy began

"Yes he may, but nobody else"

"Thank you"

The seven went off towards the Gryffindor tower, but were caught up to by Draco.

"Hey. What did the old fool say?"

"First of all, he isn't a fool. He is a great wizard and-" Hermione said, but we love interruptions.

"He said that you could spend the night with us in the room of requirement tonight" Judy said

"Cool. How about Derek and Rocco come with me to get some stuff and you girls can go with Hermione?" Draco said. They agreed and decided to meet up IN FRONT OF the room of requirement when they were done. COULD BE SO BLIND!" Harry said as he paced around the room

"UGH!!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!" Ron said as he stopped pacing. He turned to Harry

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said that if Voldemort..."


	32. Sleepover Fun

Chapter 32: Sleepover Fun

Disclaimer: We own nothing but ticket stubs for and memories of Dirty Dancing, Havana Nights and love of dancing.

Draco, Rocco and Derek made their way to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Why's it so cold?" Derek said

"Dunno. It's always so cold that I've gotten used to it" Draco said, shrugging as they turned the corner. "Basilik" he then said to the Slytherin entrance.

The doorway opened and the three guys walked into the common room.

"Hey Drakie" a 'seductive' voice said from behind Draco. Two arms wrapped around him.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he said in a stern voice as he turned around, throwingn Pansy's arms off him.

"Who're your friends?" she said, looking at Rocco and Derek.

"People. Let's go guys" Draco said as he tried to lead them to his dormitory.

"Wait a minute, he's in PMS, right? Oh My God!" she screeched.

"Drake-man, a little help" Derek nervously said.

"Hold up! Aren't you friends with the mudblood?"

"What?" Rocco half-yelled

"You two are the mudblood's friends. Draco, what are you doing with them" Pansy encouraged

"I can't help it if they know the know-it-all mudblood" Draco protectively said. "C'mon guys. Let's go" He led the two shocked boys up the stairs and into the dorm room.

As soon as they got into the empty room, Rocco closed the door. The two walked to Draco, who had his back turned to them.

"So," Derek began.

"Mudblood?"

"Know-it-all?"

Draco faced them and saw the deadly looks on their faces.

"Y-you guys gotta understand." He nervously began

"What? What do we 'gotta understand' dude?" Rocco said, looking down at Draco.

"It seems as though our friend is a little too concerned with what other people think."

"Yes. I think that he should learn to watch what he says" Rocco said as he punched his fist into his hand.

The two backed Draco into a corner.

"G-guys! C'mon! You gotta understand!" He pleaded. They then heard a knock on the door.

Pansy slowly stepped into the room.

"Oh Drakie, before I forget," she made her way to him and snaked her arm around him "where have you been this week? I planned so many special nights, but you're never around" she put her lips close to him and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away just in time.

"First of all, stay the hell away from me. I don't want to be near you, I don't even want to know you. Second of all, it is none of your bloody business where I have been. Third of all, what was it again? Oh yeah! GO AWAY!" He told her. She pouted and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"UGH!!!! That annoying little PEST! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Draco screamed, trying to blow off a little steam as he slammed the door.

"OK, I am getting so sick of that girl and I've only known about her for less than fifteen minutes!" Derek said.

"Yeah, well, she's always around me and since I am who I am, don't ask, I have to keep up an appearance, especially around, ugh, that thing." Draco tried to explain as he shoved a pair of boxers into his bag.

"Well, by the look of the way she was around you-" Derek began

"And on top of you" Rocco interrupted

"It looks like either she thinks you two are together or she's a crazed stalker"

"I'll take crazed stalker for five hundred Alex" Draco joked as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go"

The girls

"So, how did you and Draco get back together?" Dana asked

"Well, I was in the Infirmary because of something a fellow student said and we had to keep an appearance, so we got into this huge fight because I accidentally kissed Harry.

When I woke up I hung out with Ron and Harry in the room where we're going to be spending the night. Harry and Ron got mad at me and left the room. Draco then came in and apologized for being such an ass. We spent the whole night together, and we really love each other and decided that nothing should separate us"

"You said lo-o-ove" Judy mocked

"Shut up. Hello Rose. The password is 'crimson ruby'" Rose opened to reveal the entrance to the common-room.

Hermione quickly grabbed some of her stuff and shoved it in her bag.

"Hey Hermione" Parvati said as she walked into the room.

"Y'know, you can never always trust your eyes, right?" Lavender asked

"I don't know." Parvati answered as the two walked closer to Hermione.

"Well, I saw Draco Malfoy walking with some people before, and I could tell that they weren't in Slytherin. Do you think that it was a trick of light?"

"I don't know. What do you think Hermione?"

"Well, I think that anyone who would actually spend time with Malfoy is either an idiotic Slytherin or under the 'Imperius' curse" Hermione said in monotone as she grabbed her toiletries. "Well, see ya in the morning" the she threw her bag over her shoulder and left the room, followed by Judy, Lisa, Rory, and Dana.

"What was that about?" Judy asked.

"Mine and Draco's houses are sworn enemies. Also, I'm known as a muggle born and he's, what some would say, a 'pureblood'. Nobody would really understand our relationship, let alone approve of it. And I could go on, but we don't have all of eternity."

Hermione laughed as she turned the corner.

Harry and Ron

"Did you hear! The two of them are sleeping with their friends, in the Room of Requirement!" Ron said. He and Harry were so furious. They were dying to find out how Hermione actually believed the ferret and decided to become his girlfriend. She must have been insane or something!

"I know! What are the chances that he's not going to do something tricky and do something to her!" Harry said

"Or with"

"Don't even put that thought in my head! I mean, she's Hermione! What are the chances that it's even going to happen? She's our Hermione" Harry assured himself

"But, dude, remember? She's not our Hermione Granger. She's his Emma Riddle" Ron said with a grim face.

In front of the Room of Requirement

"Hey guys. Did you miss us?" Judy yelled from down the hall.

"Of course we missed you. How could we even live a second without you" Rocco dramatically said.

"Shut up!" Lisa laughed

"So, you guys ready? Now, stand back" Hermione paced in front of the wall three times thinking 'We need a place to spend the night, with a bathroom, sleeping bags, a T.V., food, everything!'

A door then appeared. Hermione opened the door and everyone walked in. The room had a big screen T.V., a refrigerator and pantry with an oven, microwave and toaster. There was a door (that led to a bathroom). The room was filled with everything for the perfect sleepover, and it looked more like they were staying for a year rather than a month.

"Great job 'Mione" Rocco said as everyone ran into the room.

They had a great night talking and watching movies. They went to sleep at one in the morning because of the dance the next day.

The Next Day

Hermione was the first person to wake up. She was easily able to wake up the girls, but the boys were very deep sleepers.

"Watch this" Judy said. She walked over to her brother and screamed, "CAW!!!"

"AAHH!!!! KILLER CHICKENS!" Rocco screamed as he jumped up. He looked around and saw that there wasn't anything in the room but his laughing friends and his sister.

"So sweet. Laugh at someone because of a childhood fear" He grabbed Judy and gave her tickle torture as Hermione climbed onto Draco and blew into his ear. He stirred a little but flipped her off and grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands above her head and the two began to kiss. By ten'o'clock everyone was awake and dressed. They spent the morning hanging out and talking. At five thirty the girls began to get dressed. Draco took Rocco and Derek and the tree walked around the grounds.

They came back at six fifteen to get dressed. All eight of them were ready by seven. Hermione was wearing a dark purple tank top that exposed her stomach and a black ball gown skirt.

Judy was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that was low in the back and had a slit on both sides.

Rory and Dana wore halter dresses that flared at the bottom. Dana's was red and Rory's was baby blue.

Lisa was wearing an orange dress with a bow in the back.

The boys were wearing black dress robes, but Draco's had silver stitching and was green.

The eight walked to the Great Hall and set up.

A/N the dance was boring. Nothing happened except that Fudge spied on Hermione the whole time.


	33. Meeting With Dumbledore

Chapter 33: Meeting with Dumbledore

"Hurry up Hermione!" Harry shouted from downstairs. "You're going to be late for our meeting with Dumbledore!"

"I'm coming!" Hermione said as she ran down the stairs. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great now let's go" Ron said as he pushed Hermione out the portrait hole.

"So, Hermione, what do you think this is about?" Harry asked

"I don't know, maybe it's about the Halloween ball that was mentioned this morning at breakfast" Hermione suggested

"Well then why would he want to see me too?" Harry asked "I'm not a prefect"

"Good point, maybe he has some information about your dad 'Mione" Ron said

"Nah, he knows about the whole thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

The three then arrived at the gargoyle

"Pixi Stix" Hermione said

The gargoyle moved to the side and the trio went up the staircase. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking upset.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you alright?" Hermione asked

"Ah, my dear, faithful students. I have terrible news. Please sit down. The first thing is that there has been an attack, by Death Eaters. Hermione, I fear your father was there. This has been the third since you came to school. So far, many people have died. I don't want to put this pressure on you but I want to know that if you know your father's whereabouts, me must know. I'm not pressuring you to do this. Only give information if you feel comfortable. The second bit of news is that Fudge has been researching your documents and everything he can find about you and your father. Your mother's information, though is with me. I swore to her that I would never tell a soul about her or you until your seventeenth birthday, when you were supposed to find out about your father, but I feel that is important that you know about her now rather than through some false source. She is alive and well and I have owled her. She is to arrive here in one week, on Halloween. Now, the last bit of news is for all three of you, there are spies all over. For the light side, the dark side, creatures and almost every side imaginable. You two must take good care and protect Hermione. I want you to make sure she says all her spells, wears all her necessary garments (the patch) and try to keep a low profile. By that I mean try to not look as you did when you first arrived this year. Give your snake to me to look after, and your lion cub. And etcetera." By the time Dumbledore had finished Hermione had only one thing in her mind

"My mother?"

"Yes. I do not feel that I am the right person to tell you. Now, the last thing I need to ask you three is if you could organize the Halloween ball. The heads are working on a special project. Yes, even you Harry. There is a prefect meeting in a half hour so I suggest you three start thinking. Good day"

The trio left the office and made their way to the lake. When they got there Hermione dragged them behind a large tree.

"Guys, I have great news! Do you want to know why I took so long this morning?" before the boys could answer Hermione took off her robe and removed the patch she wore over the tattoo on her arm. When she took it off there was nothing there. That tattoo was gone! "And..." she lifted her shirt and showed that the snake tattoo was also gone.

"Hermione! That's wonderful!" Harry said. Ron was examining her arm Where the dark mark used to be.

"But Hermione, didn't you say that you tried everything except cutting your arm off? How did this happen?" Ron asked

"Yeah, did you use some dark magic or something?" Harry asked

Hermione's eyes changed to look like Voldemort's (she forgot to say the spell that morning).

"What I mean is how did this happen?" harry asked

"I don't know."

"Hey, Hermione, how many of those things did you have?" Ron then asked

"Three, one next to my eye, the snake and the dark mark. Why?"

"Because you have a small one just below your neck. Maybe the two marks became one and moved up there where you wouldn't need to hide them?"

"Let me see" Harry said. Hermione turned around. Sure enough there was a small snake that looked like it was slithering up her neck towards a tiny skull. The whole thing was only about three or so inches. "Wow Ron, I think you're right."

"What?" Hermione said.

"Don't worry 'Mione. Let's go to the library to research this"

"We don't have enough time though, remember, the prefect meeting is in about twenty minutes and it takes ten to get there plus we have to come up with some ideas" Ron said

"Don't worry guys. I have an idea for the dance so we can just go to the library for a minute or so, I think I read a book that might help us. Let's go quickly" The three ran to the library. Hermione went strait to the section about heritages. She handed Harry and Ron three books each and took three herself. They went to Madame Pince and told her which books they were taking and practically ran to the meeting.

"Phew! We got here with a minute to spare" Hermione said when they got there.

"Everyone seems to be here so lets begin. Um, everyone! May we please have your attention!" everyone looked up at them.

"What do you want mudblood?" Pansy said

"Shut up whore and listen. Dumbledore put us in charge of the Halloween ball this year. Does anyone have any ideas to share before we tell you our's?" Hermione asked

When nobody raised their hands Hermione said "OK, well, every year we just have a major feast so this year let's have a costume party with a costume contest. We'll serve only junk food. We can have the ghosts float around, giant pumpkins, bats, and etcetera. Now, would anyone like to add to that?"

"What will we have for entertainment?" Hannah asked

"Well, I was thinking about hiring a D.J. then having a surprise person come in to announce the winner of the contest? Any objections?"

"Who will this surprise person be?" Pansy sneered

"Well, I do happen to know quite a few people who would be happy to join us, but only one of them is free that night. I think we might have to ask Dumbledore to find someone else though..."

"Just tell us who the bloody person is!"

"Well, um, Vicktor Krum, but I think we should try to get someone else..."

"Why would we want anyone else?" Hannah Abbot asked

"Um, well"

"Because the mudblood broke up with him and she doesn't want him to fall for anyone else." Pansy said

"Shove it Parkinson" Draco said "I do agree that he should not come, for I saw the breakup and he would make a fool of himself, but he is one of the most famous quidditch players so..."

"Alright, let's vote. All in favor of asking Krum to come raise your hand" Harry said, hoping nobody would raise their hands. Hannah, Ernie, Padma, Pansy, the other Ravenclaw prefect and all the sixth years besides Ginny, Luna and Colin raised their hands. "OK, that's nine for him to come. Now all against him coming..." He, Ron, Hermione, Draco ,Ginny, Colin and Luna raised their hands. "one two three four, seven. Sorry guys but I guess we're going to ask him to come." Hermione nodded her head

"Now, to give out positions. Um, All sixth years will be in charge of food. I think I can trust eight people to decide how to divide it. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are in charge of finding a D.J. Slytherin, you guys are just in charge of getting Krum (Harry knew that Pansy wouldn't screw it up because she wanted to throw herself at him) and Hermione, Harry and I will make a plan for the atmosphere and get the ghosts."

"Sixth years, ignore what Ron said. Slytherin will be in charge of the meal, like a real meal. Huflepuff, you guys are in charge of baked goods. Ravenclaw, you guys do appetizers. And Gryffindors I want you guys to get party favors from George and Fred.

You all will decide on the candy TOGETHER." Hermione said.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Pansy said

"Oh my god, Pansy, you are the stupidest person to walk the face of the earth. We already said Dumbledore put us in charge. That was the first thing we said you moron. The heads are working on a special project so if anyone has any questions or ideas..."

"Wait, Hermione, I have an idea and a question" Ron said

"Yes Ron?"

"First, what about the D.J., whose getting that?"

"Um, how about the seventh years all work together to find one then I'll call them."

"And how about we have a theme?"

"Great idea Ron. All in favor" almost everyone raised their hands "OK, does anyone have an idea?"

"How about an underwater theme?"

"No, a meant to be theme, like the one from 'Never Been Kissed'"

"Hell no!"

"OK! Let's just all write down ideas and put them in a hat." Harry said

Everyone wrote down an idea on a piece of parchment and put them in Hermione's hat

"OK, and the winner is, 'no theme, but we all dress up as what we want to'" Hermione looked up. "sorry Padma, but we voted on having one, so our theme will be 'retro'. Cool, so how about we have Dumbledore announce that tomorrow at breakfast. Meeting adjourned unless anyone has something else to add." No one had anything to add so everyone left the room, except Draco, Pansy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why did you vote against Krum coming" Pansy whined

"Because he might have caused a scene, and why am I explaining myself to you! Get away from me whore!" Draco said angrily

"I still can't believe you two were best friends" Harry whispered to Hermione

"Shut up" she replied as she punched him on the arm.

"What, I'm just saying..."

"What are you just saying to the, oh my god!" Hermione said. "I just realized something!"

"How many things are you going to realize today? Because we have to start reading those books" Ron said

"I'll tell you later" Hermione said as Pansy walked out of the room. She made her way to Draco with a bitchy attitude and a sour look on her face (A/N I was going to say bitchy look but that would have overused the word).

"Hey Malfoy, we need to talk" she said in a spine tingling voice. "Harry and Ron, I'll meet you two back in the common room" Harry and Ron left with the books

As soon as they closed the door Hermione kissed Draco. "I need to talk to you" she said after she ended the kiss

"Is there anything wrong?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her petit body and pulled her in.

"No, it's just that I hate how we cant be seen together or let people know that we're together. And also" she sighed "Dumbledore told me something I need information about. Information that I can only get from my dad, but he wont tell me so I need to ask your father"

"Tell me what you need first. Maybe I can tell you"

"Well, let's go to the Room of Requirement first. That way, we wont have to worry about anyone walking in on us"


	34. Flashbacks

Chapter 34: Flashbacks

Hermione and Draco walked quickly, and separately, through the castle to the Room of Requirement. Hermione got there first and thought of the same room she always thought of. Draco appeared just as the door appeared. Draco sat on the couch and pulled Hermione onto his lap and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"So what is the daughter of the Dark Lord coming to a mere servant for?" Draco said teasingly.

"Dumbldore told me my mum, my birth mom, is coming to Hogwarts" Draco's smile turned to a look of concern. "Yes, but he refuses to give me any information. And if father knew that she was coming, well, I do not know what would happen. He never has mentioned her before. I wish I knew who she was. I mean, Dumbledore sounded like it was really important and he is having the Heads working on a special assignment. Do you think that they're related? And Voldemort has been killing and..."

"Shh. Don't worry 'Mione" Draco wrapped his arms around her "I'm sure everything will be fine"

"Has your father ever mentioned my mother?"

"Well, I do recall hearing something as a lad"

13 YEARS AGO(Draco's POV)

I was walking around the manor for my mommy.

"Mommy! Wea aw you! (where are you)" and then I stopped in front of daddy's room. I always liked to go in there, but when his big friends came over I wasn't allowed in. The big men scared me. "Daddy?" I said as I creaked the door open. "Daddy!" I walked into the room. 'Maybe daddy is playing hade and seek with me' I thought, but then I heard voices in the hall. One of them was Mr. Zucchini's (Zabini or however it is spelled). He always scared me but when he brought his son the two of us would play together. I quickly ran behind the plant in the corner because daddy gets mad at me when I go into his room when he isn't there.

"Malfoy, what are we to do about the girl?" Mr. Zucchini said

"She is the only daughter, let alone magical blood relative, of the Dark Lord. We must get her away from that accursed mother of her's, and the family too. Our only problem now is how to do it."

"Why not just kill them all?"

"Because they are the ruling family of the wizarding world!" Daddy screamed as he hit his table. "We cannot just waltz into the palace and take the princess's daughter!"

I got scared. Daddy had been angry before, but never this scary. I began to cry. Daddy came over to me and picked me up

"Draco, what are you doing in here? You know that you're not allowed in here when I am not"

"sniff I-I thought you were playing hide and seek." I said

Daddy put me down and walked me out of the room, locking the door behind him.

End Flashback

"Oh my god! 'Mione, I think that I know who your mum might be" Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermoine asked, curious about Draco's nervous, yet excited state.

"Okay, well when we were little, there was a ruling family over the wizarding world, the-"

"Ralds!" Hermione turned to her boyfriend "but they only had one child, a daughter who ran away at the end of her first year at Hogwarts, only coming back for the school year and at then at the and of seventh year. She can't be my mum, she was accepted two years early because she was home schooled until she was advanced enough to attend and even then Voldemort was a seventh year."

"Yeah, but-" Draco tried to interrupt

"But then again she was sent back to learn thirty years in the past" Hermione continued to ramble.

"And don't forget that before it was known that she was pregnant she was banished, at least until they found out that she was a princess if she would marry her betrothed and found her helping to tear down the Berlin Wall."

"And don't forget-"

"But she didn't accept the invitation to become a princess again, and then disappeared again when Harry destroyed father, she came back to the kingdom, then ruled by her betrothed after he struck a deal with her parents and right away married him, giving birth to her child a few weeks later."

"And that was-"

"But as soon as the baby was born a dark cloud came over the castle for one week straight. People say that the king was upset because of the child and that he never wanted it."

"And-" Draco trued to cut in again, becoming annoyed by all of the interruptions.

"And then after that attempt when the baby, who she named Emma, was like three or something, and then the princess or someone took her somewhere to keep her protected and Emma was never seen again."

"But don't forget that-"

"But I can't be that baby because-"

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled at her.

"What?"

"They checked the baby's blood after the attack. It is only known to a select few that the princess's baby was the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Draco happily said remembering everything, also happy that he had finally gotten a word in.

"Oh my god! I remember being attacked in a large garden" Hermione said, going onto deep concentration.

Flashback

I was standing in a large garden with mommy. She was sitting on a stone bench.

Her beautiful hair flowed down her shoulders, covering her wet eyes.

I put my small hand on her's and looked up at my mother. She sniffed and looked at me. A weak smile came to her beautiful face.

"Wot's the matta mommy?" I asked her.

She picked me up by my hips and placed me on her lap. She wrapped her beautifully decorated arms around me (I had a very large vocabulary for someone my age).

"Mommy is just sad that your daddy is so far away and she does not know where he is." She said in a soft voice.

"But daddy is inside wif grama." I said confused.

"Yes honey, he is" she said slowly, as though trying to make me feel better.

"But I'm confused. Why are you sad about AAHH! MOMMY!" I shrieked as a force pulled me from my mommy.

"EMMA!" She screamed at me. "NOOO! TOM!"

"Dearest, what is GAK!" Daddy said as he rushed out, followed by grammy, grama, grampy, grampa, and everyone else.

"ACCIO EMMA!" Mommy yelled as she pulled out her wand.

I tried to swim down to my mommy, but the force was too strong and mommy's spell wasn't strong enough.

I began to cry.

"TOM! BRING ME MY BABY! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALIVE AND HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Mommy yelled into the sky as she put down her wand.

"She is the spawn of evil, conceived out of wedlock. Let the child go" Daddy said in a calm voice.

"DADDY!" I cried to the cruel man. Tears formed into my eyes hearing this from the man I had loved so much.

"YOU BITCH!" Mommy screamed. "Mother, watch Emma and I swear if anything happens to her there will be hell to pay for everyone." With that mommy jumped on top of daddy and began to punch his face. She jumped on top of his fallen body and continued to put daddy in pain.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" I cried to the most important person in the world to me.

"HONEY!" Mommy muttered something and her broomstick flew to her. She jumped onto it as it flew into the air.

She flew up beside me and took my hand. She squeezed it tightly and pulled me into her arms. We held tightly to each other as she tried to fly me away.

I opened my squeezed closed eyes and looked down. Everything was blurry because of the tears in my eyes, but I was able to see the guards attacking people in black robes.

The men in black (A/N lol) ran away quickly and disappeared with a large crack. Mommy and I were slowly lowered by one of the guards who caught us as we came closer to the ground.

Mommy ambushed me with huggies and kissies, which I gladly returned with a tight hug.

"Ruby, I told you that this would happen" Mommy's friend Hermione said to her quietly. "We must do it, for her safety."

"No! I refuse to give her up. She is all I have left to remember him by. And without her, my sun would never shine." Mommy said.

I looked at the two ladies in confusion.

"Mommy" I whispered as I pulled on her skirt. Mommy leant down and picked me up. "I do not want you to be sad or not have sun," I said as I snuggled into her hair.

"Ruby, I am sorry but it is the only way. I know of a family, muggles. They work in the government, the muggle and magical connection. They can take good care of her, and you can see her any time you want to. Their undercover identities are muggle dentists, so you can check up on her twice a year, and if you have cavities more."

Mommy sighed.

"Please, it is for her. We can even change her name so that she is protected and wipe her memory so this does not upset her or anything" Ruby looked at my mommy with pleading eyes.

"RUBY! Oh my dear, thank goodness that you are okay!" Daddy said. His face was not bloody anymore, but his nose did look funny. He leant in for a kiss, but mommy stepped out of the way and put out her foot so he would trip, which he did. "That little brat is the cause of your clouded mind! We must be rid of her"

"Stay the hell away from me. Stay the hell away from my daughter" mommy said in a cool voice.

"I am the king, and if I wish it, so shall it be! Guards, take that child!" daddy called.

Mommy picked me up and handed me to Hermione. She kissed me on the forehead.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Always remember that your mommy loves you" she said quietly.

"MOMMY!" I cried out to her, not knowing what was going on as Hermione and I disappeared with a crack.

End Flashback

Draco looked at me with concern in his eyes. I had obviously spaced out.

"Mommy" I whispered. Tears streamed from my eyes.

I could remember it so perfectly now. As soon as Hermione took me to a house she removed my memory so that I would not be upset or anything and so that it would be easier for me.

I felt Draco wrap his arms around me slowly.

"I remember that father came home one day upset. He said that his plan had worked and that they would be receiving news soon, but the news never came. I overheard him tell my mother that Dick never got the job done. That is the name of the king." Draco said quietly.

"My father never wanted me. He was always trying to be rid of me, no matter the cost. One time he tried to teach me how to fly, by pushing me off of a broom" Hermione giggled, followed by Draco. "Wow, and I was only two. Luckily though, I grabbed onto his ankle in fear and pulled him down, using him as a soft landing" the two began to crack up.

"Well what are you going to do?" Draco asked as soon as their laughing died out.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you going to tell your dad or not? What are you going to say to her? Are you going to tell Pothead and Weasel?"

"Stop being mean to them, and by the way, thanks a bunch for voting for Vicktor to come to the dance. I hate you so much"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I've caught them spying on us." Draco said quietly

"What! They would never! HOW COULD YOU SAY A THING LIKE THAT?"

Draco pointed at the door.

Hermione opened it and in fell two figures, but they were not Harry or Ron.


	35. Bubblegum

Chapter 35: Bubblegum

"Lavender! Parvati! What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we um. Lavender?" Parvati turned to her friend.

"Oh, um we wanted to find you to ask about the dance, but we can see that you are busy. We'll be going now" Lavender rushed to end, trying to think.

'What we need is a way for them to be unable to leave the room. Like chewed bubble gum on the floor' Hermione thought, concentrating hard.

Suddenly chewed bubble gum appeared underneath Lavender and Parvati's feet.

"Guys, this is very important, how much did you hear?" Hermione asked in a calm voice.

"Nothing. I swear" Laventer claimed.

"Wait a minute. Lavender, what are your thoughts on a cheerleading team uniforms for quiditch? I was thinking micro-mini flared skirts with the underpants thing and sportsbra-like tops with gold sleeves. Ginny liked the idea but she thought that we should rethink the underpants thing. She said that we don't need it" Hermione asked.

"Oh hell no! She can wear baggy pants and a sweatshirt t-oh that's low Hermione" Lavender blurted.

"RON YOU LITTLE-"

"Weasley, that is low. Lower than even I would go." Draco said, his hand over Hermione's mouth, his other holding her wrists behind her back.

"What do you mean?" Parvati asked.

"And Parvati, what are you planning to wear to the dance, THE ONE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?" Hermione asked after she bit Draco's finger, causing him to remove it from her mouth.

"Ron told me." She said innocently. In fact, Harry is with Lavender right n-oops"

"RONALD WEASLEY! I'M GONNA-" Draco put his hand over her mouth again.

"Hermione, let's talk about this rationally. Otherwise information that they do not know might slip. Now Weasley, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR?" Draco said

"Why the hell should I tell you Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Because Hermione knows secrets about you that can get you expelled. And also because you're stuck in bubble-gum and we're not" Draco said with a wide smile.

"We heard that you know that Harry and I have been suspicious." Ron sadly turned to Hermione "I'm sorry Hermione. We know that we can trust you with anything in the world, but with him, we don't know what to think. So lately we've been arguing about weather we should trust you, or not trust him." Ron looked at Hermione's betrayed face. It was so full of fury.

Draco slowly let go of Hermione's mouth, but didn't trust her to let go of her hands, knowing that she was her father's daughter and not knowing what to expect her to do.

"Ron," she began slowly "I'm sorry that you feel this way, but why did you not come to talk to me about this? How could you and Harry not trust me? Y-"

"We do trust you 'Mione" Ron said with pleading eyes.

"But you don't trust my company, which is just like not trusting me. I might as well let your suspicions come true and turn you over to my father." Hermoine said, not seriously though

"Hermione!" Ron's eyes widened. "NO! PLEASE! I-"

"Ron, I wasn't being serious, but you didn't know that. I have to go. So much has been going on." Hermione turned her head to face Draco. "I'll see you later. Can you please let go of me so that I can leave?"

Draco made a small smile and let go of her, trying hard not to kiss her.

"If you do anything to them I'll have to kill you." With that Hermione walked out of the room.

The bubblegum disappeared.

"Parvati, please leave the room. I must speak with Malfoy" Parvati looked at the two boys and quickly left the room.

"Well obviously you have something to say Weasley" Malfoy said, breaking a long silence.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"Rose, do you know if Harry is in the tower?" Hermione asked when she got to the portrait.

She looked up, but saw no one in the frame. A muffled noise came from behind the canvas.

"Rose? Are you there?" Hermione brushed the frame with the tips of her fingers. She looked up and placed her hand on the painting.

She was then pulled somewhere. The canvas was a portkey!

"Hermione!" Rose yelled as the canvas in front of her's disappeared. "HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

"What is going on?" She heard as she was thrown open.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

"Close the door! Close the door!" Rose called out.

The person closed the entrance and revealed that most of the people who were in the tower were standing in front of her.

"GO GET DUMBLEDORE! AND THE MALFOY BOY! AND RONALD WEASLEY!" Rose told a Virginia Weasley. "Harry, come here. Everyone else please go help find Draco, Dumbledore and Ron!"

Everyone looked at her confused, but did as told.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Harry said to the portrait "but what is going on?"

"Hermione has been kidnapped!" Rose blurted out. "When everyone comes here I shall explain."

"Oh dear," Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Sir, the portrait claims that Hermione has been kidnapped." Harry told the older man. "She refuses to give any info-"

"I heard mister Potter. Do not fret, I swear that she shall be brought back"

"I can't find Ron or Malfoy" Ginny said as she ran to the three, erm, people.

"I'll be back in a second" Harry said as he rushed upstairs.

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked Dumbledore

"Searching" Dumbledore said simply.

"They are in the Room of Requirement Ginny" Harry said as he rushed out of the common room, accidentally slamming Rose open.

"UMPH!" she said as her face slammed into the wall for the second time today

"Sorry, Ginny please get them quickly so that we can find out what is going on!" Harry urged.

Ginny rushed off, wondering how Harry knew where the two boys were and why they were together.

"RON! MALFOY! HERMIONE! DUMBLEDORE! THE PORTRAIT!" Ginny panted out when she got to the room of requirement. "HURRY!"

"Ginny, calmly this time" Ron said.

"Hermione! Something's happened! Got to the portrait of the Fat Lady! HURRY!" She then took in the situation that she saw.

"What are you two doing in the same room? At the same time? Not bloody or injured or anything?" She asked

"No time! Weasley, where is the portrait!" Draco yelled as he ran out of the room

"This way" Ron said. The two rushed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Ah, here you two are" Dumbledore greeted them "Now Rose, please tell us what happened."

"Well, here I was minding my own business when some man walked up to my portrait and covered it with a canvas. I heard him say a spell, I think he said 'portus' or something. A few minutes later I heard footsteps. It was Hermione, and I know because she called out my name. I yelled, telling her not to touch the canvas, but she only heard mumbles, and automatically tried to find out what was going on and touched the canvas. It then disappeared with her. It was then that I yelled for help." Rose said quickly.

"Well, is that all that happened?" Dumbledore asked, pondering what he had just heard.

"No," Rose said thinking "The man said something about the beautiful princess, and something being his. He also mentioned a little wrench ruining the plans and pushing her off a broomstick not working"

"THE KING!" Malfoy yelled out.

Everyone turned to him, confused about the outburst.

"Hermione told me about when she was little. The king pushed her off of a broom, but she pulled him down with her and landed on him" He slowly explained.

"But that was supposed to have been erased whe-oops" Dumbledore said.

"YOU KNEW!?" Draco yelled at the older man

"I was sworn to secrecy. Wizard's oath" Dumbledore explained. "But now, what are we to do? We must get Hermione back"

Dumbledore's eyes were hard as he went into deep thought.

"In a few days he mother shall be arriving. Until then I want no mention of this. She is in the infirmary, ill. We shall go back to the potion story. I want absolutely no word of this to reach the ministry. Do not worry boys, she shall be found." He said.

"Profesor, what am I to do about her father? He said to watch her or else." Draco said. "And I swear that if anything happens to her I shall-"

"Shove it Malfoy. Professor, who is her mother?" Harry asked.

"She is a woman by many a name. You shall find out soon enough." Dumbledore said mystically.

"So is this like that book she made me read? Wicked. 'A child of both worlds'" Draco asked the old man.

"Yes Mister Malfoy" he proudly responded. "But do not worry, she shall be found."

"What are we going to do sir?" Harry piped in.

"Do not worry. I assure you that we shall find her in an orderly fashion." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore, shall I inform the other paintings?" Rose asked.

"No Rose. That will not be necessary. Everyone, please-" Dumbledore began.

"ROSE!" A voice from behind Rose called. A woman wearing a Violet dress with long, blond hair and green eyes came running to Rose. This woman had a similar body build as Rose.

"VIOLET? What is wrong?" Rose asked.

"News in the paintings! I heard from Sir Edward who heard from Girl with Bucket that there is a girl in the royal family painting. A real girl." Violet told her friend.

"Which portrait?" Dumbledore asked in a severe tone.

"The one in the guest room! Oh my. I hear that the poor dear is in such a fright. No one can get to her though because a spell has been placed over the room." Violet told the anxious group.

"Then how do you know?" Ron questioned the woman.

"The mirror! The spell was reflected off of her, go figure, and she called out and that whiny ghost girl, Nyrtle or something-"

"Myrtle" Harry corrected.

"Oh so it is. Well she told the Girl with Bucket who told Sir Edward. It's all over the school by now."

"Ronald and Harry please get Professor McGonagall and tell her of the occurrences. Tell her that I shall be taking leave until the ball." Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Miser Malfoy, please come with me."

The two groups walked away, leaving the two women in the portrait.


End file.
